Live Before You Die
by kari10
Summary: Bella has an older sister and after the events of new moon. Alexandria Aria Swan musical sensation is back in town to knock some sense into her sister. Will bella change her mind? Also it seems Bella is not the only swan involve with vampires... damon/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I own no Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters. Before we start the story and the chapter itself, I like to send a big shout out and thanks to my dear Beta..Sparkly Blue Eyes!**

**If you guys like even a inch of this story is all because of her, you should read her amazing supernatural story. I can assure you, you'll love it! and she's currently working on a sequel :) I'll just leave her profile link here so you can take a lot at her amazing story title "Crossfire" (.net/u/2391450/Sparkly_Blue_Eyes)**

**And Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you Los Angeles! we are NLTR and we hope you had a great night!" Four young boys shout out to the crowd, bowing and waving a last goodbye before they rush towards the back exit for post concert interviews.

The screams of the fans and multiple 'I love you' and 'Marry me's' could be heard from the large crowd that had gathered at the Staple Center in Los Angeles. A young woman around 24, gorgeous with light brown eyes and long brown hair watched everything from her hiding spot within the V.I.P section.

"Ms. Swan this way please" She nodded following the big black security guy walking down a few deserted corridors, turning right; then left until they reached the back exit where Kelly her assistant was waiting.

"You ready for this?" She smiled at her

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kelly nodded giving the young women a few seconds to ready herself, watching her straighten her clothes while she took a few deep breaths. Once she was satisfied with her appearance Kelly gave the young woman a reassuring nod before opening the back door and walking out; instantly being blinded by the overwhelming bright flashing lights outside.

* * *

Bella glanced at Edward one more time as he manoeuvred the car and parked it in on the driveway. The months without him still fresh in her mind, they were probably more inseparable than before, but the feeling that he would just disappear at any moment was stuck in the back of her mind.

She had forgiven him a long time ago for leaving but living those months without him was the most horrible and dreadful feeling in the world and the last thing she wanted was to ever feel that way again. She knew Charlie was worried about her sanity, especially now after she recently ran away to Italy without a word to help the boy that claimed to love her for eternity but ended up completely abandoning his daughter; this only intensifying his dislike for Edward and to make things worse her sister was coming to visit.

She was not looking forward to her visit let alone spending time with her, Bella had a feeling her dad was behind her sister's visit; he always did wish she was a little more like her.

It wouldn't be so bad if they actually got on but being in a not so perfect world, they never had a tight relationship; in fact they where complete opposites. For one thing Aria was 7 years older than her, outgoing, talented and smart finishing University a year ahead of everybody in her class. She was everything Bella was not...but this wasn't the thing that was troubling her the most, what was troubling her was that she still needed to find a way to tell Edward she even had a sister and that she was coming to live in forks for a while.

"You okay?" Snapping out her thoughts Bella turned to find that Edward had already opened the car's door and was waiting for her to step out.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just thinking" She replied climbing out of the passenger side.

He nodded closing the car door behind her, before following closely as she hurried up the garden footpath to open the house door, almost dodging the subject that he could tell she was hiding from him. Emmett and Alice were sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Hey guys… what are we watching?" Bella asked.

"You want some food?" Startled she looked over at Edward before shaking her head in a silent 'no' "Water? Coke?"

"No, Edward I'm fine" She answered, giving him a smile.

"Yes Edward she's fine." Alice interrupted slightly mocking the couple; Edward frowned at his sister but sat down next to Bella. Bella patted his knee in reassurance giving him a shy smile; ever since he got back he's been overprotective and over attentive if that's even a word and he was in a way getting on everybody nerves.

"Oh...and we're watching E!"

Bella smirked; it was funny that being vampires and living hundreds of years, Alice and Emmett still loved to be on top of what the big celebrities were up to.

_"We're here outside LA Staples Center where NLTR the newest pop band sensation just finished giving their last concert for their 2010 world tour. Now as we know the pop band will be taking a small break to record their second album- wait… the back door just opened..."_

"Who's NLTR again?" Bella asked receiving an agitated sigh from Alice who then proceeded to roll her eyes at her friend's obvious neglect of Celebrity detail.

"Bella! Not like the Rest...the newest pop band sensation. Honestly Bella you need to watch TV more often, what do you and Edward do all those times you're in the house!" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question?" Emmet smirked glancing from Bella to Edward. Alice huffed punching Emmet's arm.

This wasn't the first time Bella had heard such a remark, not the innuendo Emmet just threw at them but her lack of any type of social life. Honestly all she needed was Edward and after his sudden disappearance it just felt that he could be gone anytime, it seemed as if the best way to calm herself of that insecurity was to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Oh right...sorry" She answered Ignoring Emmet's mocking.

_"Oh my god… its songwriter and musical sensation Aria, let's see if we can ask her some questions."_

"_ARIA!" _Startled Bella focused her attention on the TV; all she could think about was _'NLTR is Aria's project?' _Edward seemed to sense her change from awkward to alarmed and focus his attention on the TV also…

* * *

As soon as the young women stepped out she was blinded by flash after flash. The big security guy rushed in front to keep reporters behind the red line and most likely to give the young women a bit of a personal space. She could see the band farther down the line signing some autographs and posing for pictures.

Aria... Aria... ARIA...Her name was being shouted and screamed from every direction but she stood and smiled despite the ongoing fight to get her attention. Kelly stepped up picking what network would be the first to ask a question, pointing to a guy from one random network.

_"Aria, what do you think of the guys performance?"_

"I think they were great, as always they have a lot of talent, each one with their unique style that just makes NLTR what it is."

_"What can we expect for the second album?"_

"You know, we just got the green light for that. I'm flying later today to a studio we had set in this amazing small town and we'll see what comes up. I can definitely say we're going for a brand new sound without losing what NLTR is."

She smiled and posed for a few pictures while waiting for the next question. Aria couldn't help but frown when she saw Kelly pointing to a girl holding the E! mic. She loved the E! Crew, she really did they were always nice and kind, and while there's no better promotions than that of the E!. The interview itself was always a double sword, on one hand great promotion, on the other they do then to dig a bit deeper and you gotta know how to dodge their personal and deeper questions or your screw.

_"Aria, so putting together a hit sensation pop band, a new album on the works, world famous song writer, world tour...what's next?"_

"Geez… when you put it like that, what can be next?" She smiled, earning a few laughs from the other reporters, "No seriously it's been great, I'm writing a few songs for um some big artist, of course I have the NLTR album to work on and maybe a movie soundtrack which I'm not allowed at this time to comment on until the deal comes through, but I'm really looking forward to it"

Aria posed for a few more pictures, said a few thank you's before slowly starting to make her way out of the mass of reporters and towards the company car.

_"So then, why move to a small town to record the second album, when you have all this"_ She froze in mid step…double sword remember? That was definitely a question that without doubt she didn't want to be asked.

"Is not about what I can have, I grew up in a small town. And with all of these projects on the way I just need to take a little break from the city and really concentrate on my work. I happen to find that small towns work perfect for me"

_"Care to share the name of the town?" _

Kelly stepped up with a no comment and proceeded to thank everybody for their time, while Aria made a quick escape into the escalator waiting for her at the end of the line.

* * *

_"There you have it folks, all you small town folks watch out you might get a surprise neighbourhood visit by the musical sensation Alexandria Aria Swan"_

"I always think it's weird that her last name is Swan, you're not related to her are you Bella?" Bella grimaced at Emmett question; this was as good as any moment to spill the truth about her sister.

"Actually she's my sister" Bella murmured.

"What!" Alice exclaimed looking round at her.

"Bella dear you never told us you had a sister" Esme's sudden voice startled her causing her to turn rapidly to find Esme and Carlisle at the front door before making their way towards the couch "Well she's older than me, we're not that close"

"Is she now? Always a fan of her more classical music, well we hope we get to meet her someday" Carlisle smiled, patting Bella's shoulder gently.

"Oh... Um actually she's coming to visit for a while….um starting tomorrow"

* * *

As soon as the concert and interview were over, Aria rushed home to pack her bags and head towards the airport for her three hour flight.

She couldn't help but think back to the half-lie she told the paparazzi. Honestly small towns did work for her; she just didn't want or expect to ever be going back to 'Forks' anytime soon. But a night call from her father months ago was the decisive point.

It was no mystery that Bella, her little sister had a boyfriend. Her dad first thought that the guy was great, then it turned into "She won't separate from that boyfriend of hers" but her Mom thought it was normal being her first crush and all that.

Months later it turned into 'Bella won't go anywhere without Edward...', then soon enough she got a night call with her very distressed dad saying Bella had run back to her mom's, followed by a call hours later from both parents saying Bella had an accident and that she was at the hospital and oh by the way that Edward guy was there and she now was going back to Forks...

Aria had always found that weird. Bella was supposed to be in Phoenix and Edward back in Forks and in the span of less than a day that Edward guy was in Phoenix and Bella in a hospital supposedly because she fell from the stairs.

Bella was clumsy, but Aria just knew there was something weird about the whole accident. She even thought maybe the Edward guy was being abusive; she was even more surprised that with her dad being a sheriff and all thought nothing of it, so she let that allegation slide.

But little Bella's story doesn't end there; A few months later it was 'Bella and Edward broke up', everybody thought it was for the best, and then the daily night calls came. "Bella is in a great depression, she barely comes out of her room, she won't talk or hang out with her friends, she barely eats and screams like a banshee every night".

Her dad asked her to fly to forks and lend him a hand, even sort of talk some sense to her sister, and as much as Aria wanted to help her dad, at the time she was tied up with work. However she promised that if it didn't get better in the next couple of months, she'll drop everything and fly down to Forks.

By the fourth month the nightly calls ended to be replaced by just by one "Edward and Bella are back together". That call was supposed to be all is good, an indication to finally forget about the nightly calls from her dad.

As much as she loved her dad, she couldn't help but feel frustrated with the whole ordeal. Not only was she was miles away, so what could she possible do, but she also was getting frustrated with her sister's bratty behaviour especially towards their dad. But Aria knew it was her father's way to let everything he was thinking and feeling out.

And then when her dad explained that Edward was back and Bella took him with open arms, she just knew there was something seriously wrong with her sister. Her Dad thought Bella was being overly obsessive and clingy with her relationship to Edward and she promised that as soon as the world tour was over she'll be visiting forks for a while. More like working and visiting, of course that's not a story you tell the press...

So here she was on a three our plane to forks, to spend a couple of months and figure out the weird depression, obsessive, lack of self-respect, clingy behaviour her sister was projecting.

* * *

"Thank you for flying with us, have a nice day" Aria smiled to the flight attendant and stepped out of the plane. She could already feel the changes from the big city to forks, there were no fancy retractable gate tunnels and instead you had to walk from the plane to the terminal. No big round, hot sun weather but rather a cloudy about to rain weather that would sure make for great inspirational songs.

Despite it all Aria loved it.

"Alexandria!" there was only one person who called her by her full name without making it sound like she was being scowled, she turned around searching for source of the voice, beaming as she saw her dad waving at her in the waiting area.

As soon as she got in front of him, she dropped her bags and embraced her dad "It's so good to see you!"

Charlie smiled, embracing her even harder. He couldn't help but remember the first time he picked Bella up from the airport and all he got was a silent 'hey' and an awkward hug, then again Aria was always more outgoing. He had to stop doing that...comparing them, he loved them both equally. With everything going on it just felt like Bella didn't really want to be living with him anymore, the only thing still keeping her in forks was Edward. Ironic, how that was the only thing he could thank the boy for, keeping his little girl in forks.

"Let me look at you" Aria smiled, her father arms still holding hers lightly as she stood still, letting him do his little inspection.

"Well? Do I look older? Weird? You did get the picture I sent you last summer right?" She said with a little laugh.

"You Look great honey, don't care if you're a big hot shot now, you're still my little Alexandria" She smiled at his response, any other time she would have counterattacked; telling him that she was not a little girl anymore but she knew he needed some reassurance that he was not losing both of his daughter's.

Was Bella even conscious that her dad sometimes felt alone? Besides them he had nobody…

"Okay, let's get your bags and get out of here!" They picked all the bags up plus the one she documented and made their way to the car.

"Oh god dad, did you have to pick me up in your police cruiser?"

"Be thankful I changed clothes and didn't go all Sheriff on you" Charlie teased. She wasn't so sure; she probably would prefer the sheriff clothes with a normal 4x4 truck than the cruiser. Riding in the cruiser screamed two things: 'I'm in trouble, or I'm the sheriff's daughter'.

"Get in the car" Reluctantly she got into the car as they started their hour drive to forks.

"I hope you don't expect me to drive your cruiser around town, I'm gonna need a real car for that"

"Got it covered, you're gonna drive the jeep, it just need a few notches here and there. Jake can help you with that" Jake...Jake she was sure she had heard that name before "Until then, it looks like you'll be sharing Bella's truck"

"Who's Jake?" Aria asked curiously.

"Billy's son, you know the boy Bella used to play around as kids?" Jacob Black, sure the kid lost his mom when he was younger, he and Bella always seem to hit it off well "Oh yeah! I always thought he had a thing for Bella..."

"Oh he's has a thing alright, he's in love with her."

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed, when did this happen? Two guys after her sister it screamed love triangle everywhere.

"Yup, feel sorry for the guy. Bella spent all summer with Jake when Edward left, and then she's back with Edward. By the way and yes I know what that means we're rooting for Jacob, so you know, feel free to work some evil plan for getting them together"...

* * *

"And here we are, home sweet home"

Aria looked around the house, the last time she set foot in this house was five years ago when she graduated from high school and then went off to college but to Aria it looked exactly the same as how she remembered it.

"Well? Still as you remember it?"

"Yes, but your stalling. You do know I'm not staying here right?" She loved her house but the company had set up a studio house a few blocks down.

"I know, I know. Just wanted to see if seeing the house would change your mind on that one" He smiled

"Dad I'll probably be spending a lot of time here, like eating lunch and stuff. But I do have work to do, so I need space away from all the drama."

Charlie sighed "Fair enough, I supervised the arrival of your stuff; you just need to unpack it. I'll take you there later"

A door closing, followed by footsteps could be heard from the hallway, they both looked at each other, before looking in the direction of the front door.

"Looks like Bella's home, don't be surprised if he's with her" Aria glanced at her dad before focusing on the front door, the way his dad said 'he's' left little to no imagination that he really didn't like the guy.

"You really don't like him do you?" before her dad could answer, the front door opened...

"Dad! I-m…" as soon as Bella stepped into the kitchen, she froze. "..Home"

* * *

There were voices coming from inside the house, more specifically from the kitchen. Edward knew from those voices that as soon as he stepped into the house he would get to meet Bella's sister. He didn't know what was a bigger shocker the fact that he couldn't read her mind like Bella's or that Bella even had a sister and never mentioned it..She must have had her reasons right?

Countless thoughts ran through his head, most importantly to be careful around her. If she was anything like Bella she could easily figure out what he was.

Of course Bella reassured him that her and Aria were complete opposite, it still bothered him that Bella never mentioned her, so when he heard another voice almost as enticing as Bella's he figured it belong to Aria. He thought of warning her, warning Bella that her sister was in fact already home…but something stopped him, a mild curiosity to see a natural reaction to her sister presence, maybe then he would be able to understand why her sister was kept a secret.

As soon as they stepped inside, Bella headed for the kitchen and from the way she froze mid-step, he knew she had seen her.

Edward rounded the corner, entering the kitchen just after Bella, and there sitting on the counter swinging her legs without a care in the world, was her sister…?

She looked different than he expected, she had long brown hair that felt to the middle. Her eyes where light brown, gentle, enticing but there was a spark of something else that Edward couldn't quite place, and unlike his Bella, Aria possessed a fairer skin, coincidental to her Italian roots.

* * *

"Aria!" Bella greeted awkwardly, Aria stood up to greet her sister.

"Bella" In those five years since she last saw her, she hadn't changed much. She had grown yes, but she was still taller than her by a few inches.

She still was pale as the moon, but was certainly not a little girl anymore; of course she'd figured that out when she managed to captivate the attention of two different guys.

Her eyes then moved to the guy standing behind her sister, he seemed reserved, almost on edge but she could see a tingle of curiosity, this was probably the first he'd heard of her.

She shifted her glance back to Bella, to subtly show that she wasn't about to start staring at the love of her sister's life, she could further analyze this guy when Bella introduces them to one another.

"What no hug? Not even an awkward one?" Bella seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about by her sister's blunt comment. With her reaction, 7 years gap and 5 years of not seeing each other there was no way the hug could be anything but awkward.

"Oh yeah sure" They briefly hugged each other, more for their dad's benefit than theirs. It wasn't like they hated each other, she was her little sister after all but they were different in every possible way; both had their own opinions on just about everything and never have they really agreed on anything. It's just the way they were born and how they've grown to be...

"Um..." Bella started brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and stepping aside, so Aria could get a better look at Edward "This is Edward...my boyfriend" She introduced, instantly stepping beside him so she could link her arm in his.

She narrowed her gaze at Edward quickly doing overview of the guy. She could clearly see the appeal and why Bella was so hung up on this guy. He was as pale as a ghost almost like her, and from what she could tell by the way he wore his clothes is that he had a toned body, but he wasn't exactly her type... He in no way could ever be compared to _him_...

But what caught her attention were his eyes, golden like a cat; there was something eerie about them. Still as to not be rude Aria nodded and introduced herself to him "Nice to meet you, I'm Alexandria or Aria, Bella's older sister" She could see a frown appear on Edward's face but was quickly masked by a smile as she shook his hand.

The moment their hands made contact, it took everything in Aria to stifle her gasp. His hands were cold as ice, and his mere touch send goosebumps from her arm to the back of her neck. She felt something...like death, unnatural, almost ghostly coming from him. Not necessary evil, yet it wasn't the same feeling she got from _him_, this was different.

Aria was always proud of her ability to always be a good judge of character, but she wasn't sure what to make of Edward – something about him, even from the way he touched her during a simple hello handshake was unnerving. Quickly she let go of his hand and took a step back.

"Okay…" Like an icebreaker both sister's turned to look at their dad, clasping his hands in excitement "Now that you two greeted and Edward was introduced, how about some lunch?"

"Oh no thanks Chief Swan I already ate" Edward answered quickly.

"Really? Is there something wrong with my cooking? I won't poison you, you know?"

Edward sniggered at the reply "No, of course not"

"Well it's just, you never eat when your here, you just watch us eat" Charlie replied passing a confused look in Edwards direction. Aria frowned looking over at Edward and then at her sister, she found it peculiar that the guy never ate with them, not even once.

"Mom really insisted on me eating something before I headed out, she's really…well she doesn't want me to be bothering other people…yeah" Edward said almost as if sensing her questioning glance.

"I-It's true Esme can make a bit too much…at times" Bella interrupted coming to his defense.

Aria nodded, the couple made a little bit of small talk and then excused themselves to Bella's room. Charlie then offered to take Aria to her place and order some take-out seeing as it was just the two of them left.

She agreed but it was clear to see that her mind was elsewhere on the ride home. It was obvious to Aria that Bella had interjected that comment about this 'Esme' in the hope to reassure her and her dad of Edward's excuse for never eating around them. But to Aria, Bella should've just kept quiet, because as soon as those words left her mouth and by the way she instantly came to his defense she knew she was lying.

There was something definitely off about Edward and if Aria was going to do anything - it was to uncover what is actually underneath all the shifty eye glances and obvious lies...

* * *

**So there you have it the first Chapter of LBYD (Live Before You Die). I hope you guys like it feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably mentioned that I DO NOT OWN anything twilight or vampire related, but only the characters that you DO NOT recognize (forgot to mention that on the last chapter, I think)**

**Then I will like to wish you all a sort of bleated New Years! Wish I had this chapter ready for new years as a gift, but…I'm giving it to you guys now so ta da!**

**One last thing before you move on to the story, another amazing shout out to my beta Sparkly Blue Eyes! You should probably get used to the constant shout out, because that's how good she is. If you're liking the story so far and if its progressing at all is because of her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Beginning to stir in her sleep she could hear the faint sound of the leaves rustling and the birds chirping outside; that could only mean that morning was starting to catch up with her. She sighed, rolling her head to the side – almost trying to block the brightness of the day that was shining in through the window. She wished that she could fall back into the deepness of her dreams, if only for five more minutes...

_"Wake up, love" She mumbled in respond, ignoring the alluring voice that called her from her sleep. A soft finger traced her arm, following the trail to her neck, cheek and resting on her bottom lip. She could feel the soft touch on her bottom lip, tracing it and tugging it lightly…_

_"Mmm, you're so cute when you're half asleep" The voice said once again, before feeling a pair of soft lips upon her own. Startled she opened her eyes to be met with deep blue ones, she sighed once she recognized it was him, responding to his kiss with equal pace and passion._

_She felt him break the kiss before feeling his lips move gently up her neck, kissing and biting as they went; making his way up to her ear where he continued to tease her just the way he knew she liked. She moaned when he found her sensitive spot just behind her ear, earning a smirk in return. Becoming lost in the moment she raised her arm up and tangled her hands in his hair; needing him she gripped onto him – pulling his handsome face round to her so that she could kiss him...god she wanted to... _

_Hearing him moan, she couldn't help but smile teasingly in between their kisses; she loved the fact that she could get to him like no one else. He growled in slight annoyance, breaking the kiss he leant up and passed her an irritated look. She however knew him better than that and could see the glint of playfulness and laughter in his eyes, he finally caved in and smiled at her, quickly being replaced by a frown._

_"What is it?" She asked. _

_"You've got company…" _

_She shot him a confused look "What?"_

_"You need to wake up love…"_

Aria opened her eyes instantly being greeted with big red numbers that read 7:30am. She finally turned and glanced at the window, not feeling disappointed when she saw it was going to be another cloudy day in forks. In the background of her trying to wake herself up, she could hear the doorbell ringing...over and over again; muttering a few curses under her breath, she stood up and picked up some random clothes to wear – throwing them on in whatever order she could be bothered to, she opened her bedroom door and rushed downstairs...This definitely wasn't the way she enjoyed waking up in the morning...

* * *

It had been two days since Aria got to Forks; two days of basically living like a hermit, living out of nothing but take-out menus. Unpacking was hell; it was more hell when she had to set up the studio. All the equipment was there but nothing was hooked-up. Yesterday was the day she was finally able to settle in, she figured she would try and catch up on some work before Monday came around; hours were spent just sitting on her black grand piano. She started what sounded like a 'promising' melody which then gradually turned into a 'being stuck in the middle' melody, before finally becoming a 'kind of sucky' melody and the reason for that was…Edward.

She couldn't stop thinking about him; there was something seriously wrong about the guy. Aria made herself a promise to find out what was really going on with all the mysterious behaviour, lies and shifty eye glances and that was why today her sister was ringing her door at 7:30am.

Needing a break from doing her own detective work...Aria needed to go grocery shopping and run some errands, but she couldn't do that without a car. Her dad agreed to have Bella pick her up so that she could drive her to school – that way she could then use the car to visit the Blacks and pick up her Jeep; her dad assured her that Jacob had left it as good as new...

To Aria it was the perfect opportunity, Jacob Black could surely shed some light on the whole Edward - Bella thing, and she finally would be getting her car.

"Hey Bella, give me a minute" Aria greeted her sister with a small wave, before disappearing into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee.

"That's okay, I just came by to leave you the keys, well and the truck" Bella's voice could be heard from the entrance gradually becoming clearer as she enter the kitchen.

"What do you mean leave me the truck? I thought I was driving you?" She frowned.

Bella shifted awkwardly clearly nervous to what she was going to say next "Oh, um Edward is driving me"

Aria pressed her lips in a tight line, seriously? Couldn't she spend one morning without him…"Nonsense, I'm driving you"

"No, its okay Edward is already outside..." Seeing the questioning look on her sister face, Bella was quick to add "He followed me here so…"

Aria nodded, grabbing her coffee and the car keys from Bella; both girls exited the house. A silver Volvo was sitting outside the driveway with Edward leaning against the car, waiting patiently for Bella.

"Edward..." Aria greeted

"Aria" he nodded in return

"You should head out; I'll be driving Bella to school." She got her stuff to the truck, seeing the couple shared a glance.

"But he already-"

"I don't mind -"

Both were quick to respond, but Aria was expecting it "One morning away from him won't kill you Bella, we agreed with dad I'll be driving you and that's what we are doing." She shifted her eyes to Edward, waiting for him to climb into his Volvo and leave; instead the couple looked at Aria before looking at each other.

Edward nodded murmuring an "It's okay, I'll meet you there".

Bella nodded before standing on her tiptoes silently asking him for a kiss, which he was happy to oblige.

Aria watched the couple kiss, the way Edward leaned down and cupped Bella's cheek for a kiss, reminded her of _his_ kisses, and the loving and lustful looks _he_ would send before kissing her...

She snapped out of her thoughts, clearing her throat to get the lovers attention; waiting for Bella to finally pull herself away, before climbing into the truck...

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rude" 5 minutes into their drive and those were the first words Bella had said to her sister...not 'thank you for driving me' or anything – just 'You didn't have to be so rude'.

"Bella, I don't understand your reluctance to spend time with people other than Edward." Aria retorted.

"I love him..."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're bound to him for every second of every day."

"You just…Ah you wouldn't understand... I-I love him" Her sister's lack of answer was infuriating, it was a childish answer. Without facts to support her claim, it was starting to sound more like a tantrum for not being able to drive to school with Edward. Aria was beginning to think her sister love for Edward's was nothing more than a childish love.

As if loving him was the answer for her lack of social live or independency, _she _knew what love was; she continued to love _him _but she didn't spend the rest of her days tide to him like a puppy. The fact that Edward was not putting a stop to it only confirmed her theory that things definitely weren't right...

The drive was quiet and starting to become unbelievably awkward...Aria was annoyed at her sister and Bella, well as usual wasn't saying much at all. Having nothing to occupy her mind, she couldn't help but get lost in her own memories...

_She remembered when she was 19 freshly out of college, just starting her career and she met him. She didn't know better back then, following him like a lost puppy; much like Bella was to Edward. She was sure she wanted to spend forever with him and that nothing else mattered. She had barely just turned 19 but was ready to throw everything away for him…but he put a stop to it. They had forever and forever was a long time to regret not living your live to the fullest so he encouraged her...to fulfil her dreams; to live her life at the fullest and when the time was right then they could have forever… _

So yes, Aria as a matter of fact could understand; more than Bella could imagine. This was one of the reasons why she was so persistent to get to the bottom of her sister's relationship.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride" Bella said grabbing her things in an attempt to make a quick escape before her sister could stop her.

Aria noticed this and sighed. Turning off the engine, she stepped out of the car alongside Bella. "I'll be here at 12:00, to pick you up."

Bella looked at Aria trying to hide her frustration instead she just rolled her eyes at her and started walking towards Jessica and the gang that were there, as usual gathering around Mike's car.

Her sister had only been in Forks 3 days and she was already getting on her nerves. It was clear she didn't approve of her relationship with Edward; but what wasn't helping the situation at all, was that her dad was already on her case too. But they wouldn't understand, she loved Edward… she wanted to spend eternity with him. And this school and hanging out with her friends, meant nothing to her compared to the life that awaited her with Edward.

What was the point of making friends if they would all die at one point, what was the point of University and dreams when she would stay young forever, but having Edward in return? They would probably travel around, moving from place to place; in the attempt to not raise suspicions of their age. She couldn't wait to be with Edward… to really be with Edward…

"Bella…" Mike greeted her with his usual cocky smirk.

"Mike" She greeted him with a slight nod, before greeting the rest of the gang "Hey guys".

Bella saw Jessica and Angela whispering to each other, slighting pointing towards her truck.

Yet Mike was the first to break the silence "Wow...Who's the hottie leaning on your truck?" The gang all glanced at Aria leaning casually against the truck watching their interaction.

"That would be my sister Aria" Bella answered glancing back at her sister briefly.

"Oh my god! I told you it was her!" Angela shouted.

Jessica looked baffled "Your sister is Alexandria Aria Swan?"

* * *

Aria watched Bella interact with a group of teenagers, Two of them looked too smart for their age, a jock who obviously had an eye for her sister...yes another one and a girl that Aria was sure was either a cheerleader or the class president.

_So Bella did have friends. _Aria thought but by looking at them she knew Bella was not even trying; making her frown in thought. It was clear these kids were going out of their way to involve Bella in their group, and yet her sister seemed to be taking it for granted.

The girls kept whispering between each other and pointing her way, she could only assume they recognized her. Bella nodded to their question, all of her friends seemed to be shocked by whatever she had said.

Noticing that familiar Volvo pull into the school and park in one of the empty bays, Bella excused herself so that she could go and see Edward, who was now walking across the car park towards her.

Not even bothering to introduce her friends to her - which they did seem eager to do – Aria watched her sister greet Edward with a small kiss before greeting four other people. Aria narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look at them; they all had what looked like pale ice skin, with the same golden cat eyes as Edward. She had no idea who they were but she knew just who to ask...

She locked the truck and casually walked across the school parking lot towards Bella's group of so called friends. She sensed she was being watched, glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella and the pale looking kids glancing in her direction.

Pausing at the group, all four kids straightened; Aria could see that the two girls seemed nervous at her sudden presence shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well hello there" Aria smiled, surprised that the blonde guy was the first to address her - She had to give the kid props for trying to flirt with her.

"Hey Kids…" The blond guy's smirk disappeared being replaced by a frown at being called a kid, obviously shot down by her without even trying. "I saw you talking with my sister earlier, so I can only assume your her friends, it seems she forgot to introduce us. So I thought I would do the honors"

"Oh...we know who you are! It's such an honor to meet you" The obvious smart girl smiled eagerly raising her hand and introducing herself "I'm Angela"

Aria nodded shaking the girl's hand; smiling in return.

"This is Jessica" She nodded to the blond and proceeded to the same as with Angela; nodding in acknowledgment and shaking their hands "Mike and Eric".

She made small talk with them, learning the basic stuff; their involvement in the school with Jessica being the class president, Angela and Eric working on the newspaper and Mike being a football player. She was slowly but surely learning how they befriended Bella. All the time she was talking with them Aria could feel the lingering eyes of Edward and his group.

"That's really awesome, that you're all so involved in school, so um you see those people with Bella and Edward?" They all nodded "Who are they?"

"Seriously?" Mike asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Yes, seriously...what?" Aria got the feeling she was missing something; they all looked at her as if she should already know the answer.

"Sorry...It's just with Bella being with Edward…we figured you had met the rest of the family" Jessica replied.

Seeing the confused look on Aria's face, Angela couldn't help but answer her original question "They are the Cullen's…as in Edwards's brothers and sisters…except its weird because they're like 'together'."

"What do you mean 'together'?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention their adopted, so really there is nothing sinful about it. The red headed is Alice she's with Jasper he's the curly one. Then Rosalie the blonde is with Emmett" Jessica explained.

"You get used to it after a while" Eric interrupted, Mike just nodded his head in agreement; he seemed to be the only one who really had a problem with it. The gang watched Aria's reaction.

Feeling even more doubt and uncertainty appear, Aria glanced at the 'Cullen's' out of the corner of her eye before looking back at the group "So tell me…. what else do you know about these Cullen's?"

* * *

Barely conscious of the ride towards the Blacks, Aria parked the truck on the front porch; she could see the red house and a small light coming from the garage. She rested her head down on the wheel, her mind spinning with the conversation she had with Bella's friends about the Cullen's.

Aria groaned – she had way too much information floating around her head and to make it worse she didn't know what to make of it…All she wanted was someone to tell her In a clear way what exactly was going on with her sister; instead all she got where more questions and a nagging feeling that something was seriously weird with the Cullen's but what?

She saw a figure in the distance step up out of the garage, squinting her eyes she just about could see through the fog; she could make out a strong man, toned with short dark hair probably around 18 waving at her. Confused as to who he could be, she awkwardly waved back. Stepping out of the car she walked towards the entrance of the garage.

"Aria" He greeted with a broad smile; Aria could do nothing but stare...

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" The young man...no young boy, nodded. Was this really Bella's childhood friend?

Aria was speechless; he sure had changed since the last time she saw him. No skinny awkward body or long black hair. But instead a full toned body, short dark hair, all which complemented him and no doubt made him an extremely attractive young boy.

"God what did they feed you when you were growing up?" Jacob burst out laughing shaking his head in amusement; mumbling something about 'same old Aria' before they both walked towards the garage.

"There's the jeep, I just need to finish checking a few things, if that's okay?" He asked; eyeing her as she made her way around the car, inspecting it and trying to get a feel for what would be her car in the next few months.

"Sure, I can wait"

* * *

Jacob saw her do one more round of the truck, inspecting it and looking inside the window probably just to get a better look and feel of the truck she was entrusted with "So uh, you and Bella still best buds?" Aria asked.

Jacob glanced at her, not sure how to answer; things between them were complicated - he loved her and after months of trying to make her admit that she to loved him, she finally had…but it wasn't enough...she was still choosing _him_.

"Um…yeah sort of. Things are a bit more complicated now." That was as honest as an answer he could give. It was complicated because he wasn't enough for her and yet he knew she loved him.

He couldn't stand watching them together, he was sick of coming second, but more than that she was marrying him...marrying _HIM_, a vampire. It was no longer good enough to be there for her, waiting for whenever _he_ made a stupid mistake and he could have another chance to convince her that he was a better option.

No, not anymore not when he knew that no matter what mistake the blood thirsty Vamp made, like going to get himself killed or running away and breaking her heart or even putting her in danger she would always run back to him… he was done.

"Because you love her?"

Jacob snapped out his thought at Aria's question "What?"

"You heard me; you love her… so things are more complicated now." Aria answered and all Jacob could do was nod in agreement because yes, that's why things were more complicated now.

"Does she know...that you love her?" Jacob hear the hesitation in her question, she could probably tell even sense that it was a sore subject for him. Yet he felt the need to answer honestly...

"Yes" This time he could hear her heart accelerating and the slight intake of breathe, part of the werewolf gene. Whatever answer she was expecting it surely wasn't that.

"Oh Jacob…" He could almost feel the pity glance she was sending him, probably not intentional but he could still feel them.

Suddenly the anger came rushing by, angered by the whole situation, towards _him_; maybe a bit towards Bella for not cutting him loose from the beginning. The more he thought about it, he was angry at himself for letting himself fall so in love with her, only to be broken when he wasn't good enough…

"What does it matter, she's with that leech now!" He yelled, angrily closing the jeep hood and turning so that Aria was facing his back; trying to keep his anger in check. The last thing he needed was to change in front of her.

"Leech? You call your best friend's boyfriend a leech?" Aria questioned him, not angry at the nickname; amused more than anything.

He ignored her question, opting to rather concentrate on controlling his emotions. He sighed when he felt the tension leave his body and the anger returning to that deep corner where it couldn't boil out to the surface. Saddened at the whole situation and undeniably tired he turned and looked at her…"You know the saddest think is… that she loves me back"

Aria stood perplexed, not believing the words that came out of Jacob. Surely he was imagining it.

* * *

Jacob as if sensing her doubt in his claim continued to explain "It's true… it took me almost a month to make her realize that, I even kissed her to prove it. She was stubborn, she hit...well she tried to hit me."

Aria watched him; to stunned at the revelation to move as she watched him rub his face with his hand "...and then after a couple of weeks, she asked me to kiss her and when I did…she didn't exactly push me away. After it, it was like nothing had happened she just said she loves me but she loves _him _more."

Aria didn't know what to think, what to feel. But it was clear this whole thing was breaking Jacob in every way. What was her sister thinking, kissing him...where was her 'oh eternal love for Edward' when she was telling another guy that she loved him too.

"I'm sorry" Jacob chuckled, glancing at her with a defeated and tired look, one that made him seemed much older than what he really was. "I'm not even sure why I just told you all that"

Aria snapped out of her thoughts closing the connection, she did know why he just suddenly spilled all his inner thoughts. She probably shouldn't have opened the connection, shouldn't have pried, but she knew he needed the release and she wanted what information she could get…she needed to know the story behind his unreciprocated love…

* * *

Jacob felt lighter than he had in a long time, he felt somewhat at peace even when the whole situation was so screwed up. Maybe all he needed was to just let it out, but he still couldn't comprehend what made him just suddenly split his guts out…it all started with a small conversation and then bang, he couldn't shut up...

Was it because she was Bella's older sister and somewhere deep inside he was hoping for some insight into Bella's mind? Whatever it was, at least for now, he was actually feeling calmed and relaxed.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked at Aria once more "So what brings you back to Forks?" He asked, slightly glancing her way before gathering whatever tools he had used and putting them back in their case.

"Work…" He looked at her sending her that silent 'oh come on look'. He didn't doubt she was doing work. He wouldn't deny he followed her career up close, which is exactly how he knew 'work', was not her first reason to be coming back to Forks.

"Okay...Okay….mostly dad's orders." He nodded, silently encouraging her to continue "He's worried about this Edward/Bella relationship, and he somehow got it in his mind that I can change her mind about her not being with him."

At Aria's confession Jacob's mind started reeling with all the possibilities. He knew Aria didn't know the whole situation – maybe she would never know.

No one should know what really hangs out in the dark, there were times he wished he didn't know either, but…what if she could change Bella's mind….

No...Bella wouldn't, but… she was marrying him and didn't she need permission approval of her family or whatever?

"Can you?" He asked before thinking, but the possibility of stopping Bella's insane plan was strongly embedded in his head. He could accept that Bella wasn't choosing him, at least he would get to accept it, with time…But he wasn't ready to lose her completely.

And Bella marrying _him_ meant Bella being turned….and then he would lose her forever.

* * *

"Can You?" Aria looked at Jacob, surprised to see a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Can I what?" She tentatively asked

"You know, stop her...change her mind?" He marched towards her, standing a few feet away, almost eager to hear her answer.

"I honestly don't know… wait- you said stop her…from what?" Aria was still stunned at Jacob's sudden behavior change, what had she said that had giving him such hope? And hope for what?

"I'll take that as a maybe…there's something you should know then..."

At this point all Aria could think was "_there's more?"_as if all she had learned in the last few hours, wasn't enough to send her into a spiraling mood. Yet the urgency, in which he said it, peeked Aria's curiosity "Okay…"

"Bella's...Bella's marrying Edward… just after graduation" He replied.

"What?" How could she marry him? A million reasons rushed through her head as to why this was such a bad a idea, the most prominent one was standing just a few feet away from her.

"Charlie… doesn't know" Jacob added

Could the heart love two persons? Yes. You could love a lover, yet love a brother and a sister. But could the love be the same? No.

That much she was certain of, her sister couldn't love both of them, like she was claiming to. She was only being selfish for not letting one go, this was her own insecurity rising to the surface.

If she knew what she wanted, where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do and whom she wanted to be with….

Then the choice of which one she loved would not be split between to completely different people, two completely different personalities that only enhanced her two twisted ways of thinking.

Aria was never more certain that her sister was making a huge mistake.

* * *

She felt drained, there was no other way to put it - by the time she had reached the Black's Aria didn't think things could any worse or even more complicated; but Jacob's confession just spiraled things into a whole new level.

How could her dad, let things get this far? Then she remembered the last thing Jacob had said to her, before making her way home: 'Charlie doesn't know'. He didn't know…She had to give her sister props for keeping things quiet, until god knows when...

Aria sighed, throwing her jacket somewhere on the floor and making her way to the couch. She was done thinking about what she learnt today about Bella's future life or whatever the hell it was going around. It was overwhelming sure… but if Aria was being honest, the thing that left more of an impact was the conversation with Jacob.

It was clear the kid was head over-heels for her sister, the raw and deep emotions she felt from him where unbearable, on the edge of spiraling out of control, which is why she decided to open the connection and in doing that it had left her completely worn out.

She could still feel it even though it had only been a few hours, the hate, the anger, sadness, rage and behind all that never ending love and whatever hope she somehow gave him.

Jacob reminded her of _Him_, they were nothing alike, not physically but at that moment emotionally it reminded her of _him_ years ago. How broken he was and all because of _her._

She needed a release, if not she was going to go mad…

"Fucking love triangles" she murmured, standing up she walked lazily over to her baby grand piano. Her own personal therapy for release, her way of pouring whatever she was thinking and feeling out.

She traced the top of the piano, following the trail towards the black keys before settling on the chord of her choosing and letting go…

The soft melody flowing the room, calming her and relaxing her, being the comfort that she needed for now…

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
__Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
__Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road.  
__Will you come back? No one knows.  
__I realize, it was only just a dream._

**"You know the saddest think is… that she loves me back"**

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm at the basement.  
__Number one spot, and now you found your own replacement.  
__I swear now, I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

**"What does it matter, he's with that leech now!" He yelled, angrily closing the jeep hood.**

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
__I Should put it down, Shoulda got that ring.  
__Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
__See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life, my baby, my wife.  
__You left me, I'm tied  
__Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
__Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
__Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._

**"...and then after a couple of weeks, she asked me to kiss her and when I did…she didn't exactly push me away."**

_So I travel back, down that road.  
__Will you come back? No one knows.  
__I realize it was only just a dream._

_When I be riding, I swear I see your face at every turn.  
__Trying to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
__And I just hope you notice you're the only one I yearn for  
__Oh and I'll be missing you, when will I learn?_

**"After it was like nothing had happened she just said she loves me but she loves **_**him **_**more." **

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
__Now I'm in the club, thinking all about you baby.  
__Hey, you where so easy to love.  
__But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.  
__And Now i'm whishin you pick up the phone.  
__But you made a decision that you wanted to move on  
__Cuz I was wrong_

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me.  
__Thinking about us, what we gonna be?  
__Open my eyes it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road.  
__Will you come back? No one knows.  
__I realize it was only just a dream._

**"Does she know...that you love her?"**

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
__If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
__And now they're gone and  
__You're wishing you could give them everything._

**"Yes"**

_Oh, If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
__If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
__And now they're gone and  
__You're wishing you could give them everything._

_Open my eyes, It's just a dream  
__So I travel back, travel back  
__down that road.  
__Will you come back? No one knows.  
__And I realize, yeah,_

_It was only just a dream…_

* * *

**_Song: "Just a Dream" by Nelly. _**

**_Changed a couple of words based on an awesome cover of the son by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. No copyright intended. Check out the cover they did, really amazing probably even better than the song._**

**_Just go to youtube and type "Just a dream sam tsui" and it should be the first link._**

**So let me know what you think, just hit that little review button. =) I would really appreciated, can't wait to hear your thoughts on the story. Are you guys liking it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3 at last! Sorry it took so long, work's been crazy. Hope you guys like this chapter is sort of a filler chapter we're getting to the good stuff...**

**Thank you to every one how review and thanks to my beta SparkyBlueEyes! check out her newest story "Out From Under" it rocks! (.net/s/6619511/1/Out_from_Under)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shooting upright in bed, Aria tried desperately to calm her breathing; looking around she tried to get her bearings and to make sure she was alone. It had been three days since the conversation with Jacob and Aria had stayed away as much as possible from Jacob, Bella and the Cullen's; instead she spent her time at the beach and at home writing.

Surprisingly all of the drama gave way for some really good song ideas and it gave her the chance to analyze the twisted love triangle from each point of view. Occasionally writing on a piece of paper, peculiar things that popped up from the conversations she's had with her dad, Bella, Jacob and Bella's friends.

Except for last night, taking a break from her continuing detective work, Aria chose to lose herself in the studio; for hours. Just editing and mixing one of the band's new songs until 3am, then going to bed with the promise that she'll hopefully dream of him again, like she had for the last few nights.

But her dreams betrayed her, Aria scrambled towards her desk, tripping on her way with clothes she couldn't bother to pick up. She frantically opened drawer after drawer, moving things aside in a desperate need to find what she was looking for...

Not finding what she wanted, Aria slammed the lower drawer shut and straightened herself up; huffing at the fact she couldn't keep her things organized...especially in a time when she needed it the most. Glancing around she finally spotted her song notebook on the top shelf of her desk; hurrying over she reached forward and grabbed the book – her hands shaking in anxiousness as she turned page after page...searching for that one piece of paper she had carried for the last couple of days...

"Where are you… where are you…" Aria moaned, frustrated she took the notebook by the cover and shook it; until a white piece of paper fell to the floor.

In an instant she was on her knees and unfolding the piece of paper...Her dream - no nightmare still fresh in her mind; the possible answer to the mystery secrets, lies and shifty eye glances embedded in the back of her mind...

_"Doesn't eat...weirdo..."_

_"Pale"_

_"Mandatory camping trip on sunny days"_

_"Always Cold"_

_"Siblings 'together' gross..."_

_"Golden eye colour...almost cat like..."_

...And finally her eyes rested on the last part of her notes, the only phrase in capitals. The one word that was about to send her into an uncontrollable spiral...

"LEECH"

She dropped the paper and gasped, it couldn't be. She wouldn't believe it to Aria it didn't make sense, everything she knew about them was being questioned in this white little piece of paper…

* * *

She felt a gust of wind blow in from her window, then a presence of someone standing in the room with her. Bella knew it was him...she could sense him anywhere.

"Edward…" Bella whispered trying not to wake her dad up. She smiled, ready to stand up and greet him; when she saw the sombre look on his face "What's wrong?"

"There's been an attack"

"Victoria?"

Edward nodded, looking around the room he started to pick up random things to entertain himself but Bella knew better – she knew he was trying to think of other things rather than actually dealing with the fact that Victoria was closer to them.

"Alice, is tracking her movement, she's on her way here..."

Bella could feel the panic rising, she saw Edward turned and looked at her, probably hearing her heart racing. But she couldn't help it, Victoria and her squad had almost succeeded twice in killing her….

Edward as if sensing her thoughts, speed to her side, taking her hand in his "I won't let anything happen to you, this time I'm here, we're all here. And she will be stopped once and for all"

Bella nodded, his words ringing in her head, she knew he was referring to the last attack with Lauren and how he wasn't there to protect her; instead Jacob and the pack came to the rescue.

Victoria was persistent, and the more she failed, the more she was resorting to more drastic and sadistic plans of attack. This time she wasn't alone she had at least 3 others...newborns from what they could tell.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah...just thinking"

"We think it is best if you come stay with us all day, that way you'll be protected" She figured as much, last time she was protected by all of them - James still managed to trick her into thinking he had her mom. She knew her mom was safe, last time their mistake was assuming that her running back to Arizona was the way to keep her safe and now they were suggesting they had to stay in town and...

"My dad and my sister, what about them?"

Edward shushed her gently "You're dad is spending the day with Bill" Kissing her forehead in reassurance.

"And Aria?"

Edward frowned not sure how to answer that "Alice is outside waiting for us and then we're heading to your sister. Alice thinks you should invite her to a girl's night out at the house.

"She, she still can't see her movements?" Edward shook his head, then smirked "You know, it's weird there aren't many people she can't see and usually it's because they hide their movements, but she's so close to you and its killing her trying to figure out why she can't see her movements"

Bella nodded, it had been a big shock to Alice when Bella told her a week ago that her sister was coming to forks. She kept going on about how come she didn't see that happening. They later found that just like when Bella was around Jacob or any werewolf, Alice couldn't see anything related to her sister at all; needless to say it drove Alice mad with curiosity.

Bella inwardly smiled, she could only imagine to the extent Alice would go to convince Aria to a girl's night out, just so she could figure out her little dilemma, it would probably drive Aria mad...

'Good' She thought, then she would probably get to feel what she had been feeling since Aria arrived.

"What?" Edward asked, after seeing her smirk "I don't see Aria anywhere near a girls night out…"

* * *

Aria needed to do some research; she needed to be completely sure of what she had just discovered. They couldn't be...Vampires...could they?

There had to be another explanation, she wasn't a newbie on the whole supernatural folklore, she knew what was out there, she had for years now...But what she knew about them, didn't fit at all with her conclusion...

Just what the hell was going on?

She knew there was no point in hitting the extra small Forks library, what she needed was in Port Angeles. Changing quickly, she walked downstairs pressing the answering machine on her way towards the kitchen to prepare herself a coffee and sandwich for the road.

"You have five new messages" The machine politely informed her.

"Hey! Aria, this is Alice Cullen…I'm Edward's sister" Aria froze turning slightly to look at the machine "Anyways, Bella and I are having a girl's night out today and we would really like for you to join us, we could finally get to meet each other. Call me back when you get this"

There was no way she was going anywhere near them, not until she knew for sure what were they. Aria was sure of one thing...the Cullen's were not human.

"Hey Aria, Alice again. You haven't called me back yet; will you be joining us for the girl's night?"

Aria ignored the rest of the message, walking towards the kitchen to prepare her to-go breakfast as fast as she could. In the background she could still hear the machine playing message after message, just how many times had the girl called.

But the last of them, she heard when she was rushing around the house gathering the things she needed for the trip.

"Hey Aria, sorry to bother you again, you still haven't told me your answer to the girls night out, I'm not one to take no for answer, or no answer at all for that matter. I'm picking up Bella in a few then we'll be heading over to yours. See you soon!"

"Shit... What's wrong with that girl" She packed her lunch then grabbed her wallet and car keys, only one thing was missing…

She hurried up to her bedroom, reaching the side of the bed she stepped around the wood floor carefully, until she heard a squeak on the wood. She knelt down, pushing the far end of the block of wood, lifting it up to reveal a hole where she kept her journal and other important stuff.

She took out an old journal, wiping the dust away to reveal elegant golden letters "Marietta Swan" Her grandmother's journal.

Aria breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as she closed the front door. Glad that she was minutes away from hitting the road and escaping any confrontation with this Alice girl.

"Hi! You must be Aria"

Aria jumped in surprise, turning around to be face to face with a beaming red headed girl that she recognized as Edward's sister. Edward stood behind her, her gaze then shifted to Bella standing a few steps away from them waving awkwardly at her.

"Yes, and you must be the annoying voice on my answering machine…"

"Sorry about that, but I see you're coming with us" Aria looked at Alice in confusion, she must have seen her re arranging her bag, probably stupidly assuming she was all packed for their god damned 'Girl's night' tonight.

"Um...No, I'm going out." She side stepped around her, making her way towards the Jeep; she didn't need to turn around to know Alice was now following her. "Afraid, I have work to do."

"I'm sure you can take one day off, right Bella?"

Aria looked from Alice to Bella, something in the way they we're insisting she joined them, left her with a feeling that they had an ulterior motive.

"Sorry I'm on a tight schedule" Aria turned round ready to climb in her truck when she felt a quick gust of wind almost like a shadow past her, only to be startled when she saw Edward in front of her blackened car door. Shocked she turned to look at the spot he was just a few second ago, then back to his current position.

"Aria, you really should come with us" He tried to sound as polite as possible, but it sounded more like an order.

"Not to sound rude, but move" Aria narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to move.

Both stood their ground, waiting to see who would cave first…Aria didn't plan on moving or backing down...who did they think they were? But there was something unnerving by the way in which Edward was looking at her...the way in which his golden eyes were slowly disappearing and being replaced by a much darker colour...Aria assumed she was causing this reaction in not doing what she was told...funny that, unlike Bella...Aria had her own mind and wasn't about to be bossed around or controlled by them...

In the moment of Edward clenching his jaw in anger, they heard an unusual sound...Alice and Edward were the first to hear it...it sounded almost like a bird...but then Aria heard it and she couldn't help but smile listening to the familiar sound...

Surprised at the sudden sound both Edward and Alice turned to look at a black crow that was sitting on the bonnet of the Volvo. Edward as if in a trance by it, moved forward and slowly started at it, never breaking eye contact with the animal...

Aria looked over at the crow feeling at ease at its sudden appearance, its time was impeccable. She quickly opened her car door and got in.

At the sound of the card door closing Edward and Alice quickly snapped out of their trance to see Aria already starting up the engine.

Not bothering saying goodbye she quickly reversed the car and sped onto the highway…

"What happened?" Bella asked looking at both of the Vampire's, who just a few minutes ago were surprisingly put in a trance by a crow...both now looking slightly disoriented.

"I- I don't know" Edward looked at Alice for an answer, but she was as lost as him...

* * *

"Folklore...folklore" Running her finger through countless book titles, eyes searching every title that she passed. It had to be here somewhere... Small towns always pride themselves of their urban legends; this would've been so much easier if she could ask Billy or someone from the reservation to tell her the legends again...

Yet asking about them was dangerous, she couldn't risk it...she wasn't a fool. Once Vampire's settle in a town they are bound to have allies, followers... So it was down to traditional research.

"Quileute Legends of the past" She grabbed the book, settling for a corner table with a window view. She skimmed the index looking for any legends that supported her suspicions, then her eyes caught one in particular "The Cold Ones".

She read and re-read... There was no point in denying it now, the Cullen's we're vampires, not any vampires...they were "The Cold Ones" The only good thing now was that they were veggie vamps, striking a pack with the Quileute. In exchange for no human blood spilled, the Cullen's could stay on forks. Quileute...the descent of wolves... Wolves... Werewolves...

She should've known... it seemed wherever there was a vampire, a werewolf was soon to follow almost as an un-coincidental balance.

Still it didn't make any sense, Vampires weren't cold, sure they really didn't feel cool or warm, but as far as body heat...they always retained their warmth. She learned long ago that garlic and crosses were nothing but a myth…wooden stake and fire were as real as it got, but now she was wondering if that even worked on them.

And their eyes, no vampire she knew had such animalistic eyes, the vampires she knew all retained their normal eye colour. Could it be that there was more than one race of vampires? Was that even possible?

She huffed in annoyance, raising her hand she rubbed it down her face; she needed to calmed down and think. She was so close, a part of it made sense as to why she had so much difficulty figuring out what they were.

They were no ordinary vampires, but they were vampires none the less and that in itself was a consolation. At least she knew what she was dealing with…However the thought of knowing there could be various types or races of vampires was overwhelming, and just like humans they were slowly but surely evolving, for better or for worse she didn't know.

Her grandmother used to say that vampires weren't monsters, that they were just as human as an ordinary person. They couldn't choose what they were, and those who choose had their reasons for doing it, much like one makes a mistake, they were just as evil as a normal guy robbing, killing or raping.

Aria suddenly remembered her grandma's journal…. her first entry where she explained the supernatural world for her, she only wished she actually had read the entry first before finding out all about them. But that was not why she was remembering that, she had mentioned something about races or hierarchy of vampires.

Looking through her bag, she found the old journal. Opening it to the first entry dated to more than 10 years ago….

_"My Dear Alexandria…."_ She could picture her grandmother, pronouncing her name with that Italian accent of hers; it brought a smile to her face….

_"If your reading this, then it means I'm no longer with you, therefore I was not able to tell you all about your special gift mia cara ragazza… if there is something I regret in this life is not being there with you and answering all the questions I'm sure you're wondering right now, not being there with you for what awaits you._

_But know this… I'm always with you, in your heart and mind. I'm leaving this journal, in which I wrote all that I know about the world, about our gifts, your gift. You are so special mio tesoro don't ever forget that."_

She felt the lump forming in her throat, the pressuring build behind her eyes as she tried to contain the tears, it's been more than 10 years since her grandmother passed away and it was moments like this where she missed her the most; her grandma had been more than a mother unlike her actual one. And their gift only brought them closer…

Taking a shaky breath, she skimmed the page searching where she first mentioned vampires….

_"Mio Tesoro, before we dwell on your gift there are things you must know. The world is not as white and black as people would like it to be, instead there is a whole other world, a grayer shade… do you ever wonder where all those folklore stories come from?_

_With the years they have been tamed and twisted into fantasy, fictional stories; but the truth still remains that we are not alone in our world, we live amongst vampire, witches, werewolves, doppelganger's… ever_y _folklore creature you can imagine, some are real others are a twisted version of the original or first order._

_I will try to explain to you what each is, how they came to be, in hope that it will help you to face what you may see in your future. _

_Vampires, my child beware of this race it is most dangerous for us to be near them, but I'm afraid your fate is already bound to them. Vampires are the oldest of any mystical beings, no one knows where they came from, the oldest of them all, are called "The originals" it is said they are the first of their race. Despite what they say do not stash the house with garlic, or crucifies those do not work._

_Beware of who you invite in, that part is truth. once you invited a vampire in to your home you cannot un-invite them, all of this you will come to learn in due time, what you must know is that over time Vampires have evolved, just as they learn how to walk in the day… they are starting to breed into new races…_

_Races although much weaker, some say much more adaptable to today's world. There are those that are pale, cold, that do not burn in the sun but do not stay unhidden from it either. Those whose eyes change color, those with physical powers, those that can read minds, those who are seers, benders, hunters…. there are those who are pure evil, and there are those of pure heart, and those who are confused and need a gentle soul to guide them._

_Whatever the case is my dear, whatever being you encounter, do not be quick to judge. We are all beings more human alike that people think. Who are we to judge when we ourselves cannot choose who we are or who we become_."

"Oh Grandma..."

* * *

"She's near…" Alice said, although her gaze was focused on the wall her eyes told everyone she was somewhere else.

"How many?" Carlisle asked watching as Edward silently paced the living room.

"8 maybe 9? She'll be here shortly"

"Ni-Nine? but…but you said they were 3" Bella stuttered, looking around at the Cullen's, everyone had a sombre look, Emmett looked as if he was itching for a fight and Esme just seemed worried for everyone. They had to figure out a plan to get rid of Victoria once and for all, before she comes back with a larger army.

"Whatever we do, we got to act fast it won't be long before she strikes" Jasper said, everyone nodded in agreement… it was time to act.

* * *

_"Working late?" She felt his breath on her neck, the whisper of his words on her ear and she couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation that was slowly making her way through her body. She tilted her head to the right, exposing her neck for him, completely lost in the feeling. _

_He chuckled amused by her complete submission to him, nevertheless complying with her wishes he leant down and kissed her neck, then catching her earlobe between his teeth, smirking as he heard her trying to stifle a moan. _

_She turned around looking into his azure eyes, both of them held their gaze for a minute before he captured her lips in a swift kiss. She felt a gust of wind and suddenly she was no longer the one sitting on the chair, he was, and she was straddling his thighs._

_"I miss you..." She wrapped her hands around his neck, just looking at him, enjoying the movement._

_"Mm...I know" Leaning down she gently kissed the corner of his mouth, then his lips, pulling away slightly, so that their noses still brushed._

_She watched him, watch her. His deep azure eyes glanced at her intensely, his usual smirk replaced with a frown..._

_"What is it?"_

_"Something doesn't feel right" Removing her arms from around his neck, he set her on the table gently._

_She watched him walked towards the window, leaning on the frame and watching the rain fall..._

_"What?" She asked, he sighed before titling his head in her direction never moving from his position on the window frame._

_"Be Careful...miss"_

_His word echoed in her head..._

_Miss...Miss... MISS..._

Opening her eyes she felt hands on her shoulder shaking her slightly. Still groggy from sleep, she unfolded her arms and rubbed her eyes...

"Miss..." She nodded at the librarian who kept trying to get her attention

"We're about to close"

"Yeah" she cleared her throat still sore from sleep "Thank you"

She looked around her table, her grandma's journal lay open alongside the folklore book she had borrowed...clearly she had fallen asleep, it was pitch black outside confirming it was late and that she better get home before it started raining even harder.

The droplets of water fell down on the car window, creating a silent musical pattern. When she left the library it was but a mere drizzle now well into the road it became a torrent of water falling down on the windscreen, making it hard to see – to make matters worse the fog that had started to appear a few kilometers back was now gradually growing thicker the more she got within the forest.

Still she drove at a steady pace, fast enough as she felt comfortable with in this weather. She thought back to the vampires and her sister. It seemed it ran in the family to be involved with the supernatural. Her own sister was in love with a vampire… an eternal, immortal vampire….

Suddenly Jacob's confession ran through her head _"Bella's marrying Edward… just after graduation" _Suddenly everything made sense; she had cracked the DaVinci Code. How could she have not seen it sooner?

Bella's infatuation with Edward, her obsession according to her dad with age, and her sudden desire to marry him just after high school…. Bella wanted to be turned?

The sound of the thunder snapped her out of her thought, a sudden feeling of cold and dread filled her whole body, she could feel it, that unsettling feeling that something wasn't right, a bad feeling that she had learnt years ago not to ignore.

In the moment of her focusing her attention back on the empty road she could make out a shadow standing in the middle of the road, startled she turned the wheel with both hands causing the car to sway violently. The jeep was getting closer to the dark figure, but still it didn't move an inch, she saw the person raise its hand and suddenly she felt as if someone had pushed the jeep aside. Trying desperately to control the vehicle she felt the jeep swerving – it was no use, the sheer amount of force that the car had been shoved with was making it impossible to steady, Aria had no choice but to watch within the car as she veered of the road – slamming violently into a nearby tree.

The front window shattered on impact, glass flew everywhere and it was a wonder how she even managed to cover what little she could of her face. The excruciating pain of the collision rushed through her body; feeling the dizziness and sickness start to consume her, Aria couldn't help but cry out.

She turned her head slightly looking in the rear mirror; she could see the figure walking with purposeful strides towards the jeep. The sudden thunder and lightning giving her a clearer view of the figure, only to make out crimson red eyes _Vampire_.

Her heart started to beat faster; she willed her body to move, to try and get out, to do something. But the pain was excruciating, she felt the darkness start to creep up, her vision becoming worse as black spots started to appear. She tried to fight it, she felt her eyelids become heavier but still her eyes never left the rear-mirror.

"Damon…."

The vampire stopped, quickly looking into the woods, she watched it take a long whiff then speed towards the other side of the forest before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Hello, little brother come back to annoy me again? Got nothing better to-" He started his usual rant, but soon growled out in pain, his hand clutching his head and the glass of bourbon he had been holding fell to the floor shattering.

"Damon!" Stephen yelled appearing at his brother's side in a millisecond. Stephen touched Damon's arm watching him confused, smelling the air to see if his bourbon had been poison with vervain.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked worried.

_Damon… _Damon heard her voice in his mind. The feeling of uneasiness and dread he had been feeling suddenly intensified. Something was wrong…something had happened to her; he could feel her fear and pain.

He quickly masked his feelings pushing them at the back of his mind. He straightened up, grabbing his brother's arm trying to stop his head from spinning.

"What is it?" Stephen asked, concern covering his face.

Damon without answering sped up the stairs only to come back down seconds later with a bag in hand and heading towards the front door

"Damon!" Stephen grabbed his brother's arm stopping him from going any further "Damon what is it?"

"Aria…its Aria." Damon muttered.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 3 I hope you guys like it and for mixedberries thank you for your review and hey! we finally got to see Damon!**

**Working hard on Chapter 4 hopefully it would be up next week... please hit the little review button and let me know what you think! It would be awesome if you guys told me song that make you think of Damon :D so that I can add them to my writing playlist :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say this time, just the usual "I own no Vampire Diaries or Twilight characters."**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Gradually coming around from the darkness she had fallen into, her vision remained blurred but Aria slowly but surely came to the realization that she was trapped. From what she could make out glass was everywhere, she could barely see a thing over the large branch that had become lodged in the passenger seat on impact. She could taste the blood in her mouth but this wasn't what was hurting her the most – she could feel a hot and throbbing sensation on her arms and stomach; taking a deep breath she slowly moved her head to try and get a glimpse at her stomach to where the stinging sensation was coming from.

Narrowing her gaze she could see a smaller branch lodged within her side, crying out in pain she turned her head away, no way looking at it was going to do any good….her vision started becoming blurred again, warning her that she was probably going to lose consciousness again...

Suddenly she was blinded by flashing lights that were getting closer to her… and then the door was pried open, light filling the truck…

* * *

As soon as Charlie reached the outwards of town where the crash had been reported, he saw a truck stuck - wedged completely against the tree, he hoped that the driver had at least survived. He didn't need any more bad news to give to the town, after the recent animal attacks in the last few days.

"Get the door open; let's see if there are any survivors and what's the twenty on that ambulance?" Charlie asked his sergeant.

"Still 5 minutes out chief" Charlie nodded, grabbing his flashlight from his cruiser and approaching the scene.

"Oh God…" He froze mid-step, deep down he started praying it was someone else's black jeep, but the license plates where unmistakable. He felt the worry consume him - like he could melt down at any moment, fear, concern, anxiousness all ran through him; His little girl was in there….she was in there.

Breaking out of his shock, he approached the jeep rapidly, getting there just as they were prying the door open. Pushing his sergeant out of the way, he peered inside the jeep, letting out a sigh of relief seeing that she was at least alive.

Surveying the scene quickly he frowned, fear instantly rushing though his veins again. She had small cuts on her arms more like scratches probably from the smaller branches on the larger one, he thanked the heavens the big branch had lodged itself on the passenger seat instead of hers, but his gaze never left the small branch that remained lodged in his daughter's side.

He felt the eyes of his sergeant and crew; they probably recognized that it was his daughter in the car….

"I'll get the saw chief" Charlie nodded and focused on his daughter

"Aria…" he called out, he saw her narrowing her eyes, probably adjusting to the light of the flashlight.

Her face instantly relaxing at hearing that familiar voice "Dad…"

"Its okay sweetie, I'm here… an ambulance is on its way…"

"Dad" Aria said again, trying to get her Dad's attention, but he kept looking and shouting for someone to get a saw.

"Got the saw chief" The sergeant said looking at Aria then at his Dad.

"Well cut the damn branch!" He saw the sergeant nod before moving past her dad and peering inside the car.

"Try not to move much...This is going to hurt a bit" Aria could only nod, she tightened one hand on the car manual break, while she felt her dad grab her other one. She watched the sergeant grabbed a steady hold of the branch and then started cutting; with each cut the sergeant made Aria's cries just got louder as each time she could feel the branch moving slighting within her.

She felt hot and unbelievably dizzy, her vision was going in and out of focus and the last thing she heard was the soothing voice of her father to 'hang on' and 'just a little more' before darkness consumed her once again.

_"Okay… let's get her out on three…one…two…three!"_

She doubled over, crying out at the intense pain she felt. Soon she was being laid down on the gurney. Panic started to rise into her, once she saw the ambulance and her dad ready to get inside it with her.

"Dad…" Once he heard her voice, Aria saw her dad focusing her attention on her, mumbling words that were meant to soothe her but where not having any effect.

"Dad…dad-"

"It's okay...You're okay we're going to take you to the hosp-"

"NO… no hospitals... dad please" She saw her father furrow his eyebrows, probably knowing she was going to asked that, which made sense as to why he wouldn't let her talk at all.

"Aria... I don't think is the time to be worrying about that… you need medical attention"

"Dad… please no hospital…" She couldn't go there… the minute she set foot in the hospital her little 'staying low' idea was over, she was sure the paparazzi will learn where she was at, besides that she couldn't risk it not with the vampire doctor being the chief there… In her diary her grandma mentioned how she should try and avoid hospitals as much as possible because of their power and how it will raise questions. She also mentioned how she made her dad believe that she was afraid of hospital since she was little, so that would come in handy right about now.

"Dad please…"

* * *

Charlie saw the panic in her eyes, how her breathing was becoming more rapid; though he wasn't sure if it was from her injuries and the blood loss or the fear she was feeling at being taken to the hospital. Either way she was stubborn….he closed his eyes rubbing them with his hands, he sighed hoping he was not making at decision he would later regret by giving her what she wanted.

"Okay no hospitals" She never liked hospital much, never really having a need for it; she was a fast healer that he knew. "I'll called Doctor Cullen he can-"

"NO!" Aria shot forward grabbing his arm, resulting in an anguished cry as she applied unneeded pressure on her wound. Charlie looked down at his daughter, furrowing his eyes in confusion. He felt the death grip she had on his hands "Aria…" He grunted.

"No dad… anyone but him…please promise me anyone but him" He glanced down at his daughter as they were ushered towards the ambulance. Aria was always good with instincts which made him wonder what exactly had her refusing doctor Cullen's help. He sighed once more, it seemed he was doing that a lot lately, but he nodded.

That seemed to satisfy her, he watched the medic injected her with some kind of pain killer; they helped in calming the bleeding that seemed to be getting worse. Before she knew it Aria had lost consciousness again leaving Charlie questioning if what he promised her was even a good decision.

He groaned, the girls would be the death of him, Bella was impulsive, curious, defying his orders constantly and sometimes self-centered, which is why he worried about her constantly…worried that she could be influence easily; While Aria she was more applied, with a mind of her own. Which only caused more trouble, seeing as she was harder to persuade - always fighting to the very end for her beliefs, but she was calculated and intuitive. Both complete opposites.

The medic closed the ambulance and he felt as it jerked speeding on to the road, he watched as they worked on Aria doing the best they could; he spurred into action making a few calls starting with Dr. Morrison - calling in a few favors as they drove back home.

* * *

_"Wake up love"_

She could hear his voice in her head, this alone making her try to open her eyes. She felt the feathery touch of his fingertips on her cheek, as some of her hair was brushed off of her face. Groggily she opened her eyes, still feeling dizzy and confused; her limbs hurt and her stomach felt like it was on fire… still she searched for his azure eyes, and she saw him smile once their eyes connected.

But this smile she noted didn't reach his eyes; she could see hints of worrisome, concern. Unlike all of her other dreams something felt off about it. She didn't feel calm, lightened or liberated… her body felt heavy, she felt drained...

She tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through her stomach "Damon" Aria whispered; she looked up at him only to find he was starting right back at her with a faraway look.

For the first time since she woke up she noticed she wasn't in her house at least not her new one, but rather in her old room at her dad house…. her gaze then rested on the door or much rather the figure standing on the door "Stefan?" He nodded, thoughts rapidly scrambling through her head. Why would Stefan be in her dreams? Unless...

"You're not dreaming…" Came the soft reply from Damon.

She stared at him, her eyes where surely deceiving her. Was he truly here?

After months of just hanging on to those dreams with him… she raised her arm fully intending on caressing his cheek to make sure he was really here.

A stupid method considering her dreams where as real as they could get but as soon as reached up to touch him, her eyes shut letting out a small cry at the stinging sensation she felt. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Stefan edge forward almost as if to help her, but Damon beat him and was already grabbing her hand and scooting even closer towards her.

Feeling the pain, Aria couldn't help but remember the car crash and the figure… No the vampire that caused it.

"Vampire…" She murmured.

"What?" She heard Stefan ask.

She looked at Damon then at Stefan "It was a vampire… it was standing on the road and then pushed the truck…" Suddenly she didn't feel so well, her throat was soar and she felt thick liquid in her throat…

"What did it look like?" Stefan asked. Aria looked at Damon, who hadn't said a word at all. His brows furrowed and she could make out a hint of anger behind them.

"I don't know….um red eyes… long red hair…I think it was a she?" Aria coughed, feeling the thick moisture at the back of her throat causing her to fall into a fit of coughs. She felt both brothers look at her as she tried to regain her breath "I'm fine…" Her voice sounded extremely hoarse.

She felt Damon fingers take hold of her chin, turning her face so she was looking at him. His thumb brushed her lower lip and he retracted it to look at it…_blood_

"You're bleeding" He said passing her a concerned look.

"She's bleeding internally…." Stefan interrupted.

Damon rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw in frustration "I know….stand guard"

Aria watched Stefan nod before returning her focus to Damon.

* * *

As soon as he saw the blood he moved quick, biting into his own wrist and drawing out blood. He grabbed her neck elevating her head so she wouldn't choke on the blood.

"Drink" He didn't have to tell her twice, she knew the drill and slowly started drinking his blood, within seconds he felt her grab his wrist pushing it deeper into her mouth eagerly trying to drink as much as she could.

He groaned at the sensation, out of the corner of his eye he saw Stefan look away. He knew how it probably looked, it took him a while to figure out why but when it came to exchange of blood between him and Aria it was a whole new sensation. It was pure ecstasy; Stefan and Elena complained more than once that it was almost as if seeing them having full on sex…

It was her damn powers, intensifying their connection. He was feeling everything she was, and it only made it more exhilarating to know the desire she had for him and at this moment for his blood.

Once he felt she had enough to make a speedy recovery without it looking weird, but still had enough of his blood in her system in case anything happened, he withdrew his wrist – whilst watching her slowly fall back to sleep.

* * *

_"Can I have a beer please?" Aria wasn't much of a drinker, this would probably be her second drink in her whole life, but she felt like celebrating being so close to graduation, this charity concert she had to organize, write and perform was her sort of thesis to finally be done with school._

_She saw the bartender checking her out before handing her a beer wrapped in a napkin. At first she thought it was weird that he wrap the bottle on a napkin, but when she saw the black numbers written on the paper she furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. If the guy thought she was going to even call him without even a slight conversation with him he was out of his mind, SHE was not that kind of girl._

_Grabbing the napkin she crushed it into a tight ball, throwing it into a nearby trashcan making a perfect score. She heard someone snigger beside her, turning to find a gorgeous guy sitting two stools down to her left sipping his bourbon. He was for lack of a better word, hot. Deep short black hair, smooth white skin, and deep but mysterious azure eyes...he held her gaze for a few seconds, she saw him open his mouth to say something, she was hoping it was to introduce himself when she noticed him gaze behind her._

_"You must be Alexandria" She heard a feminine voice said. She turned around only to be faced with a blonde woman, which clearly by her uniform she was the town sheriff. 'Oh dad...'_

_"Yes... and let me guess, my father called you. Something about keeping an eye on me?"_

_She saw the sheriff smile amused at the situation, but nodded none the less "He did, a favor sheriff to sheriff. He mentioned you where here for the um career concert?"_

_"Musical career concert, yup part of the whole thesis thing" She added, glancing lightly to the dark headed beauty that kept a watchful eye on their conversation_

_"He mentioned that too, some of the towns kids are really excited about this. A full scholarship to Juilliard to a few lucky ones" _

_Aria nodded she was supposed to compose a musical piece, teach it to all of the kids interested in perusing a musical degree at Juilliard's. Perform it for the towns people where some of Juilliard's representatives will choose who will make it with a full scholarship and who will not. To Aria it was just her last test in order to graduate._

_"Yeah, I bet some of them are really good" She added_

_"Well listen, I just wanted to introduce myself, and in case you need anything you just let me know"_

_"Of course, thanks sheriff"_

_She watched the sheriff nod whilst passing her a smile one more time before disappearing into the small crowd that was starting to gather at the Grill._

_"So Juilliard huh?" Aria rapidly spun to face him, seeing him smirk in her direction. _

_"Juilliard…"_

_"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" He smiled offering his hand in greeting_

_"Italian descendent?"_

_"You have no idea" Something about the way his eye glinted in the light and the way he smirked, sent shivers down her spine, but she also knew he was hiding something._

_"Alexandria, Alexandria Aria Swan" She took his hand fully intend on shaking it, only to be surprised when he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, his eyes never leaving hers.._

_"Piacere di conoscerti la mia signora" *_

_

* * *

_

"How old do you think they are" Stefan asked, following his brother down the stairs, Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, after finding out that there were vampire in Forks Stefan had began asking question after question as if he had answers for all of them...

"Stefan!" He yelled turning around to face him "In case you have forgotten we got here at the same time..."

Stefan blinked in surprised, before nodding "Your right, I'm sorry"

"Though, they're not ordinary vam-" He caught himself before finishing the word, they where now close to the kitchen, and the last thing he needed was Charlie thinking he was crazy. He already had to convince him that he was on the phone - speaker of course - with Aria when the crash happened and they just drove all night to get to forks. Of course that wasn't much of trouble since Charlie liked him, then again who didn't? "-people"

"What makes you say that?"

"Please brother, who do you know that has red eyes?" Damon saw Stefan pause as if actually contemplating the question, he scoffed "As far as I know red is not a natural color" He stopped and faced his brother "I'll tell you one thing... that bitch is death"

For a moment Stefan feared what his brother would do, he saw that glint of malice in his eyes, the same one that haunted him for more than 100 years. Although Aria had changed him, had in a way brought his brother back to him, he couldn't deny that deep down inside Damon still lay the monster that he knew Damon could be. When he heard of Aria's accident, watched his brother practically rush out of the boarding house, he knew he had to come; If she- if they were too late, he couldn't imagine what that would do to him.

He was a monster for a 140 years because of Katherine, only for his humanity to shine if just a little with Elena's help, only to be crushed again when he found that Katherine didn't care about him at all... Stefan had seriously considered killing him before he did anymore damage, but then Damon surprised him by running back to her... Off all the things he saw him doing running back to Aria was not what he had in mind.

He knew just like him and Elena, Damon wanted forever with Aria and being face to face with the threat and fear of her being ripped from him; Stefan couldn't blame the old Damon from resurfacing if just for this one time. He probably would have done the same.

"Who's a bitch?" Charlie's voice came from the kitchen and Damon had to take a deep breath to control his emotion, urging his eyes to change back to their normal color, before turning to face him.

"Oh! Just Stefan's ex" He replied casually, patting Stefan on the shoulder and smiling brightly almost cunningly at Charlie.

"Ex? Thought you were still with that Elena kid?" Charlie asked, confused glancing between the brothers

"Oh! He is, this one was before Elena" Charlie nodded before his gaze felt on the staircase

"How's she doing?" Suddenly the playful air turned into a sombre one

"She was awake for a bit" Stefan answered

"She was? That's good" All three of them nodded "Doc should be back soon to check on her, he went to get more supplies"

Damon and Stefan watched Charlie grab the house phone once again and checked to see if it had any missed calls.

"Still can't reach the other one?" Damon asked with a slight irritation on his voice

"If by other you mean Alexandria's sister, then no"

"I'm sure she's fine Charlie, probably at a friend's house" Stefan tried to reassure Charlie, while Damon tried to suppress a scoff.

From what he knew about her sister, she was probably at that boyfriend of hers. Which angered him slightly, since if it wasn't for her bratty behavior Aria wouldn't have been in Forks, she'd be with him, working; where HE could have kept her safe.

They heard a car door close, followed by footsteps and juggling of keys as they struggled to open the door.

* * *

After staying all night and morning at the Cullen's house they still hadn't managed to catch Victoria at all. Sam's pack had chased her to the outskirts of town before they lost her in the woods.

They did manage however to kill all the newborns Victoria had with her, but she was too fast and got away. Now everyone was on edge, they knew she was close always teasing and playing them as she constantly crossed the reservation line as well as the outskirts of town.

For now the pack and the Cullen's had a watchful eye on Bella's house twenty four hours a day starting with Edward. Bella opened the door to her house with Edward following closely behind.

Walking in, the first thing they both noticed were two strange men standing in the hallway with her dad. One looked older and taller than the other one.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" She instantly frowned at hearing her father's voice, who was looking angrily at her – more so now than he ever has before "I've left dozens of messages for you!"

The older man sneered "Oh I've got a few ideas..."

Bella looked at him; offended by his previous tone "Who are you?"

But the older man refused to answer; instead he just ignored her question and continued to glare at her. Looking to the side, she noticed that Edward had caught the way in which this man was looking at her and stepped protectively forward; blocking his view of her. Bella however was surprised to see that as soon as Edward stepped forward, the younger man stepped from behind the older guy in his defense…

"Bella...this is Damon Alexandria's boyfriend and his brother Stefan" Her dad pointed to each of them and she nodded; Damon's eyes never leaving Edward's.

Bella looked at him closely; he looked around her sister's age - dark hair and blue eyes. She couldn't help but compare Damon to Edward and find that even when it came to boys they had very different taste.

Still...Bella could barely believe her sister actually had a boyfriend, and that her dad apparently had met him before. When? That was something she would like to know… Her father seemed to genuinely like him, there were no shifty eye glances, sarcastic glares or uncomfortable silences; in fact her dad seemed at ease with Damon.

Bella couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing her dad could be like that with Edward but even now she could sense his angry gaze directed at both her and Edward.

"Where were you? You're sister had an accident last night and you were nowhere to be seen..."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise spinning rapidly to meet her dad's gaze "Wha- How...How bad is it?"

Damon smirked angrily "Well if you'd picked up, you would've found that out hours ago...besides why'd you have a phone if you're not going to answer it?"

Edward glared at Damon, Bella glanced between them "Um… the battery died"

She heard Damon scoff and saw Stefan glaring lightly at his brother for his lack of better manners, to which Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Charlie, could I borrow your phone?" Damon asked

Bella was instantly taken aback by that...Charlie? He got to call him Charlie. Her dad definitely approved more of him.

"Sure" She watched her dad lean down and grab his cell from the hallway table top; handing him the phone whilst he made his way towards the kitchen.

"As for you…" Her dad glared at Edward before focusing on her again "It's bad, she's bleeding internally"

Bella didn't know how to feel about that, she was her big sister - of course she didn't want to lose her. But she also knew she should be feeling slightly more shocked, perhaps even fear or something…. yet she couldn't get past the idea that Victoria was still out there and the sudden knowledge that Aria's boyfriend was now in town.

Suddenly they heard a faint ringing tone, her eyes widened when she recognized her cell phone's ringtone.

* * *

Damon watched from the kitchen as Charlie explained to Bella about her sister's condition, adding dramatically that she was bleeding internally. More like had, Damon could already hear her breathing steady and her heart return to a normal rate; his blood obviously healing her faster than before and in the process stopped her bleeding.

Still he watched Bella's reaction to the news, Bella came across to him as a shy and naturally awkward person but he still expected some sort of reaction to the news. All he got was a blank stare and a quick glance his way. The irritation he was feeling towards her got the better of him as he pressed the redial button and within second he watched her freeze on the spot, if it was even possible for her to turn paler than she already was.

"Is that… is that your cellphone?" He heard Charlie ask with as much control as he could at finding that his daughter had indeed lied to him - again, when the poor guy had being trying to get in touch with her all night.

Bella at being caught in the act glanced at Damon shocked probably not thinking anyone would think as to check her alibi.

"Well look at that, your phone's not dead after all" Damon smirked his eyes glinting with mischief and he soon felt all eyes on him "Please, don't look so surprised, I wasn't born yesterday…"

Edward glared at Damon, he couldn't pin point exactly what about Aria's boyfriend unnerved and angered him. All he knew was that just in a few minutes of meeting him, he knew he was bad news.

There was something eerie about the Salvatore brothers, they both carried themselves with an air of superiority; a normal guy would have backed down with just a glare from Edward. Yet both Aria and the Salvatore brothers didn't seem to be affected by him.

He heard the slam of a car door outside and footsteps hurry towards the house. The front door burst open making Bella jump in surprise as a short guy wearing scrubs walked in.

"Hey Doc" Chief Swan greeting him, the doctor nodded and pointed slightly that he was heading upstairs towards Aria's room to treat her.

As opposed to the natural reaction Bella and Chief Swan had to the doctor entrance, Edward was intrigue by the lack of response from both of the Salvatore Brothers, almost as if they had heard or sensed the doctor approach. Was that even possible? No...He was probably overreacting, that was almost impossible...

All of a sudden he was hit with a powerful scent, it was intoxicating. A scent that clawed and roused the animal within, the one he had fought years to control. Bella's scent was sweet, mouth watering, unique. When he first smelt it he never thought he'll find something better; but this scent was completely different it was powerful, and exhilarating.

Taking deep breaths he tried to gain some control, he felt his fangs pushing against his gums wanting to be set free; the animal within wanting desperately to find the source of that scent.

He slightly turned his head to the left trying as much as possible to block his face from everybody's view or so he told himself but deep down the animalistic part of him had found the source of the scent and it was coming from upstairs.

The scent was coming from Aria; he could hear the doctor removing some bandage only making the smell of her blood more prominent. His eyes abruptly changed color and he knew he had to get away from here and fast...before he loses control.

* * *

Stefan watched Edward with interested, he watched how protective he was about Bella.

And then the unexpected happen; to a normal human they wouldn't have noticed a thing. But with his heightened senses and eyesight, he watched as Edward stiffened quickly turning his head to the side. He watched his eyes change to a darker color and caught a slight glimpse of his fangs.

Edwards must have caught Aria scent; to a vampire and many unnatural creatures her scent was irresistible - part of her powers. If he wasn't so used to the smell by now he would probably have reacted in the same way.

Stefan heard Edward groan "I should probably leave" Edward said

"You probably should" Charlie answered him, he watched as Edward grab Bella's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before quickly walking out the door and to his car – starting the ignition, the car gunned away from the house; turning onto the main road.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie questioned.

Damon had watched Edward practically run out of the house, and felt Stefan lean into him, so that only he could hear what he was about to say

"Did he just-"

Damon nodded before cursing "Damn it, what the hell has she gotten herself into?"

* * *

_"Well hello there…Miss Juilliard" She heard his mocking voice and groaned; hiding her face between her hands that were resting on the serving bar._

_"Please don't say that ever again… it's all I've been hearing all week.'How cool is that you're from Juilliard?' 'Do you think I'll make it' 'How's the piece coming?' 'How many solos will there be?'" He took a seat next to her and she listened to him order two shots of bourbon. _

_"Look at you already a celebrity amongst teens" _

_"Shut up" He sniggered before handing her a glass of bourbon "See any other day I would have said no, but that's how desperate I am" She took a deep breath before drinking the glass all in one. She could feel his stare, she always could. _

_She knew it wasn't the first time that he subtly stared at her. As creepy as it sounded it didn't bother her at all, she had occasionally checked him out to, trying to figure out the mysteriousness that was 'Damon Salvatore'. Something deep down told her that he was trying to do the same… _

_"Mmm…Nice, I like a girl who can hold her liquor" She felt herself blushing earning a smirk in return "So… what's the problem?"_

_"Problem is I haven't even started writing the piece. It's all about inspiration you know? So I thought time for a little research…. I should have done that before coming here" _

_She didn't strike him as a guy to listen to a girl whose chatting away about her problems but when she turned to look at him, she found herself locking eyes with his azure ones that surprisingly were very much paying attention_

_"Go on"_

_"So I go the library - if you can call it that and hit the music store to ask for some records by Giacomo Puccini, Mahler and the works and they stare at me like 'huh' instead I get Beethoven. Don't get me wrong awesome work but…"_

_"Okay I've heard enough" Aria blinked did he just shut her up? Just like she predicted he didn't even - "It's your lucky day, you're coming with me" _

_

* * *

_

"You're grounded."

"But-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it; I don't even want to know what you and Edward did"

"That's not fair! You know Edward is old fashion!" Bella shouted, she heard Damon snort and out the corner of her eyes saw him smirk. Annoyed she rolled her eyes and focused her attention on her dad "...and I told you I was with Alice, that we were having a girl's night out. Ask Aria, she was invited too!"

"We'll see"

As soon as the doctor entered the kitchen all eyes were on him.

"Well?" she heard her father ask

"As you know Aria has always been a fast healer, the internal bleeding has stopped and the wound is healing up nicely and quickly. A bit of soreness and a slight concussion for a couple of days but she should be back to normal in a week. She'll be fine"

_

* * *

_

_"This is your house?" Aria found herself standing on the foyer of the boarding house, gorgeous antique but unique. She was in awe; many of the things lying around the house seem to be older than her._

_"The old Salvatore Boarding House got passed down in the family" His arm wrapped around her waist guiding her towards the library. Stopping in the middle of the room to do an overview of it, everything about it was stylish and she couldn't help notice just how well it fit the brothers, she admired closely their book collection that ran from Poe to Dickenson the most ancient but classical stories._

_"And this is where you say I'm awesome and that you owe me big time" She spun round finding him standing near one of the bookshelves in the middle were two doors open - revealing a two floor shelve complete with old vinyl records and in the middle laid a Gramophone player._

_Feeling like a kid on Christmas she rushed to his side, peering sideways at the records titles that were almost impossible to make out because of how narrow the packaging was made back then. And yet she was amazed by the collection…_

_"Giacomo Puccini, Gustav Mahler, Alberto Franchett, Arrigo Boito... These are almost impossible to get!"_

_"This is the part where you say I'm amazing…" She felt his breath on her exposed neck, sending shivers down her arms, her back now suddenly pressing to his chest as his arms rested on the bookshelf on either side of her trapping her "…and let me take you out on a date"_

_Her breath hitched at his sudden request "Is that the price for being a guest now and then and playing your record collection?" _

_"Mm no that's free as long as I get to see you. The date comes as the 'you owe me one' part" Awkwardly turning to face him in the tiny space he had left her, she saw him smirk; his eyes never leaving hers._

_She felt such intensity emanating from them – why and how? She wasn't sure…he held her gaze brushing a strain of her hair from her face. _

_"I could always settle for a kiss…" He whispered in her ear - she stayed still, unsure of what to do as his nose brushed slightly against her; her eyes locking on his deep azure ones holding her captivated as he slowly leant forward searching her eyes once more before clutching the nape of her neck gently as their lips met for the first time._

_The kiss started slowly, testing and exploring and then something took over her. Gripping the nape of his neck bringing him closer, her other hand tangled in his hair. Their clashing mouths fighting for dominance… Aria being the first to break their kiss gasping for air but that didn't stop Damon who went straight to her neck kissing and caressing teasingly…._

_The sound of the front door barely registering until a booming voice was heard from the library entrance "Damon!"_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks again doc for agreeing to treat her here" Standing on the bottom of the stairs listening to Aria's steady heartbeat. Damon saw Charlie shake the Doc's hand walking him out.

As soon as he opened the door however there was another person standing there - tall, golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Dr. Cullen" Damon heard Charlie say and stiffened, there was no heartbeat coming from apparently Edward's father - two vampires in a day what a way to start the week.

"Well I should be going, call me if you need anything. Dr. Cullen" The Doctor nodded at his fellow colleague before leaving.

"Dr. Morrison" He nodded in response before greeting Charlie "Chief Swan, Edward told me what happened and I just wanted to come by and see if I could be of any help."

"Nope, everything's fine" Damon interrupted.

He saw the doctor gaze over at him, no doubt Edward had filled him in on everything, but still the good doctor smiled and introduced himself "I don't believe we have met, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

"Damon, Aria's boyfriend"

"Pleasure" He nodded, "I was surprised, I thought Chief that you would come to me first"

Damon watched Charlie – he was struggling in not knowing how to answer the question, probably without giving away that Aria had asked him not to.

"Oh you know Doc, with all the rush and the adrenaline I'm sure the thought just slipped his mind" Damon interjected stepping up and patting Charlie on the shoulder.

"Of course, of course I understand" Damon watched the doctor nod, he had to give him some prop he knew how to lie and act better than his son, but still no one beat him.

He knew he was trying to make them uncomfortable, trying to trick Charlie into staying a little while longer while he tried to scoop things up. The doc looked like a couple hundred years old, well what vampire wasn't but he knew he was older than Edward maybe around two hundred?

That made him weary, he had fought vampires a lot older than him and turn them into dust but he needed a way to find out just what their deal was and how powerful where they.

"But hey! Let us make it up to you, how about dinner you bring your family. I'm sure Aria if she's feeling up for it could cook, maybe that lasagna she makes and you know we'll get to know each other better after all we're practically family"

He saw Charlie frown at the idea, probably at the thought of being family with the Cullen's; surely nothing personal against the Doc more of against his son.

Damon could practically feel the Doctor squirming trying to find a way out of his invitation, he smirked.

"I won't take no for an answer, so say the day after tomorrow 8 o'clock?"

"8 will be fine"

* * *

*_"Piacere di conoscerti la mia signora" = Pleasure too meet you my Lady. _

**So there it is Chapter 4 by far the longest chapter I writing so far... and as promise more Damon! he's definitely stirring things up. And don't worry even more Damon to come on Chapter 5. I hope you guys are liking it so far, let me know what your thoughts are on the whole thing.**

**We still don't know what Aria powers are, but we are getting to know how Aria and Damon met and all that stuff. Apparently we are down to one Chapter per week, hopefully if I sit down and write tomorrow you can expect an early update maybe by Wednesday**

**Your reviews make my day and make write a bit faster so thank you all who take time to review and please, please please review so more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow okay so looks like after I was able to finish chapter 5 by Wednesday like promised. A big shoutout to by brainstorming buddy my dear beta 'SparkyBlueEyes' thanks to that brainstorming afternoon session I was able to plan the timeline for chapter 5 much quicker therefore having chapter five ready for you guys today!**

**Shout outs also to GhoticRoze, butteredtoast, bekkariic, Carla189 and mixedberries your awesome reviews made my day and help me write even faster :D thanks for the support.**

**That's all, Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_"Damon!"_

_He growled breaking the kiss to which she found herself moaning at the loss of his touch. She felt him rest his head on the gape of her neck and leave a gentle kiss on it before turning to look at whoever interrupted them._

_"Stefan" He glared "Shouldn't you be in school little brother?" _

_She didn't need to be a physic to sense the sudden tension that filled the room, the obvious 'younger' brother Stefan's glare never lessened as he quickly glanced her way._

_"Could I - talk to you for a minute" Nodding with his head for him to join him in the hallway. Without even a glance her way, she watched him follow Stefan into the hallway, but before exiting the library he turned to her with a mischievous look on his face._

_"Make yourself at home" Still shocked by the sudden make out session that took place a few minutes ago Aria barely nodded; as soon as she heard the door close she slid to the floor. Her mind racing, her blood still boiling at the sensation, her body high with adrenaline…..slowly she brought her hand up to touch her now reddened lips._

_She tried to regain some composure before he came back, to move past the shock of what had happened and what she had done. She could hear their faint voices coming from the hallway; if they thought they were being quiet enough they weren't doing a very good job seems as she still could hear just about what they were saying. _

_'What are you doing Damon' Stefan whispered_

'Relax I'm just helping her with some work'

_'She can't be your next toy! You can't mess with her! Her father is a sheriff, we don't need any more problems on our backs' The word toy echoed in her head, she knew it was a possibility that Damon was just playing her; she knew from the moment she met him that he could be that type of guy. But her grandma always taught her to not judge anyone at first sight let alone by what other's may or may not tell her._

_It was a risk that she was willing to take. She was smitten by him for better or for worse she didn't know…._

_'Please brother, don't be dramatic it doesn't suit you. She's not my next toy, in fact I find her rather fascinating' _

* * *

Aria woke up to the faint sound of sizzling and dishes clanging. Sighing she turned and looked at her clock - nine am; of what day she wasn't sure. Slowly sitting up she was surprised at how easy it was to do so.

She didn't feel any pain from her stomach just sourness coming from her wound. Confused she stood in front of the mirror; lifting her top up to find what was once a hole was now more of a line. Damon's blood clearly making the healing process go faster and smoother than usual…Damon.

Descending the stairs slower than usual one hand on the rail the other on her abdomen, what felt like ages she finally made it downstairs. Turning right and entering the kitchen she froze at the sight.

"Good morning"

Damon… he was really here. She watched him greet her with that smirk of his as he turned to face the stove flipping whatever he was cooking over in the pan. She moved steadily towards him, her eyes never leaving his form until she was next to him.

Moving her arm forward she touched his forearm making him turn to face her; their eyes locking and searching each other. Damon watched as she searched his eyes for whatever reassurance she needed that he was really standing in front of her.

He furrowed his brows watching all of the emotions running through her eyes. He hated seeing her so weak, so disarranged - nothing like the strong and independent person he knew she was. It made him angry; he was going to kill that little bitch.

He felt her other hand move to the nape of his neck, lowering his head towards hers to which he gladly complied; their lips met in a gentle but loving kiss. The first real one for so many months; Damon no longer had to invade her dreams so that they could be together because he was actually there with her.

Breaking the kiss she looked up at him, a mischievous smile already present in Damon's features. Pushing the pan away from the fire so the food wouldn't burn, he lifted her casually up in his arms; turning them he settled her up lightly on the counter. Their lips meeting a second time, but this time was a lot a more passionate than the first, Aria's hand tangled in his hair whilst Damon's hands rested on her waist securing her on the spot she sat. She felt him take her bottom lip between his teeth tugging at it lightly before he broke the kiss with a groan resting his forehead against her.

"Care to join? Or do you just enjoy watching us?" Aria looked at him confused until she saw he was no longer looking at her but rather at Bella who was now standing still at the kitchen entrance.

* * *

"Ss-Sorry. I was just…" Trying to find words to say, she was just going to grab some fruit or a granola bar before she headed out to meet Edward. She had heard the sound of sizzling food but thought nothing of it; she never expected it to be Damon let alone him making out with her sister.

She should have turned away the moment she saw them but something about the scene had her glued to the floor… she didn't know much about Aria's relationship with Damon but it was clear it wasn't as innocent as hers. She watched the way he look at Aria and the way he kissed her, if only Edward wasn't so old fashioned and stuck in his ways… she couldn't help but feel envious wanting that with Edward…"I'm going to go now"

Damon lifted Aria off the counter and settled her down on the floor, turning to watch a blushing Bella.

"And where are you going?" He asked curiously but stern; not that he needed to know the answer...

Aria watched their interaction; clearly she had missed something for Damon to be acting so hostile towards Bella.

"Out" Bella simply answered knowing that as soon as she mentioned Edward or the Cullen's; she'll have a hard time leaving but she had to see him. He hadn't visited her last night and didn't answer any of her calls to him.

She felt her sister's curious look and Damon's glare "Well aren't you a clever girl… a - you're grounded" He stepped forward and towered over her, an angered look on his face that made Bella shiver "b - as if we all couldn't tell your going to see your precious Edward" He took another step closer to her making her instinctively take a step back "And c - you're not going anywhere, in fact you're going to sit down and have breakfast" He said condescendingly.

Bella glared at him, his patronizing tone hitting a nerve within her, she had enough with her sister poking into her business now her boyfriend was also intervening; last night ratting her out and now not letting her leave the house...who did he think he was? "You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted – much like a wining child.

Aria hissed in pain; the sudden raised voices making her head throb. Holding her head with her hand she grabbed onto the counter with her free one for support. Damon out of the corner of his eye saw her holding her head before turning to Bella trying his best not to shout for Aria sake

"SIT. YOUR. ASS. DOWN" He said through gritted teeth.

"You're not my father!" Bella yelled once again; completely unaware of how she was making her sister feel.

"No...but I am and you're not going anywhere" Charlie interrupted entering the kitchen from behind and surveying the scene. His eyes resting on Aria who still was holding her head in pain; Damon was just glaring at Bella as she astutely tried to escape the house before he came down...

"But Dad!"

"Urgh. Stop Shouting…" Aria mumbled feeling both her father's and Damon's concerned eyes on her whilst her sister still tried to plea her case.

"Isabella! Your sister almost died last night. You've probably seen Edward every day of this past month; I think you can live without seeing him one morning or day. Now sit down and lower your voice - have some compassion for your sister.

"You okay?" Damon asked turning to face Aria.

"My head is throbbing…" She heard the tap water running before feeling Damon's wet fingertips rubbing circles on her temple "Mmm…how long was I out?" She closed her eyes, feeling the massage alleviating some of the throbbing.

"A day, gave us quite a scare for a while" She heard her father's gentle voice; opening her eyes to look at him – she found he was already in front of her holding out some pain killers for her to take.

Everything was quiet after that, they settled on to an unusual routine. Her dad making his usual batch of coffee whilst Damon surprisingly finishing making some hotcakes. Bella was busy setting the table and upon her dad's request she was to just sit down and watch them.

She heard the front door close and saw Stefan making his way to the kitchen with a brown bag in hand "Hey, so I got the honey you wanted."

"I sent you for the honey like hours ago." Damon replied.

"Well this all would have been a lot easier if it hadn't had to be Aunt Jemimah, I had to drive to some nearby town to get it." He settled the bottle on the table "I don't get it, what's so special about it?"

"It's Aria's favorite" Charlie and Damon both said at the same time.

"Thanks Stefan" Aria said propping her head on one hand and smiling lightly at him.

They had breakfast together making small talk here and there, and despite being held down against her will to eat breakfast with them Bella was actually enjoy herself, it had been a long time since she had eaten breakfast with her father let alone her sister too.

It was a bittersweet feeling to think that this may be one of her last breakfast with them. Aria frowned, sensing her sister's confusion and momentarily happiness. She was instantly reminded of her stupid plan of ending her life to become a vampire...

She wasn't against the act itself, sooner or later she would have to be turned too if she wanted to spend eternity with Damon, to which she knew she wanted. But Aria knew Bella wasn't ready to take that step yet, and all her instincts told her that if she let her do that, Bella would end up regretting it.

Turning into a vampire meant leaving everything behind for an eternity of life and solitude - of course if it was with someone special and eternity of love. But how could her sister even think she was ready for that, when she was in love with two men and taking for granted what she currently had?

Breakfast was soon over, in a matter of minutes with everyone doing some chore the table was clean, and the dishes where washed.

"Okay… well we better get going" Her dad said; she watched him grab his things before turning to Bella "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Well you were so eager to leave the house this morning that I just decided to recruit you for a day at the Blacks." She didn't have to look at Damon and Stefan to know that they both were hiding a smirk at the bewildered look Bella had on her face.

Part of Aria pitied her sister, getting what they had called when they were younger 'The Sheriff grounding' Meaning they were so grounded that their dad kept an watchful eye on them at all times, basically they were dragged wherever he'd went, the other part of her thought this was for the best. "I'm watching the game with Billy and YOU are spending quality time with your other friends"

"You mean anyone but Edward" Her dad did a double take almost contemplating the answer-

"Yeah that too" Her father watched her storm outside closing the door with more force than necessary, turning to Aria he passed her a sympathetic look "Are you going to be okay?" He watched Aria just nod in response "Cause I can cancel, honestly I just want to get under your sister's skin. It's very disturbing how she depends on that kid"

Aria smiled, feeling Damon's arm circle her wrist "She's in capable hands Charlie"

"Oh I know that…." He nodded at both brothers, picking his hat up and opening the door Charlie stopped a few feet from the exit "Um...Listen sweetheart if you need to talk about the accident-"

Damon felt Aria stiffen at the mention of the accident, avoiding her father eyes and opting to look at the floor instead "I'm fine Dad"

"Just saying….I know it really helps if-"

Damon felt her take a deep breath before glancing up at her father with a rather pathetic attempt of a reassuring smile. "I'm fine" Surprisingly it seemed to convince Charlie as he nodded, waved one last time before leaving.

"So….. Want to tell us just what the hell you have gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"Werewolves and Vampires, here of all places?" Stefan asked.

They were now settled in the living room, Aria finishing just telling them what she had found out. How she suspected something weird was going on and started to investigate, how it was difficult to find out because of all the difference naming the things that differ from any vampire they had met, how she confirmed her suspicions at the library and furthermore told them what her grandmother had said about different types of vampires.

"Is it really surprising though, vampires seem to be picking up random small towns?" Aria responded, glancing at Damon who suddenly found the window interesting.

"You just forgot to mention this in all of the times...you know" She knew he was referring to their little dream meetings.

"I wasn't sure what they were"

"Well what are we going to do about them?" Stefan ask glancing from Aria to Damon

"Kill them"

"Nothing"

Aria and Damon instantly looked at each other

"At least not yet, I haven't told you the best part yet" Aria started

"What that your sisters dating one? That seems to run in the family" Damon smirked; his eyes twinkling with mischief. Aria just shook her head at his antics with a small smile...

"Funny… No, the best part is that my sister is planning to marry Edward then be changed into one of them"

Stefan glanced at her in surprise while Damon burst out laughing. Aria and Stefan watched him while he tried to regain his breath "I'm sorry, but he really is old fashioned. I mean even Saint Stefan is already banging his girlfriend, but this guy…" He chuckled "This guy wants to marry your sister instead"

"Can you focus? We have to stop her!"

"Why would she want to change at seventeen she could at least wait a couple of years" Aria nodded agreeing with Stefan's comment; that was something that she had been asking herself too. It would be extremely stupid of her sister just to want to marry him at seventeen just because of the age difference, I mean who would care?

"Better yet, why do you want to stop her? I mean aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite? I know you're planning on changing...granted not anytime soon but still…"

Aria glared over at Damon "Well if that's what you think, why did you stop me when I was 19?"

Damon fell quiet, that playful smile suddenly disappearing from his face as his eyes just looked at her – tilting his head slightly he narrowed his gaze in her direction, the seriousness on his face clearly showing that he was starting to become lost in the memory of that day...deep down she should know why he stopped her and from his sudden silence on the matter she hopefully had realized that he wasn't prepared to relive and explain why he didn't turn her on that day...

"Wait you wanted to be turned at nineteen?" Stefan asked, clearly it was a first to be hearing of this now.

"She's my sister Damon"

"And you didn't turn her?" Stefan asked looking over at his older brother; still dumbstruck.

"Yes Stefan we've moved on already, try to keep up" Damon rolled his eyes at him. "Gosh, you and your puppy eyes…" She beamed at him, sensing she had already won the argument.

"Question though….if they don't burn in the sun, but they do hide from it - just what exactly does happen when they're exposed to it?"

Aria ignored his question and instead watched with interest, as he seemed to be getting grouchier than usual, watching him; his usual azure eyes were now a much darker colour…

"Have you guys you know…"

"Had blood? We're fine" Damon snapped

"I'll take that as a no…"

"I was thinking about hunting something tonight" Stefan interrupted.

"Sh'yeah because after eating from bags, a forks bunny will satisfy you?"

"Actually, you can't the Cullen's are veggies, and we can't risk it. They can't find out your vampires at least not yet..." Aria added.

"Great and we can't exactly steal blood bags cause the doc is the chief at the hospital..." Damon growled obviously becoming more annoyed.

Aria slipped into the kitchen while they tried to find a way to safely feed. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and as if it was a common routine slid her palm open with just a hiss. She watched as in a flash Damon and Stefan were standing in the kitchen alert to the smell of her blood.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked grabbing a cloth as he instantly appeared at her side, quickly covering her wound and applying pressure to it. She could feel it… their thirst as if it was her own, the urge to feed provoked by the smell of her blood. Damon used to her smell was more controlling of his urges, Stefan on the other hand…Aria watch as he looked at the half glass she had managed to fill before being interrupted. His pupils dilated as he tried to control himself.

"Women you're crazy" Damon said

"Is the only way and you know it, plus it will give you the edge in case they are stronger than you…"

He narrowed his gaze at her, clearly not approving at all of her idea, but being his usual clever self – he quietened down to contemplate what she was actually asking him to do. She left him do just that, freeing her arm from Damon, she removed the cloth from her hand watching the rest of the wound as it closed up, leaving just a tiny trail; that subtly hidden that nobody apart from the three of them would know that the wound even existed before...

She grabbed the glass and handed it to Stefan, "Stefan…please" She pleaded when he failed to grab it. Stefan looked at Damon and watched him sigh before nodding. Finally Stefan stepped forward and grabbed the glass – the hesitation clear on his face.

"Thank you…" She nodded and watched as he nodded in the direction of the living room; a silent sign that he was leaving to feed - the smartest choice given what would happen next...

* * *

Damon watched as she stood there looking at him; the look in her eye told him that she wanted to do this. It wasn't the first time he had fed from her; however it was entirely for a different reason much more recreational than life or death situation.

But he was always wary when he had to feed from her. Not for fun but because he had to - her blood as it is, was intoxicating enough; but the way her powers intensified that experience he could always lose himself in the sensation and suck her dry… that's how good it felt...

It always amazed him, baffled him by how much she trusted him. He had seen Elena feed Stefan, watched how she quivered even for a moment in fear and yet Aria not once had shown that to him…. more than that instead of sensing her fear, he sensed her excitement, how her heart raced and how she closed her eyes just as he lowered his head to her neck.

Taking the time to smell her scent, Damon trailed soft kisses her up her neck whilst inhaling her sweetness – using his tongue, he gently glided it along her soft supple skin before biting down into her instantly drawing blood…. her moan bringing back so many memories he had of her…

* * *

_"Thanks for tonight, I needed a distraction" Aria smiled, watching as Damon's lip curved into a smile. _

_"It was my pleasure" He helped her ascend the step into the porch of the house she was staying, he watched her lean on the wooden fence of the porch; rubbing her hand along the surface in an attempt to distract herself. Probably a side effect from the intense gaze he was sending her way._

_Then he smelt it even before she flinched in pain...the sweet intoxicating smell of her blood. It was electrifying, in all of his one hundred and seventy years… never had he smelt something so arousing. He watched her as she brought her hand up to her face to inspect the wound; before he could even react he found himself asking her "Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah just a scratch…" Her voice trailed to almost a whisper as he took hold of her hand, bringing her palm up to his mouth to kiss the blood away. Tasting her he had no constraint, moving forward he pinned her against the door; wasting no time he bit in to her neck instantly being reward with her sweet blood. The animal within waiting for her to scream - that made the whole experience better instead he heard her 'moan'. _

_In a flash he was standing on the other side of the porch looking at her confused; his eyes returning to normal whilst his fangs retracted. _

_"Why aren't you scared?" _

_"You're a vampire…." She said; her voice quivering astounded at the revelation. _

_"Why didn't you scream?" He growled this wasn't how it was supposed to go, everyone was supposed to fear him Stefan, Elena...he was a monster. He truly was taken aback by why she hadn't screamed. _

_"Because I know you won't hurt me."_

_Irritated he flashed to her pinning her to the door once more, this time holding her neck in a firm grip hard enough to make a point but not hard enough to block her air passage "You'll be surprised…." He glared at her hoping to get some kind of reaction but she held his gaze with a dazed look. "How do you know it's not part of my master plan?"_

_But she never answered, and he didn't question her further…._

* * *

He let out a slight moan as his fangs sunk into her neck, his tongue tasting her neck. It wasn't long before he heard her own moan...

"Mmm Damon" Biting harder into her neck, making the blood flow much easier - his own personal nirvana.

He didn't know when they had changed position but now he had her pinned to the kitchen wall; one hand gripping her thigh as he pressed himself closer to her the other hand holding her neck to the side.

Aria sighed, no one should enjoy getting their blood sucked this much. But she did…she had come to accept that a long time ago. There was a much deeper connection between her and Damon whether he knew it or not …..He felt the surge of her powers hit him. A warm tingly sensation pushing through him and he was met with a rush of emotions, her emotions mixing with his.

He pressed closer to her, lapping at her blood for few more seconds before re-tracking his fangs and pulling himself back from her.

* * *

After reassuring both Stefan and Damon that she was fine and not feeling any real blood loss or pending headache, she decided it was time to have a shower. She touched the water with her hand, finding it warm enough she stepped inside.

She sighed with relief as the hot water fell like a torrent on to her back; relaxing her muscles and calming every inch of her body.

The small window by the shower caught her attention she couldn't hear it with the shower running but she saw the droplets of water colliding against the window…. it was raining just like that night, the night of the accident….she shook her head trying not to think about it, but it was too late and all she could think about was I almost died...

Her heart raced, her mind uncontrollably reminiscing as she repeated the scene in her mind again and again. Her driving back from the library in the heavy rain then losing control of the car and watching her car go straight in to a tree...

The wind started to pick up, making the tree sway back and forth against the storm, suddenly the branches hit the shower window with force but all her mind saw was her car impacting against that tree - something she couldn't stop, couldn't control...it was happening...on instinct she let out a scream.

* * *

Hearing Aria scream both brothers scrambled upstairs, Damon beat Stefan in reaching Aria's room; first finding it empty but then they could hear the shower running.

"I got it" Damon said watching Stefan just nod before leaving the room.

"Hey you okay in there?" He knocked on the door waiting a few seconds for her response but still heard nothing "Okay I'm coming in, relax it's nothing I haven't seen..." His joke falling flat out, he totally expected her screaming because she saw a spider or something…Instead he was greeted with the sight of Aria sitting on the cold floor of the shower, the shower still running – still soaking her with fresh hot water, hugging her knees with a distant look.

Following her gaze he found she was looking at the small square window that kept repeatedly being hit by the tree branches outside.

"Shit" He cursed. At the sound of his voice Aria snapped her attention back to him, and it broke his heart to see her like this – it hurt to see her so demoralised when normally she would be so full of life.

Her eyes were red - tears glistening and making their way down her cheeks… "Damon" She whispered and he could hear the fear in her tone.

* * *

_"Damon"_

_He heard her whisper, he hoped his mind was not playing tricks with him; he'd been calling her for hours, his strength at its minimum after being locked in the stupid family cellar within the basement. He felt so tired… his body burning - she was his only hope of getting out of here and seeking revenge on his brother._

_"Damon…" He turned his head to look at the door, her face barely visible from the little bar window the door had, her face stricken with fear. Quickly she unlocked the door rushed to his side_

_"What happened?"_

_"Vervain…"_

* * *

He slowly walked over to her, grabbed a towel and without bothering about anything else, he sat behind her. Wrapping her up in the towel and settling her between his legs, her back resting on his front whilst his arm circled round her.

They sat there with the water just pouring over them while neither of them said anything. After minutes of just sitting there he finally felt her move, rolling to the side her head rested on his chest…

"It's silly…." She said.

"What is?"

"Me reacting this way, I mean...how many times have I been in deathly situations…" She murmured.

"Mm.. You do seem to get in to trouble a lot… why is that again?" He felt her lips curve up into a tiny smile.

"It's just….I almost died Damon and for the first time not by any supernatural thing…" Damon scoffed at her statement "You know what I mean…"

And indeed he knew, even if it was the vampire who had pushed the car to the side, she would have died for the other reason.

"The scary part was knowing that if I died, that was it you know? No afterlife no more us…"

Damon frowned, briefly reliving his five hour drive panic. He too had thought about that, she hadn't had any of his blood in her system, if she had died that was it…. He gritted his teeth he was definitely going to kill that bitch, he no longer cared who she was, why she did it or even if she did push the car. He just wanted revenge….

He cleared his throat looking down at her "So I guess this is as good time as any to tell you I invited the Cullen's to dinner?"

Aria looked at him meeting his eyes "I don't know to either laugh or scream at that..."

"Mmm…." He smirked, trailing her arm with his finger "I do love when you get angry..."

"Okay then…Why would you do that?"

* * *

"Well that was a nice shower… this was Versace you know?" He mocked looking down at the black now damp shirt he wore.

"I know… you better get changed, I'm getting something to drink" She kissed him on the cheek and started to head out of the room.

"Hey…" He whispered; she turned to look at him and he mouthed 'Your sister's downstairs'

She rolled her eyes at his antics and headed downstairs nonetheless as quietly as she could. She was curious as to why her sister would be back to the house so early and apparently from the voices she could hear without her dad.

"Are you sure?" She heard Bella ask.

"Yes, Victoria was definitely the one who pushed Aria's car out of the road"

Victoria… was that the name of the vampire she saw?

"Please tell me you caught her?"

She heard Edward sigh before listening to his feet shuffling against the wooden floor; probably walking towards Bella.

"She's fast…really fast"

"Great… so we're back to her wanting me dead…"

Wait what? Victoria was after Bella, Bella apparently provoked a vampire and she gets the end of the stick?

"I almost died for you?"

Startled both teenagers turned to look Aria, who now furiously stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Aria…"

"You have got to be kidding me… that vampire was after you?"

"Wait...you know about vampires?" Typical Bella – Aria throws her something bigger like how she almost died for her and she focused on the tinniest details of her knowing about vampires.

"I figured it out" She lied, looking between Edward and Bella "Which I gotta say well done, I mean hiding that from dad..." Having at least the decency of looking guilty Bella lowered her gaze to the floor.

"But then again you don't care!" Aria shouted...

"I cared!"

"Do you? I mean do you even care at all, you were not on the other side of the line with calls at one in the morning with dad and mom telling me how worried they were about you whilst you where acting up…." Aria scoffed "You didn't care when you ran away to Italy and let's not forget your summer screaming like a banshee because poor you, Edward wasn't at your side"

Edward stepped forward putting a supporting arm around Bella's shoulder.

"That wasn't her fault" Edward growled in defence.

"You stay out of this, and of course it was, but hey if you want credit then it was both your fault" Aria continued to argue – she'd been hiding her anger ever since she got here and now with the latest revelation of her almost being killed because of them, she saw no better time to fly off the handle...

"You know nothing, what you think after five years you can just come here and tell me what to do! You don't even know what's going on, you wouldn't understand!"

Aria scoffed; rolling her eyes at Bella inwardly cracking up at her naivety. She would understand, if there was one person who'd understand her whole situation it was her… but she refused to say anything that would give away Damon and Stefan.

"OH please, do not even try to play the guilty card with me, face it Isabella you don't care about anything or anyone beside Edward. Because what's the point you just want eternity with him right?" Edward looked curiously at Bella almost as in doubt of her answer.

Aria watched her sister opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to find the right words as to how to answer. Apparently this was a new revelation for Edward, the fact that a small part of Bella didn't care for little things because she had an eternity with him, which furthered her proof on what she had been thinking all along… she wasn't ready.

"Surprised?" She mockingly asked Edward who instantly glared over at her; she saw how his pupils dilated - turning darker for a moment as an attempt to scare her but she had since seen that trick many times before.

"I know what you're planning" Aria watched as Bella processed what she just said, watching as her eyes grew wide catching the meaning of her words and then turned angry, stepping away from Edward and closer to her.

"You've been prying into my life? Who told you?"

"You don't know what you're doing"

Bella yelled in frustration before shoving her on the arm "Who told you?"

Aria clenched her jaw in frustration "Oh you know the second love of your life, I mean for wanting an eternity with Edward look at you...loving two guys and kissing them both"

She heard Edward growl from behind, gritting his teeth and holding on to the counter. But she kept going she was so tired of all of her sister's bullshit.

"Jacob?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"The one and only, I mean wow I never thought you of all people would be playing two guys at the same time…wow"

"I'm not playing him, I love him...I just love Edward more" Aria burst out laughing, it was more of a pitiful laugh that her sister actually believed her own words…

"Please that's a bunch of crap and you know it. You're insecure so you need a backup plan in case I don't know you get cold feet from turning…how the hell should I know."

"That's enough…" Edward glared towering over to Aria, his hands balled in a fist in an attempt to control his anger "I get that your upset but-"

"Oh no, no, no - I'm way past upset and you, you think I can't see past what you are and what you're doing to my sister!"

"I'm not doing anything! I love her" He snarled.

"You're controlling her, trying to stop her from actually having a life! Can't you see that? She's obsessed with you, obsessed even with the whole age thing-"

Bella watched as her sister lay one thing after another onto Edward but she was more worried about Edward - his eyes were no longer golden but black and his fist although curled into a ball was shaking with anger, she had to do something to stop Aria before Edward loses complete control.

"He's not-" Bella tried to intervene but as soon as she opened her mouth, Aria turned and passed her an infuriated look

"I'm not finished with you just yet..."

"Oh I think you are" Edward once again interrupted.

Still holding her ground, Aria looked up at him and smirked "Since you're so old fashioned, I bet your going to ask my dad for permission…you can forget about it he'll say no. I'll make sure of it, and when he get spooked that Bella is even thinking of marrying young he's going have her on surveillance…you can forget about your little plan-"

Aria looked over at Bella as she was saying the last part, trying to subtly let her know that she was going to stop her no matter what.

Suddenly she heard him growl, she watched him as he flashed just in front of her - his hand ready to grab her by her neck.

"Edward!" Bella's voice echoed across the kitchen.

In a blink of an eye, Damon was in front of Aria; a barrier between her and Edward - holding the wrist of his outstretch hand and rapidly turning him so that his back was facing him, with his arm folded painfully behind his back.

"Don't ever, ever think about touching her!" Damon growled tightening his grip – the will power not to rip his arm off for even thinking about it...

Bella watched with wide eyes the whole thing; hearing how Edward let out a grunt of pain. Edward nodded, that seemed to satisfy Damon as he let him go.

"Just go, before dad comes back and finds you here with him" Aria ordered.

Bella grabbed Edward's arm and practically dragged him towards the door; his eyes glaring at Damon until the last moment possible.

Hearing the door close Stefan appeared in the kitchen

"That was intense…" Stefan said

"Well tomorrow's definitely going to be an interesting dinner"

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 5. I hope you guys loved it, there's more interesting stuff to come I can give a bit of spoiler and say that on the next chapter the meal with the cullens will take place…dum dum dum….**

**Btw, as always please please pleaseeeeeeee review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! At last here's Chapter 6, I know a lot of you review when was the next chapter going to be up…so here it is!**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews believe it or not it made me write faster problem was finding the time to do it. Work was a little hectic this week.**

**Anyways how cool had the two last episode of vampire diaries been! Love love damon. Shotouts for Sherrie H., Sayomi-hime, Jellybeans, aquamarineCherryblossom, Carla 1989, belleslvtr1867, Narcoleptic-Since-89, mixedberries, desert101, GothicRoze!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I had the idea that reply to you all. If I missed one of you let me know I'll reply ASAP! Your reviews make my day thanks for the support.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Aria was getting restless; the fact that she was confined to her dad's house was getting on her nerves. More than that, it was the fact that Bella was there... After their little fight - more like scold match, a fight would have required her sister to actually say something back - Aria hated to say it because normally she had a great deal of patience but she was done playing nice, naive big sister.

If anything the fight only made her realize just how much pent up anger she had towards her sister.

In a way she envied Damon & Stefan whether they realized it or not, when it mattered the most they were there for each other despite their hundred year old differences. At least they understood each other; she really couldn't say the same for her and Bella.

Truth be told Aria wanted out; there was a reason why she decided to get a house for herself. She needed a break from all the drama; she needed peace, quiet and privacy. Luckily for her, after her check-up yesterday the doctor had been extremely satisfied with her recovery, finally her house arrest was coming to an end and she could get the time away she wanted.

Damon had seen this as good news, now changing his devious plan; he re-arranged it so the Cullen's would come to her house rather than Charlie's; arguing that it was the perfect way to see if they needed to be invited in or not.

"Why are we doing this?" Aria sighed hearing Damon whine for the third time in the last half hour.

"Stop whining you're the one that changed the dinner to my place ergo I need groceries to actually cook" Aria replied, looking at the shelf and it's countless products and marks letting out a victorious 'aha' finding the one she needed.

Only to turn around with a sigh and pout to Damon when she couldn't reach it; making Damon chuckle in return.

He grabbed the bottle kissing her lips lightly before giving it to her "Hey don't worry about making too much, we all know they won't eat a thing" Damon smirked.

"We don't know for sure" Making a left and going into the next aisle, Damon was always right behind her.

"Uhh, white cream" Damon made a grab for the can, inspecting it before turning to look at Aria wiggling his eyebrows in mischief and throwing the can in the cart.

Aria rolled her eyes, grabbing the can and putting it back on the shelf. "I hate white cream"

"What, but think of all the possibilities this little can, can offer!" Aria blushed at Damon's innuendo but didn't complain further when she saw him put the can back in the cart.

They went from aisle to aisle, collecting the things they needed; Damon occasionally added random items or junk food. Aria watched as the register girl scanned each product, failing miserly at glancing secretly at Damon, probably checking him out before glancing at her. She didn't know if it was to check if she hadn't been caught or maybe she recognized her.

Glancing at the Damon, Aria chuckled of course it would be the latter who wouldn't stare at him. Both girls looked at Damon while he flipped a magazine unaware of the stares.

"That will be eighty with fifty cents" Aria nodded handing the girl her credit card.

"Look what I found" Aria eyes widen seeing Damon outstretch hand holding a copy of her two new singles in front of her.

She spun around making a dive for the discs, Damon being quicker and taller, raised his arms. Laughing as she so persistently tried to jump in order to get it.

"Damon!"

"Oh come on, why kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't listen to your music?"

"Oh my god…" The register girl obnoxiously said "You're her! Your Aria Swan"

Ignoring her, Aria made one last attempt at jumping to grab the CD's from his hand. "Damon, you can't listen to them..."

"Why not? It's not like their about me…" Damon saw her eyes shift nervously and then it dawned on him "They're about me, ohhhh…..I'm so getting these"

She gaped at him "What no!"

* * *

"I can't believe you bought them…" Aria mumbled.

"I can't believe you made me compel the poor girl, she only wanted an autograph of her favorite superstar in a Wal-Mart" Damon sneered.

"Well she was a liability, no one can know I'm in forks…at least not right now" She reasoned

"And you know I can't resist the temptation" Aria rolled her eyes, watching him put the groceries in the trunk. Her eyes caught sight of the little bag holding the discs, glancing at him one more time making sure his back was turned to her, she made a grab for the bag; Only to find it gone and Damon nowhere in sight.

"Tsk, tsk" She heard his voice from behind her "Like I didn't see that one coming..."

"Fine" She stumped her foot against the ground "Damon…."

"Mm…" His cold hands took hold of her head, looking into her eyes "Just…promise me you won't hear it until I tell you to"

"Aria they're just songs"

"Please Damon…." His confused eyes washed over her, questioning her - trying to find if she was for real or if it was just a silly worried thing she had going on. But as she held her gaze against his own, he knew….

"Why?"

"I just… I don't think I'm ready for you to hear them…" In reality, she wasn't sure he could handle it…. there was a reason those singles were released at the same time. They told a story, told two sides of a story… his story….

"Okay… I promise" He murmured. Her lips brushed against his in a quick tender kiss.

* * *

_Aria was sitting in the living room at the boarding house, completely entranced in writing her musical piece for the town concert, while the soft sound of Damon's records played in the background._

_Damon sat across from her, sipping his bourbon and watching her intently, even that fact amazed him. He been staring at her for well over 20 minutes and not once had she squirmed under it or called out to him to stop him, instead she seem to bask at it, glad to have even a quarter of his attention._

_She glanced at him smiling shyly before her eyes settled on the various music sheets in front of her. Damon heard the front door closing, hearing Stefan rush into the room, what he didn't expect was to be suddenly pinned against the wall with Stefan's hand on his throat._

_"Damon!"_

_"Stefan"_

_Damon heard Aria shout, probably at Stefan's suddenly rude behaviour and then there was Elena scream, trying to control Stefan. Damon inwardly scoffed as if Stefan could do anything to him. _

_"What did you do?" Stefan shouted. _

_"I didn't do anything"_

_"How many more people are going to die because of you Damon? Is she going to be next?" Stefan asked tilting his head in Aria's direction, Damon's eyes flickered over to her before returning to look at his brother – the anger clearly growing. _

_"Don't bring her into this"_

_"Then stop killing people!"_

_Grinding his teeth in anger, Damon grabbed Stefan's hand; the one that was holding onto his neck and quickly twisted behind his back. _

_"Get off me" As quickly as him, Stefan was out of his hold, both wrestling with one another - crashing into the next walk and hitting the floor before they were broke up - each one standing on the opposite side of the living room with both girls standing in the middle watching them. _

_"Why you do it?" Before he could answer, Damon watched Aria step in front of him glaring at Stefan "Why do you always assume it was him?"_

_Baffled Stefan and Elena shared a look before focusing on Aria_

_"I… I don't" Stefan replied_

_"Yes you do, you always do. Only to find time after time that it wasn't him, but a stray vamp..."_

_"Aria, you don't know him like we do…" Elena tried to gently explain to her. And Damon only watched her shake her head in disbelief _

_"No you don't, you just like to thing you do. And for the record you should probably say sorry 'cause it was the TV back from months vacation anchor guy Logan. I saw him at school, Sheriff seem pretty spooked about it. Two plus two makes vamp" _

_"Wait you saw Logan?" Stefan asked_

_"Forget about that, you figured out he was a vamp?" Damon asked clearly impressed by her logical skills. _

_"Yes and yes"_

_"I think you owe me an apology, brother" Damon smugly mocked, while he watched Stefan glared at him along with Elena before uttering a small sorry._

_"So what are we going to do about it?" _

_Damon scoffed signalling for Aria to collect her things, gathering all her music sheets, he silently handed her, her backpack. "We?" He laughed "We are not going to do anything; since I've been so boldly accused you can handle them on your own"._

_He turned to Aria "We on the other hand are going somewhere"_

_"We are?" Surprised she looked at him, it was incredibly tough for him not to smirk seeing the underlying excitement in her eyes_

_"Mm" He mumbled, grabbing her arm and heading for the door, grabbing his keys on the way._

_"Damon, you can't just leave! There's a vampire in town" Elena pleaded, something in the way she said it set him loose. Whirling around in anger he moved towards her..._

_"Of course I can leave, what you thing you can just manipulate me? And think that because you look like her you can control me into doing what you want? Sorry Elena that ship sailed a long time ago" _

_"I- I-"_

_"Let's go" _

* * *

_They'd been driving for half an hour in complete silence, he watched as she looked out the window admiring the view. _

_"I can fight my own battles you know…" _

_"I know" She answered_

_"Why would you defend me?" He watched her turn and look at him. _

_"'Cause someone has too."_

_He nodded, returning his attention back on the road; no one had defended him not for over a hundred years. No one would even think he was innocent of something; he was always the one on the list. He was the guy with the criminal record the police would always go to when something went wrong, not even his own brother had given him the time, but she did… why?_

_He felt her glance over at him every couple of minutes, and he smiled "Come on spit it out…. I know you have questions" She let out a little squeal, turning around to face him. _

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Georgia"_

_"What's in Georgia?"_

_"I think you know…" He smirked. He sideways watched her as she thought about what he said, how her eyes slowly widened when she came up with an answer…_

_"You're… you're taking me to that classical music concert…. 'Remembering the classics'¨_

_He barely nodded when he heard her letting out a shriek and launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could…_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_"Well I figured we both needed a break"_

_She nodded eagerly, before feeling her finger on his chin, turning his head towards her and feeling her lips against him. Not being one to disappoint, his hand found the back of her neck as his lips responded to her…._

* * *

"He was just there…." Edward said.

All the Cullen's had gathered at Carlisle's study after a shock Bella and a pissed off Edward arrived home. Edward just finished explaining his run in with Damon, leaving out the some small detail of Aria's rant; insignificant to them but important to him.

He couldn't help but wonder how right Aria was about Bella thoughts and feelings; hating more than ever not being able to read her thoughts.

"What do you mean by just there?" Esme asked.

"He- He came out of nowhere" Bella answered, the Cullen's shared a surprised look; no doubt each one had their own theory and opinion…

"Super speed?" Carlisle pondered.

Edward looked at him, had Damon used Super Speed? "I don't know… I just" He gritted his teeth in frustration, he wasn't sure what he saw, he had been so angry at Aria that Damon had caught him completely off guard; surprised not even giving him the chance or a small glimpse to actually catch him in the act of speeding, for all he knew he could vanish into thin air….

"It has to be, there's no other explanation" Alice said

"You do know what that means don't you?" Jasper said standing beside Alice, hugging her close to him "For you to not have seen him, he's fast….extremely fast."

"Great so…. mysterious boyfriend of your mysterious but cool older sister has super strength and speed" Emmett said looking from Bella to Edward "Oh and she knows about vamps, and she swore to stop your graduation plan?"

Bella nodded "That's about it"

"Is starting to sound more like mysterious, mischief, evil older sister" Alice mumbled.

"Well I'm starting to like her" Edward rolled his eyes; of course of all people Rosalie would like Aria. She had made it clear that she was against Bella turning, much like Aria so now they had something in common.

"Why are we going to dinner with them again?"

Carlisle was facing the window, a faraway look on his face. No doubt trying to put the puzzle together; he turned and looked at Emmett "He's clever…. If I refused - it would have only raised more suspicion in Charlie."

Edward nodded agreeing with Carlisle "He already suspects enough…."

"Let see this as an opportunity to get to the bottom of this, just who are these brothers, and most importantly why and just how much does your sister know about Vampires?" Carlisle looked at Bella, then at the rest of his family.

"That sounds great and all but we're forgetting the part were 'T. EAT"

Esme's concern did not go unnoticed, beside Emmett's stupid idea of just pushing the food around making it look like they ate…it was going to be a long dinner.

"We'll figure something out" Carlisle said'

* * *

Aria was running around in the kitchen making sure everything was ready. It seems almost funny that she was so worried about having dinner with a group of vampires, she should be more worried about the game of poker the brothers were about to play.

Because that's what it was a play - a facade. For them to get information out of them and probably vice versa, she had her role to play. A role that in a way she had got used to playing, she had to watch what she said - she didn't want to give anything away that Damon didn't what them to know, and especially not give away what she was.

Most of all, she was worried about her father, she hoped he wouldn't leave the dinner thinking all of them were insane. She felt Stephan hands on her arms stopping her from doing another round on the kitchen like she had in the last 10 minutes.

She would check on the lasagne that was currently in the oven, then on the salad that was sitting in the fridge cooling and making the leaves fresher, then going back to check over the bread that was slowly toasting in a frying pan.

"Aria.. Relax everything looks great" Stefan smiled in amusement at her, and she nodded taking a deep breath and calming herself. It helped seeing Stefan carrying an empty glass that had been minutes ago filled with her blood.

"Will you watch the food for a few minutes I gotta-"

"Got it covered, go before they get here" Aria nodded, ascending the stairs into her room, to find Damon walking out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans, towel in his hand drying his damp hair.

Damn, did he look just as hot as ever? She smiled biting her lip admiring the view, feeling her stare; he threw the towel onto a chair.

"Come here" Sitting on the bed, he tilted his head in invitation. To which Aria smiled and grabbed his extended hand, sitting on his lap with each leg on either side of him.

He felt her plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth almost teasingly, he smirked his hand settling on her hips pulling her forward inadvertently making her hips rub against his groin, her hips arching against his as he heard her gasp at the sudden friction.

"You need to feed" He grinned hearing her breathlessly saying that, in a failing attempt to contain herself.

"Mmm" He kissed her mouth soundlessly drawing warmth from it, both moving in perfect sync; breaking apart she gasped for air.

"You need to feed" Damon rolled his eyes, impatient by her need to break a perfect moment just to remind him the obvious, he grabbed the back of her neck "All in due time, love" Bringing her back for another lustful kiss - one he made sure she lost herself into.

She tried to break free, to remind him that he needed to feed before the Cullen's got there but she should know better that when Damon wanted something it was impossible to dissuade him.

He held her head in a tight lock, his mouth savaging hers as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth; her own finding his. She sighed loosing herself in him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips sliding against his trying to find that friction again. Moaning as she did, she felt his hand grab her thigh bringing her closer to him, her hips moving on its own accord bucking against his; a jolt of pleasure shooting through with each grind.

His mouth broke free gliding downwards leaving open mouth kiss along her neck, letting out a groan when he felt her powers rush through him and her hips buck against him one more time.

* * *

Stefan heard his brother's groans mixed with Aria's moans. Grimacing inwardly trying hard to focus his hearing on anything else. He heard the doorbell, hoping that at least the sound would stop whatever was going on upstairs but when his super hearing still heard Aria's small moan he knew it was a lost cause.

"Hey Charlie come on in..." Charlie thanked the young man quickly stepping inside and hanging his coat and hat on the hook.

"Something smells good"

"Yeah food's almost ready, Aria just went-" A loud thud sounded in the house and Charlie looked at Stefan.

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope" Stefan answered quickly, internally cursing at his brother for having to cover for him "Why...um why don't we check on the food, I was left in charge for a few seconds"

"Sure…." Still uncertain Charlie nodded, waiting one last time to see if the sound repeated itself before moving into the kitchen. Stefan sighed once Charlie was clear of the stairs and in the kitchen.

"You two better stop it, Charlie is here" He mumbled, knowing that Damon could hear him perfectly.

* * *

He couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted her. God he did, he picked her up her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he speed crashed her in to the wall; earning a moan in return. Looking into her eyes to find his current emotion reflecting in hers… lust, hunger and like he always saw in her eyes undying love. Making a small cut on his neck, he looked at her grabbing her head and drawing it to the cut on his neck.

Understanding him, one of Aria's hands surrounded his shoulder blade, licking the cut before biting into it, drawing more blood and drinking it. Damon groaned closing his eyes in pleasure before his lips found her pulsing point kissing it tenderly, before his fangs sank into her neck getting one more taste of his personal nirvana.

She felt Aria stop feeding, his wound probably already closed. But he knew she'd had enough, he could feel his blood running through her, pumping alongside with hers.

He bit just a little deeper, feeling himself almost satisfied._ "You two better stop it Charlie is here"_ Damon retracted his fangs, kissing her shoulder blade, his hand roaming loosely around her back, sighing in annoyance at Stefan, always being the buzz kill.

He set her down, nuzzling lazily her neck.

"No…" Aria whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"Sorry time's up"

* * *

It wasn't long after they joined Stefan and Charlie downstairs that the doorbell rang.

"Here we go" She heard Damon whisper in her ear before opening the door. And there stood Bella, Edward, and the three other kids she saw at Bella's school, Dr. Cullen and a mysterious red headed woman leading the pack; these being the ones to enter the apartment first.

"Glad you could make it, please come in" Damon smirked

"Thank you" The mysterious red haired woman answered, Aria could feel Damon's and Stefan's tension looking intently at the threshold, she could feel both their confusion and Damon's annoyance when all three of them saw the women cross the doorway with no problem at all.

In theory she shouldn't have been able to do that, Aria was the one that needed to invite them in… this could cause problems, she could already sense the wheels turning in Damon head.

"Oh this is my wife Esme" Carlisle nodded towards the red headed women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"And my kids. You know Edward this is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper" He pointed to each of them respectably. Aria couldn't help but shiver a bit, at all the vibes she was getting.

Alice annoyed her - there was no other word for it, she seemed to nosy for her own good, her emotions were all over the place messing with her own in the process. Then there was Rosalie, a girl with serious humanity issues she could feel her sadness, confusion and surprisingly anger at her younger sister. In a way she reminded her of a younger version of Damon.

Then Emmett who on the outside seemed all tough and playful but was actually the only sane one of the group, he seem centered - knew who he was and what he wanted, not worrying about unnecessary things. And finally there was Jasper, of all the Cullen's kids he was the one beside Alice that unsettled her the most.

He seem reserved, who knew that the youngest would be the most dangerous. He seemed to be having trouble handling his diet, his emotions were unexpectedly calm but something about him had her on guard.

Damon sensing Aria's discomfort wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close to him "Nice to meet you. I'm Damon Aria's boyfriend and that's my brother Stefan...of course you already know Charlie"

After the introductions were out of the way, everyone moved to the dining room. Aria watched as the Cullen's inspected her house; even Bella seemed amazed by the decoration.

She could see Edward's lingering gaze on the baby grand piano sitting in the middle between the living room and dining room.

"You play?" She didn't know what made her ask that, she wasn't looking forward to more conversation with him…

"Well we certainly know you do" Came Emmett's cocky remark.

"Yeah" Edward mumbled

"Oh Edward plays wonderfully, of course my husband and I are complete fans of your more classical stuff..." Esme started to rant away, Aria nodded giving her a small smile before excusing herself to go get the food from the kitchen.

She heard Esme offering to help but Damon gracefully denied her _'Oh no no, please you're the guest, sit. I'll go give her a hand'_

* * *

Grabbing a glass of water she drank it in one movement. So far things where not going accordingly to plan, she never thought about how her powers would act around them.

She was having a hard time controlling it, blocking their emotions… blocking Alice and Jasper - they were all over the place…..She had a feeling it had nothing to do with them being vampires - there were something else...

She could feel Alice trying to get into their minds? Was that even possible, she wasn't sure but to careful and catching it quickly Aria had pulled up an imaginary wall on Stefan and Damon protecting their minds, she felt her give up after a few tries.

Then there was Jasper she wasn't sure what he was doing, but the more she was around him; the more Aria understood that he was in a way an Empath. Like some of Damon plans this was backfiring, Aria now knew that not only were they another race of vampire but they were vampires with those extra abilities her grandmother had mentioned in her diary. So the block she had on both brothers would have to remain for the rest of the dinner.

"You Okay?"

She wanted to tell him what was going on, but they both knew that every pair of ears except her father and Bella were probably listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, food seems to be ready"

She turned on the tap all the way and even though there wasn't anything in the blender she turned it on at the highest speed. Standing on her tiptoes holding onto his neck; Aria whispered as quietly as she could into his ear.

"They're trying to get in your heads" She leaved the rest to him, he was smart enough, knew enough about her powers to figure out what she did to prevent it.

She saw his eyes darken in anger, and in a flash they were back to normal he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking into her eyes making sure she was okay. By the look from his eyes she was sure he saw the strain it was putting on her to have to hold that barrier.

* * *

"Okay! Here comes the food…." Damon said. Settling the Lasagne near Charlie while Aria set the salad and bread on each side of the table.

Damon saw them grimace at the smell and sight of it, lips curling up in a smirk; momentarily satisfying his anger towards them.

"Everything looks great sweetheart" Her dad complimented.

"Oh my…Carlisle you didn't tell them?" Esme remarked catching everyone's attention

"I must have forgotten" Carlisle replied; an embarrassed expression appearing on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked glancing over at them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is just that we're vegetarians"

"You're what?" Damon snarled.

"Oh…" Was all Aria could say, she wasn't an idiot and she could see the Cullen's visibly relax at having a way out of eating food.

"But not to worry the salad will do" Esme kindly replied "After all this is all about getting to know each other."

"Well that makes a bunch of sense why Edward didn't eat at our house." Aria suppressed a groan at her father's comment seeing Bella smile at having burnt one of the few faults their father saw in Edward. He would no longer find him weird and question him nonstop at dinners and lunch.

"You could have said something..." Charlie said looking at Edward.

"Oh no I couldn't, I didn't want to impose" Edward reply quietly.

"Let's just eat, shall we?" Damon said, gritting his teeth, how could he not have seen that coming?

While the Cullen's did after all listen to Emmett's suggestion of pushing and playing with their food, they were as well intrigued in watching the Salvatore Brothers eat without a care in the world, chewing and actually enjoying the taste of it - Their vampire theory flying right out of the window.

"So doc, it must be hard right, working around a lot of blood" Damon asked

Carlisle didn't miss the double meaning of his question "Well it's not always that drastic, normally everything is calm but I suppose if you can't handle blood then you can't be a medic"

"So Aria…., tells us how did you two meet" Aria glanced at Alice and her hyper smiley face, no doubt about it she was a sucker for romantic stories and all that, so there was no surprise that the question came from her

"Mm? Oh At a concert I was giving, he just happened to be attending" She answered her question leaving it vaguely enough to not name the town or anything that they could link Damon too.

Her dad must have sensed her reluctance to share the story and she was glad he didn't offer extra details about it.

"Oh how wonderful but he's a bit older than you isn't he?" She was fishing - she could see it and feel it

"Actually he's just a year older" She saw Alice's smile grow larger for just a second, she was getting quite sick of this charade. For the last few minutes their questions were more directed towards her, probably sensing that it was easier to get something from her than Damon or even Stefan. So it was her turn to make them suffer or at least her sister…

"So tell me Doctor what is your opinion on young marriage?" Everyone turned to look at her, her father nearly chocking on his drink. Just like she wanted, she knew that she had now embedded the idea into her dad's head, and so did Bella.

"I - I why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation, I'm sure as a doctor you get quite a lot of the teenage pregnancy cases and all that" Damon smirked - his gaze never leaving Aria, he could feel the exciting running through his body, such a turn on seeing a side she rarely showed which was her little devil minxy side, the one that was as bold and cunning as him.

"Well-"

But before the good Doctor could answer, Charlie interrupted him "I tell you what my opinion is, I don't care how much they profess their love for each other, they shouldn't marry unless they're over 21 - when you have lived at least half your life, finish high school, have at least a clue as to what to do with your life… then you can run to Vegas and get married for all I care..."

Silence followed her father's rant, she saw Bella squirm in her seat eyeing her older sister in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong, Damon you can marry my daughter anytime you want…I mean it really - anytime like months, year.

Aria had to suppress a laugh at her father's remark seeing Bella's bewildered expression, that's why she wasn't worried about bringing up the topic; her dad during the last couple of months had been hinting for her to get married - set some roots and not grow old and alone like him.

"Thanks Charlie we'll take that under advisement" Damon smiled smugly, glancing at Aria out of the corner of his eyes.

"But you missy…. don't even think about it" Charlie's eyes darting across the table at Bella.

Bella couldn't' believe what her dad was saying. She glanced at Aria, anger and hatred burning within her; when she threatened her a couple of days ago - she didn't believe her dad really thought like that.

She was positive that if she sat with him and explained that she loved Edward and wanted to marry him he would say okay. It would have taken a little bit of convincing on Edward's part having to endure a few questions but now…

Her sister had beaten her to the punch, burned her chance. Her dad really thought like Aria did and it left her wondering just how much she didn't know about him. And if that wasn't enough her dad was so willingly trying to get Aria to marry Damon.

Bella felt Edward stiffen beside her, as did the rest of the Cullen's. She had being around them long enough to know that they had smelled or sensed something

"Okay now that the awkward conversation has passed. Word around doc is that you take your family somewhere on every rare sunny day… where do you go to?" Damon asked sharing a silent look with Stefan when they didn't fail to notice how all of the Cullen's suddenly stiffened looking out the window as if sensing something.

"Oh… you know Victoria"

Aria looked at the doctor, then at Bella and Edward. _Did he just say Victoria? _

"Victoria?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, small town - couple of miles from here we have an old relative there, but they enjoy spending a sunny day with the family"

Bullshit was on the tip of Damon's tongue. No doubt they did fear the sun, they just didn't know why. Furthermore he would give him kudos for so subtly trying to use a codeword with his family. They had sensed Victoria and if that Vamp was anywhere near Forks he was gonna catch her, and take his revenge.

Faking to get a page, the doctor was quick to excuse his family "I'm sorry, there's been an accident and I'm needed at the hospital. It seems we'll have to cut this wonderful meal short"

As soon as he said that, all the Cullen's were getting up following Carlisle's steps

"An accident? What kind? I should probably get into the office too"

As soon as Carlisle excused himself the whole family left, their dad had thought it was important to be back at the station before remembering he needed to drop Bella off, but Edward offered to do that instead.

As soon as the door closed and they heard the cars pull away, Aria let a huge sigh letting the barriers drop, along with her settling herself weakly on the stairs.

"Wow, you okay?" She heard Damon ask feeling his arm steadying her on the steps.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"Their no ordinary vampires...they have abilities... that Jasper kid he's sort of an Empath and well I don't know about Alice…but they were both trying to get into your heads probably get a read on you two..."

"You need to rest...take her upstairs" Damon ordered, giving her the once over making sure she was just tired.

"Where are you going?" Damon ignored his brother's question, standing up he made his way to the door

"Damon where are you going?"

"Hunting…"

* * *

Damon could see them from a far distance as they tried to trap that Victoria chick. He was surprised they hadn't sensed him, more surprised to see that they were actually slow…

He had been following them, Edward seemed to be the faster of them - all just a few feet behind the red headed vamp, until she sprinted away jumping across the lake back and forth.

For some reason the Cullen's wouldn't dare to jump to the other side of the lake and follow her. Clever little girl, toying with them crossing the border at her will, she suddenly sprinted leaving the gap between her and Edward even bigger and he saw her jump to the other side and he made his move.

Jumping to the other side Damon watched as the red headed grinned in mischief, running at the edge of the river tempting the Cullen's, looking back to see them not only far off but still on the other side.

He scoffed, she was so stupid – they might be all over there but he could grab her at anytime and rip her to pieces and yet like a good hunter he kept watching his pray. Something told him to wait it out, and soon enough it would pay out.

He heard growls around the forest, and he he still. SHIT he had forgotten about the werewolves, then again Aria had said something about them also being another type of werewolf, she wasn't sure but suspected their bite wasn't fatal to a vampire…he just had to wait and see.

He kept her pace with a breeze, watching as four big wolves - their size quite impressive catch up with her - they were way better at keeping her speed than the Cullen's and he watched the brownish looking wolf manage to bite into her shoulder, he saw her kick him in the jaw making it release her…

And he waited but the bite didn't even slow her down, only made her scent to the wolves stronger because of her blood. She saw her look back, a hint of fear in her eyes when she saw the wolves were gaining on her. He growled, that fear would be nothing compared to what he'll make her feel, he saw her jump to the other side of the lake making the wolves halt; he could hear the Cullen's quite a few steps behind her, and he grinned.

It was time….

Within milliseconds he was standing in front of her, he almost laughed at the look of surprise at finding him so suddenly in front of her, none the less she tried to evade him, making a left to keep on running but he was much quicker - he flashed in front of her again, not thinking twice grabbed her by the neck and threw her backwards making her collide against tree.

Before she could regain her sense he was already standing in front of her grabbing her by the neck - he flashed again this time with her, roughly smashing her against a rock.

"Who are you?" She trembled.

"Your worst nightmare" He loosened the hold on her neck purposely making her think she had somehow gotten away; seeing her move to the other side – he moved forward forcing her to take a step back – this blocking her against a tree.

"What...did I kill your mate? Fiancé maybe?" She mocked smirking.

Damon tilted his head, looking at her. His eyes dark, zoning in on her his mouth pressed in a firm line. He smirked - he thought it was cute how she even thought she had chance against him…"Something like that…."

"Well sorry sweet cheeks but I gotta run..." But he blocked her before she could even attempt to run, his fangs now visible to her and her eyes widened in fear.

He smiled - the inner animal enjoying to the fullest this hunt, the prey - the fear in her eyes. Good…he wanted her to suffer and then to die. Without holding anything back he threw her, sending her flying far off hitting a rock and smiling as he heard her bones break and her agonizing scream.

"Please… I could give you information. If you're trying to find someone I can help!"

"Don't beg… it doesn't suit you." He was basking at it the smell of her fear, the release of his pent up anger.

"I could be your…new mate? That's if I killed your mate?"

He growled and in a swift movement, one that even she hadn't seen coming he run his hand through her chest ripping her heart out. Her body falling limp to the ground, he heard the rustling of leaves and grass, before feeling their presence.

Grinning he turned his head, dropping the heart to the ground. He turned to look at the Cullen's

"You're a vampire" Edward asked.

"Took you long enough…."

* * *

**Tada! there's Chapter 6! What do you guys think of that? We see a bit of a dark Damon ohh and it seems Aria is not all Saint as we thought. :D**

**I love you to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what do you think would happen, any ideas on Aria power or what she is? :D**

**Hit the little button and review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys! So sorry it took so long! Work again has been hectic, but a good hectic… I'll tell you guys all about it in the next few chapter. But please be patient no matter what I will continue writing this story..I'm completely in love with Aria/Damon paring and hope you guys are too! **

**I'm trying very hard to updated at least once a week, so don't fret if the next update comes a few day later from that week mark due date. Anyways thanks for your support, a few comments based on your reviews and some shootouts for you wonderful people…**

**Sayomi-hime: **btw YES! glad you can picture damon expression when you read the dialogue that was what I was going for.

**linkin4life: **I would keep writing take you for your support**.**

**mixedberries: **I promise more trouble to come, story never was center on the whole Victoria this is just the beginning :)

**bekkarific: **glad you enjoy the more damon side of aria I promise we will see a bit more of that in near chapters**, **

**RainbowSkittles123: **Thanks for guessing lol, not quite… yes charlie is quite funny so I figure he would say something like that? lol

**desert101: **Yes she does! lol

**and shoutouts to butteredtoast, Carla1989, wickedthunder02, GothicRoze, belleslvtr1867.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"You're a vampire?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"Took you long enough..." Damon rolled his eyes; he could feel their eyes watching every move he made. They were on edge and he loved it.

And then he saw it... Of all the things he never thought he'd see, oh this was hilarious, he couldn't contain his laughter any longer. The Cullen's watched him in both surprise and confusion.

"You sparkle? That's why you avoid the sun" He laughed "Could you be anymore gay?"

Edward frowned, quickly stepping out off the sun ray and into the cloud shadows.

"And you don't" Carlisle stated.

Damon sniggered "...no cause real vampire don't sparkle"

Emmett growled, his eyes glaring at him.

"Down boy" Damon commanded, Carlisle put a hand forward stopping Emmett in mid-action of pounding onto Damon. Making him growl louder when Damon sent him a smirk in return.

"You don't burn either, why?" Carlisle questioned; almost intrigued by him.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

There were so many questions running through Edward's head and he was sure Carlisle wanted to ask them also. How come they ate? Or slept? Or what about the fact that their eyes didn't change color and the fact they couldn't smell their scent, they couldn't even sense them?

And by the way in which Damon so easily killed Victoria like she was just a minuscule little rag doll, they were in serious disadvantage, were they older or just stronger?

Putting all that aside, all Edward could think about was Bella's sister. NO doubt this was her source for knowing so much about Vampire's…

"Does Aria know what you are?" Edward questioned. He watched as Damon halt his pacing sending him a condescending smile.

That was all he needed, his anger at her quickly returning.

"You know your girlfriend is a real hypocrite, mouthing on about how Bella shouldn't turn... I mean she should know she's dating a vampire-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was thrown back, Esme's warning shout coming to late as Damon in a blink of an eye just as fast as the night of the fight had speed grab him by the neck and crashed him full force in to a tree.

"YOU don't know what you're talking about. I suggest you watch your mouth kid, before you end up like the red-head bitch back there" He motioned to the corpse of Victoria that lay feet from them.

He surveyed the other Cullen's in case anyone decided to try and rescue Edward from under his grip, but all he saw was that Emmett guy being held back by the Doc. He smirked re-directing his attention back to Edward, banging his head against the tree one more time as he struggled to get out of his hold.

"Better question is…" He leant up "Does Bella knows who you are" He whispered in his ear.

"You already know she does..." Edward grumbled.

He smirked at him, letting go of him - speeding as he put some distance between him and the Cullen's; Esme instantly rushing to Edward side….

"Clever…but what I meant was…does she really know who you are?" That caught the attention of all the Cullen's as if they were hypnotized by what he had to say. "Does she know just how much of an animal you can you be? How much of a killer? How you so badly want to eat her? Drain her alive and taste that oh so sweet and pure nectar of hers?"

He watched as Edward's eyes changed to a darker color, shaking his head trying to get rid of the pleasant image of the urge, his smile widened…. "I could always tell you how she tasted one bite that's .takes"

Edward growled his growl sounding different from any other - it sounded more lose, more animalistic and Carlisle couldn't help but wonder just how much Damon could get into their heads. All this time they were so worried with trying to get a read of them, some vision of their past or future action, an insight into their feelings to really assess just what they were up to… he never worried about what they could do to them….

Damon seemed different to his brother Stefan… and seeing how easily he could provoke Emmett's and Edward's animal side, had him doubting just how much evil he was capable of…. should they even be worried about the Volturi at this point? Damon seemed more of a treat than them…

"Stay away from her…"

"Or what?" Damon smirked quickly being replaced by a frown as he watched how Edward so quickly got a hold of his emotions calming himself, the kid had some control he'll give him that…oh well the more fun it would be to play games with him.

A crack from a branch had all of the vampire's turning right in a flash. A small girl no older than 15 emerged from the woods, blonde with freakishly green eyes; Her innocent eyes locking with those of Damon's widen at the sight of his exposed fangs.

His smirked broaden, just as her mouth was opening to utter a scream Damon was beside her, palm pressed against her mouth muffling her scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He whispered, trailing his hand on her neck. Any other day he would have killed her in sight if she had discovered him; Maybe even had a taste of blood, but he still had Aria's blood in his system and it was more filling than anything else he was satisfied for now… but the Cullen's didn't know that…

"Damon, let her go" Carlisle warned.

"No… see you and your family have a good thing going on here…. I wonder what would happen if this little girl's blood was spilled?"

"You don't want to do that, there are werewolves around they'll hunt you" Alice said.

"Please" Damon rolled his eyes "You mean your steroid looking werewolves, yeah… I 'd like to see them try"

"You let me at him, I can crush him" Emmett argued, waiting for the go from Carlisle but he just shook his head

"Let's talk about it" Carlisle reasoned.

"Sure… I'll let her go as soon as Edward here" He nodded with his head "Has a little taste of her, I mean come on you don't even have to bite her neck just you know her wrist I'm sure Bella won't mind..."

"We don't drink Human blood" Rosalie snarled.

"Oh no sweetheart, you choose not to, there's a difference"

"You know I just don't see it?" Edward taunted

"See what, what your blind now? Maybe I hit your head too hard" Damon mocked

"Edward" Carlisle warned.

"What she sees in you? You're a monster, we all are… but you you're just pure evil…. why would she want to be with you?" He mocked taking a step closer to him, stopping when he saw Damon hold on the girl tighten around her neck, pushing her head aside.

"Keep going the little girl's death would be on your head" Damon smirked.

"Go ahead kill her, see how Aria likes it. She doesn't strike me as the forgiving type when it comes to innocent killing" Edward taunted.

Damon's eyes turned dark, a clear sign that he was hitting a sour spot. Carlisle and Alice warned him to stop but he kept going "To be with a killer? Tell me does she really know what you are?"

Damon snarled, "I did warn you"

"Damon NO!" Carlisle shouted only fueling Damon's spar of the moment action. In a speed movement he sank his teeth on the blonde girl's neck quickly draining her of her blood. He let go of her body. Watching it fall to the ground just as the Cullen's reached her, he was already meters away.

"Love to stay and chat more, but you know I got things to do, places to go" With a mocked and a salute he was gone.

* * *

"Okay let's lay you down" Stefan said

After Damon had abruptly left, Stefan had helped Aria up the stairs into her room. She closed her eyes as she climbed into the bed quickly laying down and turning right as to face Stefan.

She felt as he pulled the covers up, covering her up to her shoulders.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Aria murmured opening her eyes slowly to see his reaction.

"I think you're doing what you think is best for her…" He answered honestly.

"But is it?" Stefan frowned, watching Aria's doubtful eyes locked with his. It seemed Aria and Damon had more things in common than he realized. And he watched as the facade Aria had put up for the last days in front of her sister crumbled down, as she herself doubted her plan.

And in all honestly Stefan couldn't blame her for what she was doing. Elena had often talked about changing but not wanting to leave her family behind. He didn't know the reason behind Damon's refusal to change Aria at nineteen but he had seen both their expression's when the topic was discussed that Aria deep down was grateful for Damon's choice.

He had a strong feeling that had a lot to do as to why Aria was so insistent for her sister to wait, still he found himself agreeing with her - maybe she needed to wait, he couldn't understand why she wanted to give everything up? Her family, friends that was what was stopping Elena from changing to… he also had a feeling there was a bigger picture in Bella's decision; maybe it wasn't her own choice? Or something, someone was pushing her towards it.

"Yes…" Stefan answered "I think it is" Aria nodded her eyes slowly drifting shut, making sure she was really out, he closed the door and headed to the library.

* * *

_She was in some kind of forest, ironic to say in all her life she had only spent time in two forests, at forks and in mystic falls…. _

_The more she walked around, the more she realized she was still in Forks at the edge of the reservation._

_'Alexandria you need to ready yourself' She heard a voice, a whisper of a voice passing through with the wind of the trees, she turned around searching for the source. _

_To find nothing…. she frowned, she was sure she knew that voice. It sounded almost female. This dream didn't feel like the others, it didn't feel like a dream created by Damon, but it wasn't natural either...Something, someone was creating it… that is if it was even a dream. _

_'You know it's not...' The voice said again, she turned around but again wherever that voice had come from it was gone._

_So then why was she feeling dread, anxious… this weren't her feelings..._

_'Focus!' The voice yelled. Jumping at the sudden intrusion, she frowned. _

_"Focus on what?" She called out, but received no answer. She groaned in exasperation, mulling over and over what the voice had said. It said to focus but on what…._

_She stopped walking, standing in the middle of the forest. For some reason she felt like she needed to stop there. The feelings she was getting had intensified rapidly on this particular clearing._

_Exhaling, she closed her eyes concentrating on the feelings that she was sensing, trying to pin point where they came from or who they belonged to… maybe find the source of the mysterious voice…_

_'Did I kill your mate?' She suddenly heard it; sounded like a women's voice. _

_'Let's talk about it' Now that voice sounded almost like Dr. Cullen_

_'We don't drink human blood' Was she… hearing the Cullen's thoughts? _

_'You're a monster...pure evil…. why would she want to be with you?' okay that was definitely Edward. The voices were getting clearer and so were their feelings…_

_'Keep going the little girl's death would be on your head' Damon! Aria opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in the middle of the scene. Damon had his hand wrapped around a blonde girl's throat, his eyes dark clearly pissed off._

_Then there was Edward standing a few feet apart from him taunting him, while the Cullen's watched the scene being cautious of any sudden movement._

_'Go ahead killed her, she how Aria likes it' She narrowed her eyes at him 'She doesn't strike me as the forgiving type when it comes to innocent killing'._

_She watched with worried eyes, as Damon's eyes darkened. Edward was pushing his luck, but she was more worried about Damon. "Don't listen to him Damon!" _

_Suddenly it seemed Edward's voice was duplicated, it sounded like an echo all around her 'Why would she want to be with you?', ' You're a monster', 'Pure evil' _

_And suddenly the voice turned into Damon, except as she looked at him, his mouth wasn't moving. 'She'll leave you' 'Hate you like everybody else', 'You don't deserve her', 'But you love her', ' You'll die for her'. 'But how can she love a monster like you' _

_She turned around in a circle trying to find whoever was saying that, but it was useless. The voice, no Damon's voice sounded so confused, sad, broken. And as Aria looked at him, his mouth may not be moving… but every instinct, every core of her body told her as she looked into his eyes… that, that was what he was thinking… feeling…_

_Was she hearing Damon's thoughts? The battle in his subconscious?. _

_"But I do! Damon I love you" She shouted, rushing to him. _

_'I did warn you...' _

* * *

Aria awakened with a startled breath, not understanding what just happened in her dream. No...No it wasn't a dream….

Her hand wiping the sweat off her forehead, and that's when she saw it… her hand was glowing... a white glow. Startled she looked at her other hand bringing both of her glowing hand up close to her face.

It didn't hurt, or burn, nothing… frowning she caught sight of her reflection on the medium mirror sitting on her counter and she gasped.., Her brown eyes where now green. She felt the sudden rush of powers she felt whenever she used her abilities. Then the light suddenly died and her eyes in the blink of an eye were back to their normal color….

She frowned, just what in the world was going on?

Her bedroom door opened, Damon walked in. Aria's frown deepened as she watch his disheveled state, hands covered in blood, as were the corner of his mouth… he was upset and angry not a good combination.

"What happened?" Aria jumped from the bed, grabbing the towel he had discarded hours ago on the chair on his way to him. Quickly grabbing his hand and cleaning the blood.

"It's not mine" He calmly said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him "Victoria's dead..."

Just like in her dream… and in her dream Damon had fed on a blonde girl… in her dream Damon's hands where covered in blood, and as she gazed into his eyes, she knew.

The emotions she was getting from him, the same look she had in her dream… no she didn't know how it was possible but her dream just turned into a vision.

"Did you kill her?" Aria murmured.

Damon focused on Aria, his eyes furrowing in confusion. Of course he killed her why else would he say that… but he knew she wasn't asking about that, his eyes widened with realization,

"How did you?"

"I don't know… it's okay you know… if you did? I saw how he pushed you… we all make mistakes Damon"

He growled releasing her from his hold; he sped over to the window. She shouldn't be so forgiving of him, any normal human being shouldn't say it's okay to kill someone, how could she say that, how could she say that and mean it.

"I didn't" He expected a sigh of relief at his confession, even St. Stefan would have done that, but she just nodded.

She was glad a small yet larger part of her was glad he had restrain himself, but if he had killed her she meant was she said it was okay. It saddened her to see him not accept that she loved him no matter what, and that she understood his mood swings and that he made mistakes.

He thought that he didn't deserve any of it, not even her understanding of his supernatural side… and sometimes he forgot she was supernatural herself…

"I know it angers you…confuses you… but Damon I do understand… if being a supernatural being turns you into a monster then I'm just a monster as you"

In a flash he was standing in front of her, his eyes looking down at her – how dare she call herself a monster? She could never be...ever. His gaze was intense, her words had struck a nerve within him, he could never see that within her...she didn't realize how important she actually was to him...how he saw her..."You're not a monster…you can kill a… deer for all I care and you would still be as innocent as a bird"

Aria sighed, turning around she opened her desk drawer, and grabbing one of her singles they had bought earlier that day. Damon could barely make out the title 'I love thee', he watched her walk to the stereo opening the CD player lid and shutting it, choosing the track of her selection

"I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind… at least for this track…just listen to it, really listen to the lyrics" she said, looking at him from over her shoulder as she hit play.

She guided him to the bed, sitting him on it as she sat on his lap facing towards him. Her eyes watching him lovingly, he needed this; lifting her hand she brushed her fingertips through his hair making him close his eyes...he loved her touch – it was all he needed to calm down...

_Oh his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

She saw him smirk at that line, and she smiled. Brushing a few more strands of his hair.

_He's so beautiful,_

_and I try to tell him everyday_

"Beautiful? I'm more like damn sexy" He playfully teased.

"Shh…" Shushing him as the melody continued to play.

_Yeah I know, I know,_

_When I compliment him_

_He won't believe me_

_And it so, its so_

_Sad to think he don't see what I see_

He frowned at the last few lines, his eyes opening to meet her brown ones.

_But every time he ask me if am okay,_

_I say,_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He wanted it to stop, she knew that. "Just listen" She said planting a small kiss on his lips.

_And when you smile, _

_The Whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_His lips, his lips_

_I could kiss them all day if he let me_

_His laugh, his laugh_

_He hates but I think its so sexy_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Id never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

How could he be so stupid? How many more times did he have to force her to convince him that she wanted to be with him? Aria saw him for who he truly was, took the good and the bad and just love him for who he was….

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause boy you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

A thing that not even Katherine was able to do… Aria was his…. why had he been so stupid as to question that time after time…screw the part where he didn't deserve her. St. Stefan had Elena, Stefan had, had even Katherine, but Aria…Aria only wanted him, Aria was his. She accepted him and wanted him, chased him time after time...to Aria it was only him.

He looked into her eyes, as he heard her singing the last few lines along with the song.

"Just the way you are…." She sang softly "I love you…. you Damon just the way you are…. just get it into your head already"

His eyes search her, and for the first time he didn't see anger, or sadness nor pity but bewilderment. Had he finally had an epiphany? The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, his eyes were furrowed in deep thought but they were shinning with lust and passion...

"I love you" Damon said, it took everything in Aria to stifle a gasp at hearing his words. It wasn't the first time Damon had said those words to her, granted she said it more often than him and his usual replied will be 'I know' in reality she knew it meant me too, she knew he felt the same way.

But then there were rare occasions like these where he said those three little words and it always took her breath away. The passion he said it with, it always made up for all those time he didn't. Yet this time it was different, his eyes betraying the fervor in which he was saying those words with so much emotion behind them that it left her speechless.

Sitting there their eyes locked…silence fell between them, their eyes saying all that was needed – gripping her tight on her lower spine, he pulled her closer to him; her breathing instantly becoming deeper. Her heart was racing, did he realize what he did to her in the moment of him saying that... feeling the goose bumps rising on her skin from the excitement she smiled. Slowly he moved his hand up her spine to her lower neck so he could pull her head down to him, his eyes never leaving hers... she could sense what he wanted and it was making her head spin; feeling his lips brush against hers – Aria instantly became lost in his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth; this pulling an excited growl from him that she loved hearing.

Feeling his tongue join with hers, Aria had to stifle a moan; god she wanted him so bad – needed to feel him so bad.

She felt him trail soft kisses down her neck, sighing as she felt him linger a bit on her pulse point. Her hands untangling from his hair wandered down towards his chest unbuttoning his black shirt whilst she gently sucked on his earlobe for a moment then began tracing the outline of his ear with the tip of her tongue; hearing him groan, she felt the corners of her lips rise.

His eyes locked with hers in a teasing glare as he saw her smirk in return, her hands working quickly at removing his shirt - leaning down she started placing open mouth kisses on his exposed chest. Damon was always the one in control, so it always fascinated and turned her on when she actually managed to make him respond in the way he did from her touch.

Growling he grabbed her by the arms hearing her let out a quiet giggle, their lips finding each other in a fiery kiss and in a flash he had her laying on the centre of the bed his shirt discarded and hers to.

Aria watched him smirk before seeing his face lean down, she felt his tongue trace the canal between her breasts as his cool finger massaged her back unclasping the clip of her bra...Her back arching towards him as his lip paid extra close attention to one of her breasts daring his teeth to the other one and repeating the process.

Feeling the tips of his fangs trail a path down her belly, she couldn't help but let another moan escape her lips. Lifting her head trying to catch a glimpse at him, she watched him smile that cunning smile of his that all but sent her over the edge as his head disappear between her legs.

Wriggling with anticipation she bent her knee propping it flat against the mattress, Damon smirked at her eagerness his lips kissing the inside of her thigh… His tongue and teeth kissing and nibbling seductively along the inside of her thigh, he loved every small noise that she made from his touch.

"Damon…" He heard her moan and he shh'd her in a conceit manner, his fingers trailing from her hips to her ankles as he gently removed her lower underwear leaving her naked to his eyes and he basked at beautiful sight.

Their eyes locked for a moment, never leaving each other as he lowered himself to her again, watching as a pink flush appeared on her cheeks. She loved looking at him – so she loved watching him do what he did to her...

Aria watched him as he teased her, their eyes locking…and there was nothing sexier than seeing Damon go down on her. Seeing him pass her one last mischievous glance she soon felt his lips close round on her sensitive nub, sending her hip arching towards him as a louder moan escaped her lips.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her sensitive part, capturing her clit as he flicked and massaged it with his tongue. Her hips arching towards him with each hard flick, the pressure already building in her belly and as he caught the nub between his teeth she came…

He felt her sweetness rush down his chin and he drew back to lap up her cream hungrily – there were two things he now craved in the world...blood and that. She watched him stand up his eyes reflecting nothing but mischief and lust - a small trail of her juice visible in the corner of his mouth, she saw him smirk as he caught her stare. Out the corner of her eye, she could see his hands unzipping the jeans he wore...feeling her heart to pick up in its pace watching them drop to the ground...

He made his way towards her, stopping inches from her lips as he watched her study his face as he did her. Grabbing the back of his neck she brought his lips to hers, licking in the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips forcefully; tasting herself on him and deepening the kiss lapping at every corner that offered that sweet taste she had offered him not minutes ago.

He growled when he felt her lick the tips of his fangs and he pounced quickly – positioning himself between her legs he slid into her. His groans mixing with her moans as he thrust into her - burring himself deep inside of her.

Aria's breathing quickened; she could feel her power starting to build again, this time at a much faster pace. And there was very little she could do to lessen the blow as she felt her powers rush through her and into Damon, she felt him stiffen as he adjusted to the blow of her powers combined with the temporary ability to read her feelings.

There was no need for words, no need to say faster, harder or any of them sorts of things. They were connected and they could feel it all and it was - as always driving them insane. He could feel her building up and what and how she wanted him to make love to her…faster, harder, slower, softer… it was like reading each other minds with no words spoken.

He could feel what he was making her feel and in return, turning him on even more - it was addictive, mad, driving him insane and the best experience ever. And he basked at the feeling that he was the only that got to experience it.

It was in that moment when they were connected as one that he truly let his guard down. There was no doubt in his mind about his feelings for her when he could dig deep inside of her and find, feel her real thoughts and emotions on the matter.

He watched as she moaned, her cheeks flushing as one of her hands grabbed her hair in bliss trying to finding something to grip onto as she felt her orgasm start to build inside of her.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip in pure pleasure, her eyes opening and locking with his, letting out a deep moan as he felt her wall's tighten around him. His ring hand intertwining with hers as he delivered a few hard thrusts and he watched her as she came with a roaring moan - just watching her, feeling her releasing sent him onto his own release...

* * *

Song: "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

**Uff.. there you have it! Happy belated Valentine Day I hope that last scenes makes up for the delay of that Chapter.. **

**By the way if you find yourself with a weekly update for next chapter is all because of my dear brainstorming buddy/beta Sparky Blue Eyes. The brainstorming session I have with her that make me write faster because she helps me map out quite fast how the chapter should flow.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Wow 12 in one chapter the largest ever in my life! I would love to keep hearing from you guys.. and I hope I can reach 50 reviews by Chapter 8?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yes! I'm Back!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I have been swap with work. Work is going to be coming up a lot in the next A/N I have a big on going project in which i organizing an entertainment convention and sometimes it take more of my time that I anticipated.**

**But don't fret, I plan to continue with this story, I'm fully committed and my beta helps motivates me to write and also to fulfill that commitment. I just ask that you be patient if a week updated turns into a two week updated sometimes.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

She could hear the droplets of rain as they hit against the window. Every part of her body felt stretched and heavy and yet she somehow still felt relaxed. She could feel his fingers tracing softly from her shoulder to her hip, making her shiver and let out a peaceful sigh.

With the events of the previous night still fresh in her mind – Aria couldn't help but reminisce the night of passion they shared. She smiled feeling him leave open mouthed kisses at the nape of her neck and shoulder, his arm draped around her intertwining with her left hand.

"Mmm...Morning" He whispered in her ear; biting her earlobe in the process.

"Mmm...What time is it?" She rolled to face him, hiding her head in his chest.

"Who cares?" Aria was about to protest, but thought better of it. Really who cared? She was sure it was Saturday, and after yesterday's dinner fiasco and Victoria's death…. she wasn't in a rush to face the world.

"I knew you would see it my way…" She looked up at Damon with furrowed brows.

"How did you read-" Then she felt it like a humming in the back of her head, the connection was still open...

"Yup, apparently after the third round you just crashed and forgot to close it. I kind of like it this way"

"I'm sure you do" But she didn't rush to close it. He titled her chin upwards their lips meeting and dancing together in a slow passionate kiss.

"Mmm… I never thought I'd be my own cock block but we need to talk" Damon looked at Aria, her cheeks tinted with blush; her eyes full of lust and he groaned frustrated even more with his own idea.

"I'm sure it can wait" She knew he wanted to talk about her vision, but she just wanted to enjoy the moment for just a few more minutes. Her hand guided his head down to her lips one more time and he complied, his tongue joining hers exploring each other's mouth's for the hundredth time. Using his speed he rolled them so that she was now lying on her back underneath him.

Never breaking the kiss his hand wondered and explored her body. He smirked as he felt her tense and move against his wondering hands.

She could feel his hands tracing from her shoulder blade, to her hips and teasingly to her legs. Her breath quickened, her body quivering with goose bumps and then she tensed.

She felt her power surge, except this time it was different and it didn't feet right.

It burned and it hurt, it left her feeling numb, she tore away from the kiss, leaving Damon confused as he watched her gasping trying to control her breathing, trying to control her powers.

He could feel her power building up, but speed into action when he saw her withering in pain and then she started screaming.

"Aria!" He held her hands pressing his body to her pinning her to the bed.

"Damon! It hurts….it hurts" She let out a scream, the door to the room flew open and Stefan rushed in.

"Shit" Stefan quickly averted his eyes away from Damon and Aria, but he couldn't help but get a quick pick. Aria was withering in pain while Damon held her stopping her from tossing and as much as he wanted to help and figure out what the hell was going on; this was not a sight he wanted to see.

Damon glared at him "What the hell Stefan get out!" He yelled, trying his best to block with his body as much as he could Stefan's sight of Aria.

"Damon-"

"I'm serious Stefan or so help me god when this is over, I'll tear those eyes of yours out"

"Damon-"

"Didn't know this was a freaking peepshow, Stefan get the fuck out!"

"DAMON look!" Stefan pointed at Aria, and Damon turned to look at her. Her eyes were a bright green color and her hands seemed to be glowing, somewhere during the scene he had released her hands though he didn't know if it was because he saw she was no longer turning and tossing or because of what he saw.

"What the hell?"

Aria let out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain disappear but just like last night her hands were glowing. Her frightened eyes met Damon shocked ones.

"Damon…" And then she felt it - a rapidly burning rush of her powers as it expelled from her with a startled cry she watched as Damon quickly dodged the light of ball as it crashed into the mirror.

All three of them watched the mirror with bewilderment, Damon was the first to react flashing he put his boxers on, and quickly covered Aria with the sheets.

"That's seven years of bad luck" Damon said

"I don't think we need the mirror to know that" Came the soft reply from Stefan

* * *

"Wait… what? Damon is a Vampire?"

"So is his brother… the way he killed Victoria, he's certainly powerful" Edward explained

"What a hypocrite! All this time she was… dating one and telling me not to be with you…"

"Bella…"

"I'm coming with you"

"No" Edward replied watching as she gathered a few clothes. She locked herself in the bathroom before emerging a few minutes later all changed.

"Look like you said, you're going to talk with Damon and Stefan and figure out more about them. I need to talk with her, and who knows maybe if I'm there they'll be more willing to share?"

"It's Aria we're talking about, somehow I doubt that."

"I'm going"

"You can't, Bella if you provoke them I can't protect you! None of us can"

"I highly doubt my sister would let them kill me." Somehow Edward wasn't so sure…

"I'm going, and that's final"

* * *

"See I told you it couldn't have waited" Damon scolded.

They were now seated at the kitchen counter, Aria now dressed in her underwear with only Damon's black shirt from last night covering her she drunk the tea that Stefan had kindly made her. While Damon who had put on his boxers and pants was standing beside her, leaving Stefan seated next to her.

"What happened?" Stefan was the first to ask

"I- I have no idea… it just started last night after I woke up from the nap"

"You had a vision, that's how you knew about the girl?" Damon asked putting the pieces together.

"I think so; I think my powers are growing"

"I don't understand… your powers have being gradually growing over the years but nothing like this" Stefan added, and Aria couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

What Stefan said was true; her powers had been gradually growing. Occasionally she would learn a new thing or two, but it never hurt, it never got so out of control - most importantly her eyes did not change color.

"I think in the meantime you shouldn't use your powers at all" Stefan said looking at Aria as she contemplated his proposal.

"Yeah... That might have to wait" Looking through the window Damon saw two BMW cars pull up at the front of the house.

"Damon you can't-" Aria watched as Stefan stopped mid-sentence, probably hearing whatever Damon had heard.

'What's the plan' Stefan mouthed and Aria watched as Damon made a line across his neck a clear sign for the trio to 'kill them'.

Confused she peek from the kitchen window to find the Cullen's making their way to the front door along with Bella. She swatted Damon's arm mouthing 'No', No he couldn't kill them.

The trio watched the front door waiting for the doorbell to ring, and when they finally heard it - Aria casually walked to open it ignoring Damon's silent call not to.

* * *

Bella wasn't sure what to expect, her sister and her never really got along. But now they went in a span of two weeks to not getting along to not knowing each other at all. She didn't know what to expect once Aria answered the door, she was angry at her but she was also curious as to how and why did she ended up with Damon and just what more secrets did she have hidden?

Bella saw Aria open the door just a notch, enough to get a look at them but clearly stating that they were not invited.

"You're not welcome here"

"Aria... We just want to talk to Damon and Stefan" Carlisle said

"We promise nothing else, just talk" Alice added.

She watched as Aria's expression changed, her eyebrows furrowing in anger at Alice's statement. .

* * *

Not even five minutes had passed since she opened the door and Alice was already trying to pry into her mind. And they said they wanted nothing more but talk.

_"says the girl who's trying to get into my mind" _She watched Alice stifle a gasp - surprised that she had caught her in the act and most importantly answer telepathically to her._. _

_"How did you do that" _Aria glanced at Edward had he heard what she said? Interesting...so he was a mind reader. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Know what?" Emmett asked, although it was clear Emmett was the only oblivious of the group and the rest had caught on fast that the trio just had a silent conversation between them.

Aria felt Damon's arm's wrap around her waist peeking from the back of her shoulder at the Cullen's

"Isn't it a bit early for social visits?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Aria felt the tension emanating from the Cullen's, sure that Damon would be enjoying their discomfort and edginess "You know people are trying to do… well other things"

Aria didn't have to turn around to figure he'd wiggle his eyes suggestively, the Cullen's seem unfazed by his comment except for Bella, who with their inconvenient attires must have put two and two together before blushing and turning away from Damon's stare.

"Damon, we were wondering if we could talk with you and your brother" Esme calmly asked.

Damon glanced at her once, before his eyes settled on Edward. He shrugged "It's your funeral" He opened the door the rest of the way, letting them pass.

As soon as Jasper being the last of them stepped through the door and into the living room Damon turned to Aria "Put some clothes on will you" She raised an eyebrow watching him walk toward the living room before he second guessed himself and turned to look at her "ugh…please"

She smiled, and he rolled his eyes. Once he disappeared into the living room with the rest of the Cullen's and Stefan, she turned to head upstairs and was surprised to find Bella leaning on the rail waiting for her.

"I need to talk to you"

"Apparently you do" Ignoring her she side stepped her, ascending the stairs towards her room.

"Why didn't you tell me about Damon being a vampire or Stefan for that matter?"

Aria rolled her eyes; sometimes her sister asked the most idiotic questions of all times. "Why didn't you?"

Entering her bedroom she turned to look at Bella doing that fish thing with her mouth whenever she was caught off guard and had no words to say "yeah... thought so"

She looked around the bedroom, gathering their clothes from last night that were scattered all around. She could feel Bella staring, looking around her bedroom; she could sense her insecurities and curious thoughts of her last night activities with Damon.

"Wild night?" She timidly asked

"Mmm… you could say that" Both girls turned to look at Damon leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?" Bella watched with interest as Damon made his way towards her sister.

"True but, Stefy insisted I put on a shirt…so I do believe this" He said fingering the black shirt Aria was wearing "Is mine…" His skilled finger unbuttoning with a tug button by button.

Damon smirked feeling Bella staring at them, he couldn't get over the amusement that the girl was still a virgin. Sure it wasn't uncommon but for having a vampire boyfriend now that was a sight, he could smell her blood heating and rushing just by watching the scene between them.

Damon reached the last button, grabbing Aria by the back of her neck and kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth as he watched from the corner of his eyes, Bella's curious eyes watching them.

"mm.. we have to start thinking of charging for peep shows" Damon said, sliding his shirt from Aria's shoulder and putting in on, he turned to Bella "You really don't know when to look away do you? That's twice already"

Bella blushed, her gaze instantly lowering to the floor. Damon smirked passing her by heading towards the stairs, but not before whispering "kind of makes you wish your boyfriend wasn't so old fashion huh?"

"Damon" Aria warned putting a shirt on quickly

"Relax… I'm going already"

Bella couldn't deny that there was some truth behind what Damon had said. She wished Edward wouldn't be so old fashioned, she was ready to take that next step, she wanted him but he still wouldn't get past just kissing her. Hell she was more close to getting somewhere with Jacob than Edward….

She loved the relationship she had with Edward, that they could trust each other and would do anything for each other but no matter how much she wanted to deny it she was jealous of her sister's relationship with Damon. How raw and passionate it was, and she wondered how it would be if Edward wasn't so stuck in his ways…

* * *

"Alright, so what's so important that you just had to disrupt my wonderful Saturday…." Damon looked over at the clock "afternoon."

The Cullen's where sited at the couch, with Carlisle in the middle, and Esme at his side. Leaving Rosalie and Edmund on each corner, Alice and Jasper on the Lover Seat, and Emmett like a good little bodyguard standing behind his siblings leaning on the wall.

Stefan and Damon on the other hand, chose to be standing near the fireplace. Damon with his usual bourbon in hand.

"We just felt... we left things yesterday under unsettling circumstances. We're not your enemies"

"Well good because we're not yours either" Stefan replied.

"Now, now brother don't be too quick to decide that" Damon answered cunningly.

"We just thought we should get to know each other a bit better, if that's okay with you?" Esme looked at the brothers waiting for an answer; Damon scoffed rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah...we tried that, like yesterday…. which by the way nice excuse with the whole vegetarian thing" Damon replied.

"We have been around long enough to dodge out of those unpractical situations" Carlisle calmly explained.

"huh… and how long are we talking about?" Damon pried.

"You first" Damon glared over at Edward; annoyed that he blocked his questions. He was sure he could get the answer without giving out theirs.

"It's okay Edward, consider this a sign of good faith...I'm 360 years old give or take. I'm the oldest of my family, though by what I saw yesterday you're much older than that" Carlisle replied.

Well that was both a good and weird revelation, the dr. was certainly older than them and yet they knew he was no match for them, especially Damon who had been drinking human blood much longer than Stefan. Both brothers shared a secretive glance

"Sure…" Damon replied

"Damon…" Stefan warned

"What?"

"Actually, that's quite surprising we're 170 years old" Stefan supplied watching the Cullen surprised faces.

"And yet you're much stronger?" Added Jasper

"Don't forget faster." Damon taunted, Stefan shot him an annoyed glance.

"How can you be so different from us? That's unheard of" Carlisle question

"We're more handsome too, I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that Doctor" All eyes focused on Damon.

"And you do? I find that hard to believe" Edward retorted.

"FYI not that you need to know. We know quite a lot of things. And I'll be extra nice to me if I were you 'glitter bag', you're not exactly on my good side list just yet."

"Damon-" Stefan tried to interject once again – trying to keep the atmosphere between the two families calm.

"Oh relax Stefan…" Damon replied passing him a playful smirk.

"Well do you know?" Emmet glared at the brothers, waiting for their answer.

"Yes, we have known for a while that there are different races of Vampire's and Werewolves, we don't know yet how that's possible. We just know that it's true and we're a clear example of that." Stefan explained.

"Apparently our race, is it even ours? We're being quite the entrepreneurs evolving and adapting yadda yadda" Damon added.

"That's quite extraordinary…" Carlisle was in awe, in all his 300 years he had never heard of anything like that, there had always been the vague inquisition to finding the mystery of just how they came to be, but he had never even been close, always finding a wall in his research...so maybe the first vampire had been human experiencing some sort of evolution?

The thought was appealing, it would settle his inner doubts and insecurities, if that theory proved to be right, then maybe they still had a shred of humanity left, maybe all hope was not lost.

"And what about Aria?" Instantly the mood in the room changed, Damon glared at Alice

"What about her?" He asked blankly.

"Well what is she?" Alice questioned.

Edward as if sensing his families question answer for them "Early at the door Aria was able to sense Alice trying to get into her mind, and that's not all she also could connected telepathically with us..."

"Don't know what you mean..."

* * *

"What else aren't you telling me?" Aria stopped gathering her clothes and turned to look at Bella

"I'm sorry?"

"What else are you hiding?" Bella glared, hands on the back pockets of her jeans looking at her, looking at her like she was the young sibling being scolded for keeping secrets. It annoyed her that her sister thought she had to know everything…

"I'm sorry I didn't know YOU needed to know everything that goes on in my life. There are phones you know, people use them to keep in touch"

"Maybe you should take your own advice"

"And maybe you should talk more to dad then he could have told you I always ask about you, but that's not the point is it? It's not about what I know; it's why I didn't tell you, it's always about you, you and you"

"You're a hypocrite you know, all this time you been prying into my life and screwing things around, telling me not be with Edward-"

"Wow… I never told you; you couldn't be with him, now you're putting words in my mouth" Bella ignored Aria's protest and kept on going

"-and all this time you have a vampire as your boyfriend to!"

Aria frowned at her sister, sometimes she wondered why she was even doing what she was doing. But then she would remember what he did for her years ago and that's all it took to keep on going.

"You know what… I'm not even going to have this conversation" Aria picked up the clothes she had chosen for the day and locked herself in the bathroom.

She turned on the shower drowning her sister's last shout and whatever she had said, it almost sounded like 'You can't just walk away'.

* * *

Bella groaned, frustrated with her sister's behavior. She knew she was hiding something else but talking it out of her was proving to be difficult, she was wrong to think that with a sense of guilt she could trick her into spilling whatever else she knew…. her sister had so far turned all questions around on her.

Perhaps they did have something in common their ability to lie to each other, or to keep secrets well hidden from one another...

Secrets… her sister used to write everything in a diary, a custom they both picked up from their grandmother but Aria was quite fond of it, that much she remembered. She didn't know if she even kept doing that, but she was always carrying a notebook with her.

She started looking around the room; the trash can was filled with crumbled up pieces of paper. So it had to be here…somewhere.

* * *

"Aria's human just like Bella" Stefan stated.

"Maybe but she's no regular human, how do you explain-" Alice gasped, her eyes getting a faraway look, if was as if she was seeing them but not looking at them. Both brothers shared a look…

"What's up with her?" Damon nodded towards Alice, watching with interest as the Cullen's tensed….

"I'm fine… Think I'm overwhelmed with all the information"

"We barely said anything" Damon questioned, these people were starting to become experts in not only changing subjects but doing a drop and dash.

He could feel it any moment now they would come up with some excuse and they'll leave like they did yesterday.

"Yes, that must be it. I think we all have a lot to think about, perhaps we could pick this up some other time" Carlisle's proposed.

And there it was, these people had no skill to lie, he could see right through it.

"Of course" Was Stefan's reply.

"I'll go get Bella" Edward said making his way towards the stairs.

* * *

Bella had been looking everywhere, on the counters, the desk, in the drawers and still there was no sight of any book that could resemble a diary. She looked under the bed, found nothing other than a few discarded shoes and crumpled up pieces of paper.

She sighed; just about ready to give up when she heard it. Like a creak when she stood up, it was coming from the wooden floor. Kneeling she look at the wood, and she found it… a loose wood section, removing the part and finding a diary… just not the one she was expecting.

Her grandmother's diary, Aria had been the closest to their grandmother; she always thought her grandmother shared a special connection with Aria. It was sad that when Bella questioned it her grandmother didn't deny it only said that when she was older she'd understand.

She never understood it. All she saw was that Aria was once again the favorite; she was her grandmother's favorite and her fathers.

Her grandmother was a lucky woman living until a very old age, when she died Aria was devastated. Or so her parents claimed, she dropped everything for the funeral, and that was the first time she'd saw the diary.

Her father gave Aria their grandmother's diary, saying that she had been very persistent that she get it when she died and that only she should read it.

She was only 11 at the time, she remembered she had bugged Aria over and over again that she wanted to read the diary but Aria would ignore her and say it wasn't hers to read.

She shuddered remembering how angry she had gotten when she saw her trying to steal it from her room on the last day she was staying at home. Her father had scolded Aria for screaming at her and yet he made sure to warn her never to touch grandmother's diary unless Aria said so.

She hesitated, looking at the diary with the golden letters. Hearing the shower turn off and footsteps ascending the stairs, in a split second she grabbed the diary stuffing it in her jacket placing, quickly placing the wood panel back in its place.

She rush to meet whoever was coming up, relief to see it was only Edward

"You okay?"

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

**Okay guys! There it is, I'm soooo sorry it took so long! I being so busy with work then I just got back from a quick trip to Texas. Anyway here it is, I promise you next chapter is going to be more interesting!**

**Hope you find it in your hearts to still review even if this chapter to a little while longer to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, sorry these took a bit longer that I thought but here's Chapter 9. I hope you'll find the wait worth it. More interesting/intense stuff to come on Chapter 10. I would like to take a little moment to thank all of your review personally, that although I haven't answer your reviews does not mean I don't read them, appreciated them and make my day.**

**Jellybeans: **here's the new chapter! I'll always find to post a new chapter just be a little patient with me.**  
****Carla1989: **I'm glad you're liking Damon attitude, mean a lot**  
****Airhead: **Maybe…. lol you'll have to wait and see**  
****BellaSand: **Here it is!**  
****Mixedberries: **thanks! I was hoping you guys where liking aria predicament**  
****Sayomi-hime: **Did have a nice trip thanks for asking**  
****belleslvtr1867: **I love that fact too, and she does seem like child right?

**And now on to the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 9**

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked Alice as they were now seated in their own living room – away from prying eyes and ears. As soon as Alice had the vision, Carlisle knew it was time to get out of Aria's house; even if it meant that they would raise more suspicion about them.

Damon was a skilled liar that much Carlisle knew, he also knew he hadn't fell for the quick lie they told to get out of there but it beat the alternative which was having them suspect that Alice could in fact see the future.

The brothers were much stronger than them, so the only thing in their favor was having the upper hand, and that meant for now, until they knew more about Aria was to keep Alice's talents a secret.

"The Volturi" Carlisle focused his attention on Alice, the tension in the room instantly growing at the mention of the ancient Italian vampires.

"They're coming here?" Bella was the first to ask, every since Bella and Edward's reckless visit to Italy it seemed the dark cloud that was the Volturi kept coming back and hanging around their heads until they fulfilled the promise they had made to them.

"Not them… a messenger" Alice stated

"Is it someone we know?" Edward his calculating face trying to map out a scenario.

"It's too soon, graduation is still months away" Esme mumbled.

"I think Bella's transformation is going to be the least of our worries." Jasper added

"Yes, Aria and our new founded friends on the other hand…." Carlisle trailed off. Everyone seemed to agree on that note.

The Volturi where known for wanting humans with special powers enter Aria and having new vampires who were not strictly under their reign which is what Damon and Stefan seemed to be, well.. They would surely stick around and that was the last thing the Cullen's wanted...

"How long do we have?" Edward looked at Alice, glancing at Bella out the corner of his eye as she shifted anxiously on her heels.

"Hours…."

Everyone stiffened; Edward pulled Bella closer to him, gently kissing her forehead in the attempt to comfort her.

"What do we do?" Rosalie speaking for the first time since they arrived at the house asked.

"Unfortunately there is not much we can do but wait… Let's hope Damon doesn't come knocking on our door…he didn't seem to buy much on our lie…"

Unbeknown to them, a large black crow perched on the window was watching as the family of vampire's continue to talk, looking to the side one more time and letting a slight 'crow' sound escape from its beak - the crow flew away into the air.

* * *

"They're hiding something!" Damon stated turning to look from the window to Stefan and Aria who were sat on the kitchen counter chairs, accompanying Aria as she tried eating some lunch.

"Aren't we all?" Stefan asked.

"Cute…" Damon eyed Aria, noticing she barely had touched her food. A frown placed on her smooth face, her left hand rubbing her neck. "What is it?"

Startled Aria looked up at Damon then shifted her gaze over to Stefan. Both brothers watched her curiously, scratch that Stefan was the curious one as for Damon he kept looking at her with that intense deep down worried look he always gave her when he knew something was bothering her.

"Something doesn't feel right" Aria replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked inquisitively.

"I don't know I just had this…." She rubbed her head in small circle's feeling the first wave of a headache hit her "...bad feeling… like something is going down today…"

As soon as those words left her mouth Damon knew was she was referring to…the meeting. He masked his surprised, realizing just now that Aria's powers were truly growing, she didn't know it yet but she was onto something. His little crow spy was evidence to that.

"Like what?" Damon watched as Stefan continued to question Aria, trying to get to the bottom of her feeling but so far it was just a hunch. He watched as Aria continued to rub her forehead and rolled her neck from side to side.

"I don't know…. probably my imagination" She smiled at Stefan discarding her hunch as nothing, but he could see right through it, it was a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes. Stefan was a fool if he fell for that, then again he didn't know her like Damon did.

She felt like her head was being hammered, it started as just a wave of pain….turning slowly into pounding but now it was full on hammering and she couldn't let out a small hiss resting her head between her hands.

"You okay?" She heard Stefan's concern voice but it honestly felt like it was too far away, she felt... Saw a hot white flash grunting in agony as she double over.

* * *

"You took her diary?" Emmett smiled amused

"Technically it's not hers, it was my grandmother's." Bella replied.

"And you think we'll find her deepest secrets there?" Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I- well, yes. When my grandmother died, she was very specific that Aria was to receive her diary and that only she should read it… um... There's more…"

* * *

_Bella smiled hearing her dad's car pull up out front. She had been waiting all day for her dad to get home. Her mom was out running errands and Aria had a friends gathering leaving her with Grandma Swan._

_She ran downstairs as fast as her little feet would take her, readying to jump in to her father arms when she saw it...Her dad was guiding Aria into the house, she was smart enough to know something had gone wrong at her gathering, her sister wouldn't meet her eyes but she could see she was crying. _

_As soon as she saw Grandma Swan walk out of the kitchen, she sniffed running straight to her waiting arms. She saw her father nod at her grandma who pulled Aria into the kitchen, her father instantly turning his attention to her and smiling - ready to greet her this time around._

_It had been like hours since Aria and her father had come home and Bella was curious to know what had her sister so upset. Doing was she did best; she tiptoed into the kitchen peering round the corner eavesdropping…_

_"I just don't know what happened grandma…" Aria sniffed. _

_"Now, now my dear it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of…"_

_"I'm not afraid, it just I'm a freak! Nobody is going to want to hang with me again!" Bella watched in confusion at her sister's remark_

_"Shh… sweetheart, let them… you're not a freak by far you are a very special girl. You are the light to all that darkness my dear, you'll see that one day."_

_"When?"_

_"In due time… now my little dea*, dry those tears of yours"_

* * *

"And it wasn't the only time…"

"Well aren't you a clever little spy girl, clearly you haven't lost your touch" Emmett teased Bella watching as she blushed.

Bella watched as Carlisle scanned her grandma's diary, turning page by page his face frowning deeper with each page he read. Edward watched from his shoulder, equally surprised at what he was reading. Carlisle closed the diary looking at Bella quite shocked…

"Bella this diary is in Latin… a very, very ancient Latin" Carlisle stated.

"How is that...no way, I don't think Aria even knows Latin"

"According to this… you're grandma knew very much about the supernatural. About vampires, werewolves, and other races I didn't even know existed" Edward added.

Bella's head was buzzing with all this information…. how was it possible? Maybe it explained a bit why she somehow always ended smack bang in the middle of supernatural things… but why hadn't she known about this.

"This is very old Latin, older than me even. Bella are you sure Aria doesn't know Latin?" Carlisle inquired.

She was sure she didn't but… then again with all the things that have been happening in the last couple of days she wasn't sure just how much she knew and didn't know about her sister or her family for that matter "I don't know…"

"Obviously she does, which would explain why the brothers are hidden, does it say what she is?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes…" Answered Edward.

* * *

"Step out of the way Aria" Aria looked around, she was in the forest on a clearing but this time she could hear the ocean… she was in la Push. Jacob was standing in from of her, without a shirt on and showing his full pack.

But she shouldn't be focusing on that but rather on the fact that there were three more guys hanging around him, as if waiting for his order. Then she noticed it, his face wasn't the carefree Jacob she knew, it wasn't the sweet but hurt Jacob she saw at the shop when she picked up her Jeep…

This was a hurt, angry - ready to kill Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"We know you're protecting the vamps" That's when it hit her, he knew… somehow he knew about them and he was here to do his long century oath duty.

"You know about them? How?"

"Bella"

"Jacob, please don't do this…. they're stronger than you." Aria pleaded.

"Aria!" She hear Damon's voice at the same time as she watched Jacob and two other's transform and leap into the air ready to attack both Damon and Stefan.

* * *

"Aria!"

Aria snapped her eyes open finding herself looking straight into Damon's icy blue eyes. She felt his arm that was holding her back, securing her from falling from the chair; his other arm was draped on the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked from beside Damon.

"Yeah…" What had she just saw?

"You're bleeding…" Damon stated, she frowned in confusion…her hand instantly going to her nose to find it bleeding.

"Oh…" She titled her head backwards while Stefan when to get a cold towel from the side. So Bella was going to tell Jacob about Damon and Stefan… so there was only one thing left to do, and that was to tell him first and avoid a bloodbath.

She felt Stefan applying the towel to her nose and she took over applying pressure

"Okay, this weird thing with your powers has to stop" Damon said.

"We don't even know what is going on..." Stefan counter-backed.

"My point exactly…time to crack the vault open." Damon looked at Aria who nodded in return, in a flash he raced upstairs and into her bedroom.

With quick and detrained strides he reached the side of the bed. He kneeled down finding the loose wood and pried it open…only to find it…. empty…

"Damn it!"

"Damon, what exactly are you looking for?" Stefan asked, walking into the room to find his brother standing over a secret compartment, with his brow's furrowed and a clearly pissed off look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" He turned to look at Stefan, raising his voice with each sentence. "What's wrong dear brother…is it's GONE!"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Both brothers turned their heads towards Aria who was standing in the doorframe - Damon was glad to see the nosebleed had stopped. .

Aria looked frantic; she met both brothers' eyes briefly before turning her gaze towards the secret compartment beside her bed. She rushed over to it, needing to confirm with her own eyes what they were saying. Rushing beside the loose panel, she rapidly knelt and peaked inside to find it indeed empty "No, no, no, no…NO!" Aria distraught looked over at both brothers "I need that diary!"

"Aria, calm down are you sure you didn't leave it anywhere else?" Stefan calmly asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"NO It was right here!" Her hands gripped her hair, trying desperately to calm herself. "I need that diary…." She looked at Stefan who was probably surprised to see her lose control over a tiny diary but it was the only thing as of right now that could maybe hold some answers to what was happening to her.

She may have been calm for the last couple of weirdness incidents but on the inside she was freaking out. Knowing she wouldn't find any solution from Stefan…she shifted her eyes to look at Damon "Damon… I need that diary." She pleaded.

"It's not going to be pretty" Damon replied, she knew what he was referring to. It was his way of saying that not only was he going to do whatever it was necessary to get it back but he was super pissed off so he wasn't going to do it in peaceful way…

"I know…."

"And you're not going to like who I think has it…."

"Bella" She answered him. She knew it had to be her, who else was in her room or knew about that diary beside the brothers and her…but this time she wasn't playing nice big sister. She had crossed a line, and she was pissed off.

He narrowed his eyes not expecting that answer out of her, not the fact that she suspected Bella but the fact that she was giving him the go ahead to get the diary at his own 'Damon way' style.

He smirked; he loved when she showed her evil, minxy dark side.

"Aria! She's your sister" Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's comment.

"Relax! It's not like I'm going to kill her…. I'm not that evil…" Damon felt Stefan glare "Okay I am, but I'm not going to…. the Cullen's on the other hand are free territory"

"Aria!"

"Stefan, she crossed a line. I need that diary…" She looked at him pleading with her eyes to see reason "I need to know what is going on… and that diary is the only clue I have so far..."

Stefan didn't like this idea at all…but he knew Aria deep down made sense and that the diary was the only thing that could shine some light. But still he couldn't help but think Aria was going about getting it back the completely wrong way.

"I'm coming with you then…" He simply said.

"But, you will ruin all the fun!" Damon whined, seeing that look that never disappeared when Stefan was set on something, he caved "Have it your way then, just remember I am stronger than you… So I'll do all the talking and scaring…and threatening."

Stefan nodded, satisfied with his answer he turned heading downstairs to wait for Damon.

Once his brother was out of sight, Damon turned to Aria; flashing so he was standing in front of her - he whispered in her ear. "That was so…hot. I love it when you show your darker side"

Aria sighed, feeling his breath on her ear. He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her so that she was flush against him. His eyes searched hers before his lips descended upon hers roughly, wasting no time in invading her mouth with his tongue.

He broke the kiss hearing her trying to regain her breath as he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. If they were going to leave her alone in the house, he would be damned if anything happened to her and she didn't have his blood in her system…he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

"Did you have to feed of off her before we left?" Stefan asked as he dodged a couple of branches and trees.

"As a precaution" Damon replied, avoiding a branch as they emerged themselves deeper into the forest. He was sure that meeting was taking place somewhere around here.

"We already are more powerful than them… I'm starting to think you two enjoy that blood exchange far too much"

"Mmm she does taste exhilarating" Damon smirked.

"It's weird you know, It's like there's some kind of connection between you two. As if your soul mates" Huh...So Stefan had noticed the connection, so he wasn't as clueless as he thought he was…but then of course he had to sputter all those cliché things like soul mates.

"Stefan…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Damon snapped.

They continued to walk silently into the forest. When suddenly Damon hid behind a tree signalling for Stefan to do the same; a few feet in front of them stood a clearing.

Standing in the middle of it were the Cullen's all lined up - one beside the other like an army in ranks. And so like them they waited.

It still amazed the brothers that the Cullen's could not feel their presence; it amused Damon to no end, that he had an upper hand even to a vampire older than him.

They didn't wait long before they felt it, another vampire's presence - Damon wondered if the Cullen's had felt it to. He briefly looked at Stefan who nodded in return. A silent signal that he had seen the other vampire and was ready…. ready for whatever was going to happen next.

He watched with interest as the Cullen's straightened and stiffed as a dark clothed figure approached them with prideful strides.

"Welcome to our humble-" Carlisle was the first to speak and Damon noticed that he seemed to do that a lot; however before he could fully welcome the new vampire he was rudely interrupted.

"I bring news from the Volturi" The figure spoke never once removing his hood.

"All is well I hope?" Damon rolled his eyes, it was clear the Doctor wanted to play the nice guy, but it was also obvious hoody guy was in no mood to play his little greeting game.

"We know about the vampire brothers…the Salvatore's" Damon and Stefan instantly shared a surprised glance. They knew about them? How?

The vampire glanced at Alice then at Bella, his gaze said it all that they had been tracking Alice's visions and because of Bella's recent information they now knew about the brothers.

"I see" Carlisle mumbled.

"We also know about the girl….Aria" This caught Damon's attention, sending every nerve on his body on alert. How could this vampire know about Aria and just what exactly did they know?

"She's an Empath" Carlisle stated. Damon's eyebrow's narrow in anger, so they had read her diary…and were relaying information to this vampire and whomever he was working with?

He was going to killed them….Damon couldn't see the face of the new vampire but from what he could see he was smirking.

"She's much more than that..." Stefan looked at Damon clearly this vampire knew too much about Aria. "She's a treat"

"She's just an Empath!" Esme protested, already sensing where this conversation was headed.

"That's where you're mistaken…" So Aria wasn't just an Empath? Then what was she? The thoughts ran through Damon's head. He could see the confused glance passed between the Cullen's realizing that their conclusion about Aria was incorrect, but so were theirs…

"The girl has to die."

* * *

***dea = goddess **

**So here is is! What do you guys think? I'll start working on the weekend on Chapter 10, can't wait for you guys to read it. I hope we can make it up to 60-65 reviews before Chapter 10! That would be awesome!**

**Take care now and don't forget to hit the little button that says review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! well Sorry this took so long… me and my beta where talking and we agree this chapter had to be split in two because it was way to long…. that's one reason why it took so long to update.**

**On the other hand I've been swamp with work. I have been meaning to post an author note saying that the chapter was in works and coming soon, but it didn't feel fair to all of you amazing readers to get that notification email only to find out it was just an author note… so instead I pressure myself and found time to write this chapter as fast as I could.**

**Review answers are at the end of the chapter so as to not keep you waiting any longer… enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"The girl has to die..."

Damon narrowed his eyes; anger cursing through him as he processed what the vampire had just said.

"What...no she's my sister" Damon inwardly scoffed at Bella's remark, so full of shit - obviously she didn't care enough about her sister if she was in hiding and stealing her stuff.

None the less he watched with anger and interest as Edward instantly stepped in front of her as the ¨messenger¨ sent her a pointy look clearly stating she should stay out of the conversation "Didn't know you had your pets on such a short leash…" Damon smirked watching as Edward squirmed in anger but knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"Surely there's another way to solve this than killing her?" Carlisle asked.

The figure took a step closer to him "The Volturi doesn't offer second chances…." He retorted looking at Bella, before focusing on Carlisle "Aro sends his regards, he wishes to inform you they will arrive in two weeks to witness Bella's transformation and… to make sure you've taken care of the girl..."

Everything happened so fast, as soon as the mysterious vampire said those words, Damon flashed to rip out his heart, only to find himself pinned rather quietly to a tree. He glared at Stefan who had his forearm crushed again his chest pinning him to the tree, he just shook his head. Silently telling him to wait, Damon rolled his eyes gritting his teeth as they both watched from behind their cover at the group of vampires.

Edward watched as the messenger quickly snapped his head to the left, almost expecting to see something beyond the line of trees. He turned his head in the direction he was facing but found nothing. He watched as the messenger made sure he wasn't missing anything before returning his attention to them "I trust this won't be a problem?"

"No…" Came the silent reply from Carlisle.

The messenger nodded pleased with the answer.

Bella watched from behind Edward as the messenger, Carlisle and Esme exchanged pleasantry goodbyes. She shuddered at the thought of the Volturi coming to Forks in two weeks.

It didn't matter that apparently they were more interested in killing her sister; all that crossed her mind was that in a sick twisted way she was getting what she wanted…. In two weeks she would be turned.

She watched as the messenger walked away disappearing as he immerse into the thick of the forest. Suddenly she felt a surprising blast of air be knocked out of her as she was crashed against a tree behind, feeling an excruciating pain in her back…

"Damon!" Stefan shouted at him warningly but all Bella could feel were his strong cold fingers as he held her by the throat making it difficult for her to breath.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the Cullen's in fighting position, Edward's furious eyes directed at Damon but no one dare to make a move in fear he could break her neck in an instant.

Surely he wouldn't do that right? She was his girlfriend's sister….

"…Damon…" She mumbled.

"Where is it?" He snarled

Stefan watched as Edward took a step closer to Damon and Bella, watching as his brother snapped his gaze towards him "Ah ah ah" He tutted, slamming Bella's head back into the tree for a second time, the sheer sound of it making Edward wince and Bella let out a small cry in pain.

"Damon, she's just a little girl!" Stefan argued. Damon just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now now brother, remember we're doing it my way" This is exactly what Stefan was afraid of, the last thing they needed was Damon on a free leash and that's exactly what Aria had done asking Damon to retrieve her diary his way.

"As for you…." He turned towards Edward and the Cullen's "Come any closer and well…. you don't want to find out" He smirked.

Edward snarled, none the less Stefan watched as he kept his eyes wide open looking for an opportunity into which attack Damon.

"Now… Where is it?" It only took a split second where Damon had turned around to question Bella and Edward pounced on him, snarling as he quickly threw him off of Bella.

Bella fell to the ground with a thud, coughing as air flew through her pipes. Damon smirked grabbing hold of Edward's neck spinning as he reversed his move and threw him a couple of feet away from him "Finally, things are getting interesting" He mocked, glancing at Edward as he quickly got up and made a run towards him. Damon smirked enjoying toying with Edward turning left to right, dogging every single one of Edwards's attacks.

It was obvious Damon was much stronger and faster than him, but still Edward consumed in his anger kept coming at him. Emmett snarled clearly annoyed with the whole situation got on all fours and lunged at Damon. Stefan sped up making a hook with his arm, making Emmett crash into it and fall on his back before he could even get close enough to Damon. Making it clear that the fight was between them, and no one should get involved.

"You know I'm really getting tired of this" Damon grabbed Edward by his t-shirt spinning and speed crashing him into a nearby tree wasting no time to drive a stake through his stomach pinning him to it.

"EDWARD!" Bella desperately screamed, grabbing at her hair a thing both sisters seemed to share whenever they were on edge of desperation. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella comforting her and making sure she wouldn't run towards Edward.

"Now where is it?" Damon shouted, he turned to look at Bella. He wanted to hear her say it. To admit she took it, to make her pay for all her stupid little moves that kept getting Area in danger.

"Damon! that's enough!" Stefan yelled.

"I-I don't-" Bella stuttered and he rolled his eyes and scoffed, she did that a lot and it annoyed him to no end.

"I-I-I "He mocked her "Where is it?" He shouted.

"I took it… it's" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Carlisle stepped in front of the group.

"Is right here… please Damon just calm down. She didn't mean any harm" He looked at the doctor, the corner of his lips turning upward, before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, she didn't mean any harm?" He walked toward Carlisle, with a predatory glare "She's not as innocent as she looks you know, but sure I mean the vampire that was after her almost killed her sister, and you know now some old vampires order to kill her but sure she didn't mean any harm"

He snatched the diary from Carlisle's hand, making sure it really was Grandma Swan's Diary. He looked at the Cullen's who were waiting for his next move, then to Bella who was kneeling next to a bleeding Edward.

"You know…." He said to Edward "You're stupid if you don't see what you're doing to her." Stefan watched him with interest; this was not like him…. "And it's coming from me so…"

And he meant it, he saw the way Bella looked at Edward. It reminded him exactly of Aria and that time when she asked him to change her….the same naivety and stupidity covered with determination. The girl didn't know what she was getting into.

He didn't want to admit it, nor was it his problem….but Aria was right about Bella being obsessed with Edward. Yet he couldn't help comparing the two…what was it about the Swans that they were both eager to end their lives when theirs was just beginning….

"What exactly is so important about Aria Damon? For the Volturi to want her dead?" Carlisle questioned.

He was wondering the same thing... he walked towards Stefan, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh well… let's go Stefan. We're done here"

* * *

Aria parked Damon's car at Uley's driveway. Her one day truck was deemed in repairable after the crash and with all things going on, she hadn't taken the time of day to go buy a new one.

She sighed… she could feel them at the house - five werewolves, two humans. She had never been able to differentiate the presence at such a distance but it was all part of her growing powers.

Speaking of powers that's what got her here. She knew that as soon as Damon and Stefan left in search for her diary the shit would hit the fan…literally. That's why she had to come clean to Jacob and the pack before Bella did, that is if what she saw was really a vision.

And so here she was parked outside of Sam Uley's house. Just like Jacob and Bella, Sam and Aria used to hang out as kids, not that often but quite enough to not make her a stranger at his house.

As soon as she knocked she was greeted by Emily. Looking at her now it was clear how she had come about that scar. Whenever she casually asked Sam about it he got all defensive saying not to worry about it. Now it was clear Sam had to have lost control and Emily was just at the wrong place, wrong time.

"Aria" Emily greeted her with a warm smile

"Alexandria?" She could hear Sam approaching the door at the mention of her name "Ah it is you! I was wondering when you were going to show your face around here." He grinned at her, hugging her and lifting her of the ground.

"Ufff… easy with the werewolf strength" As soon as she realized what she said, she cursed, that was not the way to breaking to them that she knew about them.

Instead of five warm smiles, she was now greeted with five glares.

"How do you know about that!" Sam growled

"Shit.. that didn't come out right…"

"You knew? How long have you known?" Came Jacob's hurtful reply, for what she didn't know.

"Sam... Son let her explain" Billy wheeled himself into the door, and she was never more grateful for his always calm and patient soul.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Damon groaned at his brother's constant habit of playing twenty questions with him.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh no no you can't pull that crap on me. You actually believe that, don't you?" Stefan sped up catching up with Damon.

"What Stefan what do I believe, hm?" He raised his eyebrows challenging him.

"The whole Bella thing… you actually believe he's doing her more harm than good by turning her…"

"Well don't you? I mean the girl is obsessed with him, doesn't care who she steps on as long as she gets what she wants"

"Maybe… but it's not just about that… is it?" Damon paused and glanced over at his brother, angered that his brother just had to keep pushing the subject. Pursing his lips he narrowed his gaze – passing Stefan that famous but subtle Damon look of he did in no way want to talk about it.

"This has to do with why you didn't turn Aria… doesn't it?" Damon groaned

"She reminded me of her okay!"

* * *

She obviously hadn't thought this through; she was currently in Sam's living room with a glaring wolf pack in front of her and Billy by her side with a comforting hand on her knee.

Aria didn't dare move from his side; it wasn't hard to find where to begin her story, because truly her story and involvement with the supernatural all started when she left Forks.

The hard part was not telling them how she learnt about them, about the vampires and everything else….no; the hardest part was to figure out what to tell them and what not. But true to Billy's word they let her explain.

And so she told them how she met Damon and Stefan, that they were vampires, that she had met other werewolves but not like them. And that's when things got tricky, she could feel Jacob's anger towards her, she felt Sam and the rest of the pack's distrust but she couldn't blame them, overall she felt curiosity...

They were curious to learn of these other wolves she had met, and that was her leverage.

"You're telling me there are other types of werewolves" Sam asked

"Yes, more evolved or ancient depending on your point of view"

"And they only change on the full moon?" Aria look at Quil, she could feel his excitement perhaps at the hope that there was a way they couldn't always change into a werewolf.

"Careful what you wish for, they might just change during a full moon…but the wolf takes complete control. There's no stopping him and people could get hurt, you also have more weakness."

The mood on the room changed rapidly, she hated being a hope crusher but there was no way they could change their race, and no way that transforming on full moon was better than being in control of the inner wolf.

"How do you know all of this?" Jacob asked

"My grandmother was an Empath….she knew all about supernatural creatures and the different races, their history and evolution… it sort of got passed down to me…kind of not sure what I really am anymore" She mumbled the last part, thinking about the last few incidents with her powers, something told her she wasn't quite an Empath.

Of all the things her grandmother had taught her, she never saw her powers acting up like that or being able to do the things she had done in the last couple of weeks.

"Wait… are you telling me you're an Empath? That was the whole thing in the garage wasn't it? You got into my mind?" Growled Jacob.

Aria could see him shaking lightly, Sam immediately stepped up in front of him commanding him to calm down and stand down. She was hit with a wave of rage and anger - she couldn't help but wince…

"You needed the release and I needed the information..." Jacob glared at her; she didn't even try to deny it. He was angry at her, for manipulating his feelings, for lying. How was SHE supposed to save Bella when she herself was involved with a vampire?

He was counting on her; she was his only hope of saving Bella. And the idea of losing her to that blood sucker enraged him. He could hear Sam's voice telling him to calm down, but it was easier said than done.

Aria watched the commotion as Sam took hold of Jacob's arm trying to calm him down. Paul and Embry had made a wall in front of Billy and her, while Quil stood in front of Emily just in case Jacob unexpectedly shifted.

She wasn't going to lie to him, he deserved better than that which is why she came clean about manipulating his feeling that day "I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't lying… I came to you, to hopefully spare some unnecessary blood bath. I didn't come here asking for anything but your allegiance and trust."

"Trust? Trust?" Jacob growled, advancing towards her - wiggling against Sam; trying to get out of his hold "I trusted you! You where suppose to stop her, I never figured you would be involved with a bloodsucker like her. What kind of twisted family are you?"

How dare he? Anger cursed through Aria, she could feel her powers burning and then she snapped. Extending her hand Jacob was sent flying towards the nearest chair "Sit" she commanded, she watched him struggle against her hold where he eventually sat down against his will.

She could feel everyone's stare on her, she saw her hand glowing white, but part of her didn't register that, or the fact that she had not only sent Jacob flying towards the chair but compelled him to sit down.

"YOU don't get to talk about them or my family for that matter like that." She growled, standing in front of him now "I get it you're angry, but I haven't lied to you, you deserve better than that. I'm not going to deny I haven't thought of changing and I'm not against Bella changing Jacob" He scoffed narrowing his eyes forward.

Probably not the best idea to say that, as she could feel his anger growing "I'm sorry I'm not, but I am against her motives and timeline." That caught his attention "I do think Bella is rushing into this, she doesn't care about what she does with her life, I'm not even sure she knows what she wants."

"Ain't that the truth" Aria rolled her eyes at Quil's remark hearing him yell in pain as Emily smacked him for interrupting her "Why did you think I came back? I came back to stop her Jacob… everything I've done since I've been here has been about her"

They glared at each other for a few minutes, once she felt him calm down, she lowered her hand and Jacob crashed against the chair; Her hold on him obviously disappearing. She took a deep breath trying to control her breathing after her rant, her right hand had stopped glowing but she could feel it slightly shaking against her will. She grabbed it with her left, trying to hide the shaking before anyone saw. Just what the hell was going on with her?

"Do you see now Sam?" Billy asked

"The stories are true?" Aria watched as he turned to Billy with an astonished look on his face.

"Yes… "

"Wait what story… you don't mean THE story?" Paul asked, and when Billy nodded all eyes turned to her. Whatever Billy had confirmed she was positive it had something do to with her and her powers.

After a few seconds but what seemed more like minutes of awkward silence, Sam was the one to break it.

"As the leader of our pack you have our trust and allegiance…." Aria looked at him dumbfounded, his sudden formality shocking her. Yet deep down there was something telling her that such formalities were necessary…

"And…." Billy said

".and…." He gritted his teeth "...our word that we won't harm your vampire friends as long as they don't hurt innocent humans…"

"I'll make sure of that, thank you" She didn't know what to make of their sudden respect and formality she was feeling from them, but she sure as hell wasn't going to question it…not when she got what she wanted. Her eyes softened at the sight of a confused and broken Jacob.

"Jacob… I'm gonna stop her… you have my word"

"And there's no better word than that of a_ dea_" Aria spun around facing Billy, her eyes widened at the nickname…

"How did you… my grandmother used to call me that…"

"You'll find out soon enough my little _dea_." Billy smiled, nodding before guiding her towards the door. "Everything will become clear soon enough."

She nodded still dumbfounded - she knew her grandmother and Billy where good friends… but he knew something about her…something her grandmother obviously always knew.. did it have to do with her powers? God she hoped Damon had retrieved the diary…

* * *

"She reminded me of her okay!"

"Of Aria?" Stefan questioned

"Yes, Stefan of Aria! Try to keep up" Damon scowled but Stefan could see now that there was more to it, it was a touchy subject for his brother but he needed to know. He was kept long enough in the dark.

"Damon what happen that day?"

* * *

_Damon groaned feeling her trace small circles on his bare chest. He saw a smile creeping on her face and he couldn't help but smile to. There was something about her; that kept him coming back for more._

_Beside the intoxicating smell of her scent and the taste of her mind blowing blood; he wasn't lying to Stefan when he said weeks ago that he actually found her fascinating. _

_He didn't understand it, didn't understand her. He was being his usual self, demented, evil, with his constant mood swings that sometimes he himself didn't know what he was going to do next. He tried to scare her, push her away but she wouldn't budge. _

_"Damon…." She whispered_

_"Mm?" _

_She sat up, propping her elbow on the bed to support her body and turned to look at him "Will you change me?"_

_He so did not see that one coming. This was not supposed to happen, yet he should have expected it, she was just a distraction. Yes she was a very nice distraction until he could finally find Katherine. Yet part of him told him she was more than that and it confused him to have her like this with him and for her to be ready to end her life, for what…? _

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to be with you…."_

_He bolted out of the bed and in milliseconds was on the other side of the room. He should turn her right now and there, what was so different? He'd turn other people into vampires for much less. Her desire to be with him would surely intensify when he turned her making her a very nice minion to his plans. _

_Yet looking at her, he couldn't bring himself to do it; couldn't understand why of all people she was the one saying those seven words he so desperately wanted to hear from Katherine. _

_No he couldn't do that to her, she deserved better. She was a naive nineteen year old girl who thought her life couldn't get better than this but he knew she would regret it. Stefan was right he needed to remind himself that she was not like anyone else, she didn't come from small towns, well she did but unlike many others she was actually getting out of small towns and heading for the big leagues, she was destined for greatness he would never admit it to anyone but he saw that in her. _

* * *

"Damon that's... that's..." He had no words… what Damon did for Aria was; well it reminded him of his old brother. No wonder Aria was so determined to stop Bella from turning, but it was more than that, maybe it had taken years for his brother to admit he actually did have feelings for Aria… but now he truly saw how much he cared for her.

"Oh save it Stefan" He rolled his eyes continuing his trek down memory hill….

"No" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm turning him "You need to hear this, what you did for her Damon was amazing… you gave her life…"

Damon narrowed his eyes, avoiding his brother's gaze. Part of him, a small part cherished his heart to heart conversations with his younger brother. It reminded him of the old times when things hadn't gone so downhill but the rest of him was beyond uncomfortable… he didn't do this…

He didn't do praises or compliments…and yet he found himself answering "Yeah… well… she deserved better… I wasn't going to force her into this life…"

Pulling away from his brother's grip, Damon turned so he was no longer looking at that brooding face his brother seemed to walk around with these days...glancing across the room he thought of her 'but I'll wait forever if I have to.' And that was true...never would he admit that to Stefan but deep down he loved her and would wait until she was properly ready...

* * *

**I'm gonna take just a few seconds and words to personally thank all those who review and are sticking with this story even if I'm taking a bit longer to update. First to my wonderful beta SparkyBlueEyes89 thank thank you for your wonderful edits and inserts :D. **

**Hellohannah: **thank you for your review! and don't worry there will me some flashback with sisterly moment before everything went downhill… we will definitely be learning they why of their relationship.

**LeEvilOne: **Wish granted here's the update and you can except chapter 11 quite soon. I'm so glad you're liking Aria character! That made my day!, yes Aria is really not taking bella crap isn't she? :D *wink wink*

**Twilimpian: **the wait is over here's a bit on insight on the jacob and the pack and it won't be the last we see of them. Hope you like the chapter!

**AnonymousSince2002: **Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter too :D

**jjones987: **Thank you for your review! hope you like this chapter and the next to come**.**

**SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE: **I'm Honor that you think that! Thank you so much! I hope I didn't disappoint and this chapter was what you expected and more :)

**Carla1989: **Carla, carla, carla… Thank for your continues support! I'm glad I can keep you on our toes on what Aria really is where getting close to actually learn the truth about her.

**BellaSand: **thank you! I'm glad you like that though decision hope you like what happen at the beginning of the chapter uuu drama lol.

**'Lil Obsessed: **The volturi guy was just random messenger had to keep the mystery lol! Well guess what Jake apparently is on her side so hurray? I wouldn't count on edward dying…. yet? lol :p joking

**Isabella95: **Oh my god I laugh so hard when I read your review! I'm glad I made you do that the fact that you would normally never do that and yet you did awesome!

**Ohhmiigawd: **Love the penname by the way… anyway thank so much for your review hope you like the story too.

**butteredtoast: **Love the show rowel! and completely agree that just plain wrong….

**mixedberries: **ahh… you make a very interesting question… can't wait for you to read what aria actually is and what happens with her powers :D hope you like this chapter

**jellybeans: **thank you so much for understanding, it took a little while longer than i intended but its finally here! Chapter 11 will be up sooner than chapter 10 :)

**GothicRoze: **Thank you! you review mean so much. I worried a lot about the writing and paragraphs since english is not my first language and the fact hat you think that encourage me to keep trying my best. Thanks!

**Sayomi-hime: **Don't fret the story will continue, I'm fully committed to it…some times just work gets in between my writing time but me patience with me :) hope you like this chapter

**Again thank you so much for reading and sticking with this story! I hope you guys can take a little bit more time to leave a review! i love hearing your thoughts on the story and they make my day and keep pushing me forward to write the next chapter faster for you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I´m back! well never really been gone… Work has been hectic and its going to keep being hectic for the next couple of weeks I expected that out of June… but don't fret I´m working on the story on my free time so just have some patience with me lol.**

**So here's Chapter 11 it's been sitting in my desktop since the last updated but I didn't want to updated until I had most of Chapter 12 written so I could try and shorten the days I leave you waiting for an updated. Let see if this method works.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She closed the front door, entering the empty house. Stefan and Damon still hadn't returned and she didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

She sighed hanging her jacket and tossing Damon's car keys in a crystal bowl that was sitting on the table to the left of the door. Just as she was heading to the kitchen for something to drink the front door burst open and in walked Damon and Stefan.

She couldn't get a read on either of them - all she could get was a jumble of emotions that kept changing faster than she could concentrate on.

"Good your home, pack your things" Was all that Damon said before he sped upstairs. She stood dumbfounded as she turned to look at Stefan.

"What happened?" But Stefan just shook his head, not really sure what his brother was thinking, or if he should be the one to fill her in on the meeting they just witnessed.

Aria frowned quickly ascending the stairs two at a time; she walked into her room only to find Damon throwing her clothes onto her bed…

"Damon..."

"NOW Aria!" She took a step back surprised by his outburst. Ignoring him she took a cautious step closer to him.

"Damon, what is going on?" She watched him stop trying to pack and turn to look at her with emotionless eyes. He reached under his jacket and retrieved her grandma's diary; she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it.

"Here's your stupid diary" He tossed the diary in her direction, watching as she caught it without a problem, but the flinch and hurt in her eyes did not go unnoticed by him.

Sighing, he stopped what he was doing and approached her. Lifting her chin with his hand he frowned when she turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at him. He kissed her still lips, their eyes locking, and he waited…. Not one to back down, he kissed her a second time – letting his tongue glide against her bottom lip...he could tell she was fighting against him but that didn't stop him from hearing her heart beat faster at his touch. Kissing her a third time, she finally sighed closing her eyes and enjoyed the kiss – almost a silent forgiveness between lovers.

"I'm sorry, okay... but things are getting way out of control we need to leave" Damon mumbled.

"What happened?" She whispered, her hands wrapping around his neck, her right hand brushing his hair tenderly back. Something she knew always calmed him down.

"Turns out your little sister is way in over her head, there are these ancient vampires called the Volturi or something and they want her to change…kind of creepy wanting to see her transformation which is why they're coming here in two weeks..."

Two weeks? Wasn't it enough that graduation seemed to close and now she only had two weeks…?

* * *

Bella was seething with anger, as soon as Damon had left they rushed Edward home. Esme instantly fetched a blood bag, feeling to uncomfortable to watch him feed of it and not being able to do anything but leave him to rest Bella decided to go home, well not exactly - she was going to pay her sister a visit. She couldn't believe she had sent Damon after her, all for a stupid diary that she still won't let her read.

At least now she knew she wouldn't be able to read it but she knew what was inside of it, which made her angrier with Aria. She had lied time and time again, about her, about her grandmother…

But she crossed the line when she sent Damon to retrieve it, Damon who had plunged a stake through Edward. Her hand instantly when to her neck where bruises where forming, she had a headache which did not sit well with her pissed off mood….But she had had enough…. she wanted her out of her life. She parked her car at Aria's house and slammed the door, marching straight up to the front door.

* * *

She didn't know what to say, what to think… Bella had told them she was an Empath? Not only to the Cullen's but to these Volturi vampires… who apparently also wanted her dead?

It didn't matter that it was coming clear that perhaps she was not an Empath after all, the strange messenger from what Damon had said seemed pretty convinced he knew what she was...That was not the case at all, what stood out the most was that her own sister would give her away…

She couldn't process anything, she was stunned. She could see Damon running around the room packing their stuff - he kept telling her they need to leave and to be honest she didn't know why the next words left her mouth…

"We can't leave…"

Instantly Damon flashed standing so close and glaring at her

"We're not staying" He ordered.

"We have to stop it Damon, I don't know how but we need to stop her" She reasoned, the way she saw it…they were still going to come after her whether it was now or in a couple of years… but her sister only had two weeks to live and she had made a promise to Jacob.

"Oh come on!" He scoffed "Stop lying to yourself Aria! You don't want to save your sister not after all she's done!" He was wrong... how could he say that… it was her sister "And besides your sister doesn't want to be saved!" He yelled

"How can you say that, she's my sister Damon!"

"So what?" He grabbed her by her arms, shaking her with a bit of force almost as if by that action he was going to make her see reason, their eyes never looking away as their argument continued to heat up "I won't stay to save someone who doesn't even care and puts you in danger! You hear me Aria?"

She flinched at his words, it felt like a sting In her heart… she didn't know what she expected from him… But this was not it…not after everything they…she had been through for and because of him…

"You asshole…. not once…. once Damon did I question all the times you rush out the door to save Elena, your brother's girlfriend! NEVER! But when it comes to my sister you WON'T help?" She yelled, both of them face to face not wanting to back down….

* * *

She could hear yelling coming from upstairs, as she rushed passed Stefan. She heard him say something like "Now is probably not the best time" But she ignored it. Perhaps if she wasn't so consumed by her anger, she would have heard bits of their conversation and would have realized it was about her…

In reality all she heard were shouts from both her sister and Damon, and when she rounded the corner and entered her sister's bedroom, she saw both of them standing close to each other their noses almost touching, but not as an intimate moment, both glared at each other and she could see the anger behind their eyes…

But again she didn't care about this at all, as she burst into the room and headed straight for her sister "This is your fault!" She screamed. Aria seemed surprised to see her there, still she only turned to look at her, her surprise quickly masked by the anger she was feeling.

"Now is not the time Bella" Aria said

"Well make time! What else are you hiding! What else are you lying about! You're such a hypocrite."

"Now is really not a good time!" Aria gritted her teeth trying to contain herself from shouting at her

"Oh but it is the time to send your boyfriend on an attempted killing spree! He stabbed Edward! Do you even care what he did to me?" Bella shouted tilting her head upwards to show her the marks on her neck where Damon had held her.

Aria could care less, she truly could… She glared at Damon but not because of what he did to Bella - all she really wanted to do was to get rid of Bella and finish their conversation.

It really wasn't a good time to hear Bella wine about being out of the loop and being hurt. She gritted her teeth. She felt angry, really angry…angry at Damon, angry at her sister's stupid remarks about not caring and patronizing her into being a hypocrite… whenever she did that, it made her feel like she was the little sister hiding things from her older sister.

When in reality she was the older one by years! Bella was only 17 years old. She didn't need to be on top of all the gossip especially hers! Who was the adult here?

What happened next was a mystery even to herself...

Bella watched her sister turn her gaze at her, and she gasped, instead of her usual brown eyes, green and angry eyes were looking back at her.

"Enough!" Aria shouted, and Bella had to take an involuntary step back…..she hadn't seen her sister that angry ever… there was something in the way she was looking at her, that made her fear her?

Damon who had been quiet till that moment watched as Aria's hand started to glow "Aria!"

But it was as if her sister didn't hear him, she raised her hand and for the second time in that day she felt a blast of air as she was sent flying and into the ground.

"Aria what the hell!" Damon yelled, and all Bella could do was stare at her sister with wide eyes "Bella get the hell out"

"What- did she-"

"Go!" Damon yelled. Somehow she had scrambled and managed to stand up as she rapidly descended the stairs not stopping to answer whatever Stefan was shouting at her…

* * *

"What the hell is happening to you" Damon asked, he could see the change in her. The angry look and how she easily knocked her sister with her powers… intentional or unintentional she didn't hesitate

He saw her look back at him, he could see the shock of what she had done, her fear of what her powers were doing and then it all disappeared replaced by anger.

"What is wrong with YOU, you won't save my sister but you would save Elena? I bet if she was in danger right now you wouldn't hesitate to save her!" Damon growled…. she was being stupid. If she wanted so badly to save her why had she just pushed her around with her powers…Deep down she had her reasons for not wanting to save Bella – whether she would admit it or not...Damon knew her better than she thought he did.

"You're being stupid"

"Am I?... oh my god do you still love her?"

He growled - speeding he grabbed her by her arms and crashed her into the nearby wall. His face close to her…"You know I knew it was stupid of me to come here! To try and help you're weird stubborn ass out… but you know I came because I love you Aria..." He sneered at her "Maybe I am stupid doing that… it has been said with my track record of women just not living up to my expectations…."

If Damon had said anything else...she didn't hear it, how could he say such things to her...after everything? She would never dream of saying that to him? Feeling her heart beating violently in her chest, she could feel the tears instantly gathering in her lower lids...the sickness swarmed her stomach...how could he treat her like this if he loved her? Glancing up her tear filled eyes looked at him...but only for a moment, her attention was then drawn to the open bedroom door...she needed to get away, from him – from this whole messed up situation; she needed the time to think. Struggling against him Aria was able to free herself from him; as soon as she managed to get out of Damon's grip she made a run for the door, only to find Damon blocking it…

"YOU don't get to leave"

"Move… please move…" She couldn't do this, she needed to leave, she needed to think… she noticed the open space just below Damon's arm and she dashed towards it, only to have Damon push her back now blocking the door frame with his whole body.

"YOU need to hear this whether you like it or not. Admit it you don't want to save your sister…"

"Stop it" He narrowed his eyes, seeing her pace the room like a caged animal, but he wasn't about to back down, he was pissed off and tired of her stupid ridiculous ideas of saving her sister.

"No, Admit it. This isn't about Bella dying or changing, this is about something else, and you know it!"

"Stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" Of course she cared, of course it was about Bella… god she couldn't do this with him right now…it was too much... everything was too much…

"Somewhere along the way you just stopped caring about her… you're angry at her, hell you can even be jealous of her but the last thing you want to do out of the goodness of your heart is to save her or teach her a lesson on what to do with her life..."

He could see she was riled up, about to fly off the handle...and yet he kept pushing; something he'd never done before...why? Aria could feel it inside, her anger growing – she was so close to exploding...

"Admit it Aria you hate her!"

"STOP!" Raising her glowing white hand she sent Damon flying back out of the room - towards the opposite wall that lead to the stairs. He violently impacted onto a glass table, his force alone shattering the glass – making it splinter off in all directions.

She looked at her hand and then back at Damon... Had she done that? Why? What was happening to her…she needed to get away… more than that she'd just hurt the man she loves...how could she have ever done that?

She didn't know when Stefan had appeared but he was now beside Damon helping him up and making sure he was okay. But all Aria saw were Damon's angry eyes on her.

She sensed his anger towards her, the hurt at her for using her powers on him…most of all she could feel his disappointment and that was something that was much worse than anything else… calming from the adrenaline she felt like she couldn't breathe, everything else disappeared except him.

She needed to get away, she couldn't stand his look of hurt, disappointment… god… she needed….

"Aria!"

She ran down the stairs passing Stefan on the way who tried to grab her arm and stop her but she got away. Not bothering to even grab the car keys, she just flew out the front door and ran…as far and fast as she could...

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked, helping Damon stand up and surveying the damage. The table for one was a goner… he watched as Damon dusted off the glass off of his jacket, stretching out his muscles.

"She used her freaking power on me!" Damon growled.

Stefan knew that whatever had happened between them must have been bad, Damon was pissed off and for her to have used her powers on him he must have say something to push her...Aria would never hurt Damon intentionally, he just couldn't see that. But then why?

"We need to find her..."

Damon ignored him; entering the kitchen he grabbed a glass plus his bottle of bourbon "Why? She wants to run let her" He scoffed

"Damon you can't be serious"

"Of course I can Stefan, she just crashed me into a wall, I'd say I'm pretty serious about it."

"And weren't you there with me when a group of vampires not only want to kill her but swear to do so!" He couldn't be serious, he could be angry all he wanted but Damon would never let her get hurt. And yet he watched dumbfounded as he grabbed his bourbon bottle and made his way into the living room.

Slouching down into the recliner, Damon huffed – he was fuming but he was waiting; no matter how pissed they were at each other he knew she'd come back. He knew from experience she'd forgive him for his stubborn and insensitive ways, she always had and it was just a matter of time till she walked back through that door...or so he thought.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been running for or where she was heading… yet she found herself on her favorite spot as a kid. Ironic that she discovered it whilst in a time of distress to.

_"She's weird"_

_"Check this out…" Said Collin, the badass of the school or so he thought. He was her age and in the same grade, but loved to torture little kids. Aria watched as he nudged his buddy and made his way towards Bella intentionally pushing her books out of her hands. A loud crash made everyone turn to look at her, as she shyly kneeled to pick up her books._

_A few kids let out a laugh as they pointed and laughed at Bella. But Aria watched as this kid Collin took it one step further, he kneeled down in front of her…"Hey Isabella why you are so white, are you sure you're not a ghost!" She watched as Bella sniffed trying very hard not to cry in front of everybody. _

_"Hey!" Collin turned around to find Aria standing in front of him, he smiled giving her a once over and sending her his famous smirk. Next thing the kid felt was Aria punching him in the nose, as the other student's let out an 'Ohhhh', she grabbed him by his shoulder and kneed him in the nuts - the girls laughed while the boys let out an 'ahh'._

_What Aria didn't count on was the response she was getting at home… while her dad was proud that his little girl could fight, her mom on the other hand._

"_Charlie don't praise her, she punched a kid! That Is not a behavior acceptable of a young lady and in front of Bella what kind of example is she setting?"_

_"Rene I just don't think you are getting it. Aria I'm sure she didn't punch the kid because she wanted to"_

_"Well what am I supposed to think! No one's told me why she did it" _

_"Just calm down before you talk to her…"_

_"Aria just what the hell were you thinking!" She saw her dad sigh, disappointed at her for lecturing her when she was still upset herself "I'm getting tired of your attitude lately, getting in fights now? Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

_"But mom I was protecting her! Tell her Isabella! Tell her what that kid said"_

_"It's true mommy…."_

_"Now don't you dare bring little Isabella into this, at least own up to your mistakes." _

She had a fight with her mother that day and all she had wanted to do was run away, she couldn't go to La Push because she knew someone would tell her dad and she couldn't exactly stay in Forks either….

Instead she stumbled across the clearing so deep in the forest that no one would find it, but after lines of trees came a clearing with a wonderful view, she could see in the distant Forks and bit of La push… but what she loved about it the most as a child is the feeling of being in three towns, the feeling of a choice. Freedom to go where she wanted.

The clearing so conveniently was at the edge of Port Angeles and the border of Forks and La push. If she went downhill and stood on the road she was greeted with the signs for all three small towns but up here in the clearing – she had the feeling that at one point she could go either way that without knowing and taking a few steps she could be well into the other town.

She loved it, it was her spot to think… to clear her head which is what she needed to do. She couldn't believe she had used her powers on Damon… or on Bella….

Whatever they were she was not in control… she was angry at him… upset that he wouldn't help her save Bella, but more than that he made her angry questioning her motives to do so….

Was he right? Was there an ulterior motive to what she was doing? No…no... She wanted Bella to have a choice, to have that chance that Damon had given her right?

_But she already made a choice_

But she didn't know what she was doing, just like she didn't know at that time… or did she? GOD! Why was she listening to Damon, of course he wasn't right!

This came from the guy who would do anything to save his brother's girlfriend, her brother, and aunt and friends… basically everyone Elena held dear but wouldn't save his current girlfriend's sister….

Did Damon still have feelings for Elena? Was she wrong in thinking she had replaced her… no.. This wasn't about her… she was going to prove him wrong.

She didn't need him, didn't need his or Stefan's help or anyone's for that matter! She was going to save her sister; she was going to protect her like she had done all those years ago….

And suddenly she knew just what she needed to do... She took out her cellphone searching through her contacts... She needed to find him, the person who could help clean up all this mess once and for all….

"It's me….I need you to help me find someone..."

And so she waited under the clearing, watching the town below go by their day, the sun slowly reaching its twilight and then she felt it… felt him…there was no need to turn around and face him… she knew exactly who it was…

"Hello Elijah…."

* * *

**Ohhh cliffhanger! don't hate me lol next chapter is almost done…**

**Some quick responses to reviewers who don't have an ff account:**

**MISSteriosa:** Hey girl! Glad to have another mexican reading my story!. You maybe on to something not bad lol. Agree on the Bella part glad your chatting on that, Glad you love the breakfast scene! You know… I think you might be reading my mind I guess your answer to the original questions speaks by itself with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kori:** Don't fret more character will show up as the story unfolds…. not sure if all of them will appear you'll just have to wait and see.

**lichen:** I'm sorry it took so long, don't worry thought I will continue this story it just might take some time updating because of work.

**hellohannah**: Lol glad to hear you said that… mum… maybe I was going for something like that ;)

**LeEvilOne**: This should make you more happy.. Updated! Lol I so laughed at your charmed reference.. never thought it that way lol. I won't spill the beans but you're definitely on to something :) that makes me so excited, yes the cullers should just stay out of the sawn fight.. mjm maybe bella should leave aria alone…or is it the other way around? :)

**buttered toast:** I agree thought knowing the cullers not much they could do either… yes truth will start unfolding any time now.

**mixedberries: **now… there quite of few that maybe on to something… ;) you'll have to wait and see.. promise the truth is coming lol.

**jellybeans**: thanks for understanding! work has been super hectic but here's the next chap.

**So i was thinking do you prefer I updated you on how the next chapter comes along? I haven't done that because I don't want you to get all exited getting that email only to find its an author note that sort of say coming soon.**

**So its up to you whether I post some updates on the status or maybe I can create a twitter account and you can follow me?**

**Okay so besides that let me know your thoughts on the story especially interesting in your thoughts on the whole Damon/Aria relationship yei or nei?**

**Update coming sooner than this one :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys I'm sorry this took so long! Honeslty a lot of things have been happening in the last few week. I got sick like really sick, my beta got sick also. Lots of work and it was my birthday last Wednesday.**

**But don't fret things are back to normal. I promise this story is not death not by a long shot, I love writing this story it sort of like a break from all the work and what not in my life. **

**I can't promise though a weekly updated cause I'm swamp with work we haven a big event on september which you can check out at www (dot) e-con (dot) com (dot) mx /en which I'm organizing thats on september 30th so busy busy!**

**I would try to do my best and updated once a week but so far what I can promise is close to once every two weeks…we'll see how it goes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hello Elijah…."

"Aria…" He greeted. She turned around to face him, finding him a few feet away standing behind a tree wearing his classic black suit. "I must say it was quite a surprise to hear you were looking for me…then again I always knew we would meet again..."

Aria stood still, silent, trying to stay calm. The last thing she needed was for him to hear her heart beating faster than normal.

"You look stunning as usual…now, why did you call me?"

"I'm ready to make a deal…"

Aria watched as his calm expression subtly changed to one of surprise being masked by a smug smile.

"Let's talk" She watched him extend his hand towards her, starring at him for a few seconds she slowly placed her cellphone on his palm. He smiled placing it into his inner pocket and motioning with his other hand towards the hill, a silent gesture to follow him.

Aria sighed and started the descend; she could feel his left hand on her lower back guiding her. It wasn't long before they had reached the road again, and she was surprised to find a black sedan with the back windows tainted waiting for them.

She didn't picture him every riding a car, seems like he always relied on his speed. As if sensing her thoughts, he speed opened the back door for her "I don't much care for cars, but I figured the occasion called for it"

She didn't dare look at him in the eyes; she simply walked past him and got into the back seat. A few seconds after he closed the door she found him seated beside her, watching as he compelled the driver to take off to whatever destination he had in mind for their little talk.

* * *

Damon downed the rest of the liquid before pouring himself another glass of bourbon. He could hear Stefan outside talking to Elena on the phone, he rolled his eyes, and how he wished he could drown out their conversation but as much as he tried their mushy conversation always came back to him.

"When are you coming home?" He heard Elena ask.

"Hopefully soon, we have to stay a bit longer, let's say things here just got a lot more complicated"

He circled the brown liquid around the glass, his stare never leaving the wall in front him. If it wasn't enough that he had to deal with their 'I missed you' and 'I love you' he now had to listen to them talk about him and Aria…seeing as how Stefan had decided to inform Elena of the new development.

Elena… He growled as he thought of her. He was in this mess because of her. That's how all of it started right? Well sure it started with Bella but Aria could be pissed off all she wanted about that, he knew her better than that.

The last thing Aria wanted to do was to save Bella but she was too stubborn to admit it, hell if he was going to apologize for that…. but she had to pop into the conversation.

Elena…Each day he saw more resembles between her and Katherine, it seemed that after years, days... Katherine and Elena still seem to wreck havoc in his life.

_"oh my god do you still love her?"_

Aria's voice rang in his head; It pissed him off that she would think that. She was the one he ran to after the whole Katherine fiasco, she was the one he ran to after the whole Elena thing… even if he didn't admit it to himself from those moments it was her… it had always been her.

Angrily he downed the glass of bourbon in one shot, his mind wondering to one particular memory….

* * *

_It had been two weeks, but her words still lingered in the back of his mind 'It's always going to be Stefan…' why? Why couldn't he have someone, why did Stefan always have to get everything…?_

_He was wallowing in self pity he knew, no scratch that he was angry… pissed off at Elena for playing him and he felt like a fool after all, what was that saying 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me', he was pissed off at the world and he felt like ending it all._

_But then out of nowhere he remembered her… Aria and his whole being felt like escaping, escaping it all… that was exactly what he was going to do…_

_He threw a few more things into a duffle bag, for the love of god he didn't understand why he was even packing to begin with; he could easily just buy everything he needed when he got there. Still he felt like, maybe this was the proof Stefan needed to realize he was serious about leaving Mystic Falls for a week, or two… after he so bravely confronted him yesterday afternoon._

_"So it's true? You're leaving?" He suppressed the need to growl at hearing her voice, the last person he wanted to see or hear right now._

_"Yes Elena, why wouldn't it be true?" He rolled his eyes, grabbing a few things from his desk and closing his bag._

_"Damon don't do this…please" Begging, she was begging now? He scoffed, ignoring her pleads he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs towards the door, Elena following closely behind._

_"You can't go to her Damon" He stopped and turned to face her; a scowl set on his features._

_"Do tell why not Elena..."_

_"She doesn't belong in our world" Our world? so now it was their world, he knew she was referring to the whole supernatural world, and how once you got involved with witches, vampires and werewolves your life sure ends up being a mess but he couldn't care less right now… she was different._

_"And you do? That's the pot calling the kettle black. You're just as human Elena, except you're just a pathetic little girl, she well" He smirked "no comparison"._

_He saw a flash of pain cross briefly in her eyes and his smirk grew._

_"I know you're hurting, I get it but please Damon! Don't mess with her"_

_"Please, you're over reacting" He sneered "As usual..."_

_Deeming the conversation over, he turned and grabbed the handle of the door when her last words made him boil with anger_

_"I'm trying to protect you! Her lifestyle? She doesn't belong here, with you. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"No you don't want to lose me" He sneered, Elena flinched taking a few steps back "Well guess what Elena you chose Stefan! So why can't I have my happy ending…huh?" He shouted, his eyes turning a darker colour as he took a few steps closer to her, trapping her against a wall_

_"Your no better than her you know… than Katherine, just at the mention of someone else you come here trying to change my mind? So in a screw up way you can have both of us" Her eyes quickly avoided his, he could see it in her, in her look…. guilt and remorse._

_"This time I won't fall for it, I won't be the puppy following the master just waiting for some attention"_

_With one last look he picked up his bag and left the house…_

_Damn it to hell… she was right… Aria was right… he deserved better, and Elena never loved him, but was indeed playing him she was just too stupid and naive to admit it._

_…Aria_

* * *

Hell even after that event and everything else Aria still doubted his feelings. He didn't love Elena not anymore not for a long time….he started falling out of love with her after that conversation.

He heard the door close and a few seconds later Stefan stood in front of him, blocking his line of vision.

"Damon… it's been two hours are you going to go look for her?"

But all Stefan was met with was a blank stare, he sighed looking at his cellphone as he try to dial Aria phone again.

* * *

They had driven for about half an hour before reaching this unknown location. As Elijah compelled the driver to wait in the car for as long as necessary, he kindly instructed Aria to go into the house.

So here she was looking around the large three floor house she was brought in, very stylish very modern. Still she had no idea a house so beautiful existed near the area.

The ringing of a phone caught her attention as she watched Elijah enter the house with her cellphone in hand.

"This is the third time it has rung, it seems your cellphone is always interrupting our talks…." He smirked.

* * *

_"Aria over here!"_

_"Look over here please!"_

_"I love you!"_

_Aria smiled, and waved while she signed a few autographs at a meet and greet her assistant Kelly had set up. She finished signing the last autograph and posing for a photo, when she turn around she was startled to see a tall blond man standing there with a black and white photo of her._

_"Where did you-"_

_"Sorry to startle you, maybe I can have your autograph?" The mysterious apparently now British man asked. She was sure he just appeared out of nowhere, still politely grabbed the photo and proceeded to sign it._

_"To whom shall I make it?"_

_"Elijah" She frowned…She was sure she had heard that name before, then again she did meet up with a lot of fans daily, surely she was being paranoid._

_She handed him the photo, her gaze lingering on him for a bit trying to understand where had he come from, she heard her cellphone ringing her gaze settled onto the screen before ignoring the call completely intended on focusing on him again only to find him missing…_

/

_Today was definitely a long day at work, artists after artists, song after song. Aria locked her car and made her way towards the door, feeling as if someone was watching her she quickly turned around, quick enough to catch a glimpse of a blur then he was standing in front of her again…the man Elijah..._

_This time there was no point in him denying it._

_"You're a vampire"_

_Elijah looked annoyed that his charade was over and Aria wished Damon could be there to protect her, but she knew that was wishful thinking Damon was in Mystic Falls with dear old Katherine._

_"What do you want from me?" She watched Elijah approach her with purposeful strides._

_"You see I'm in a dilemma where I need to kill someone, in fact I need you to kill someone for me… a vampire named Klaus"_

_"Wh-what?" He was crazy he had to be, her kill a vampire? Did he not know she was human, why her…. why did he want her? She took a few steps back but his long strides caught up with her in seconds._

_"You're crazy I'm not killing anyone! I don't think I can even kill a vampire! I'm human!" She couldn't, he had to know that, but seeing his angry expression she regretted her previous comment. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to anger a vampire..._

_"You will kill him!"_

_"I can't" She mumbled_

_She considered running, but he seemed to have read her mind and in a flash he tried to grab her by the neck, the next thing she knows his hand is burning, and she's watching as his flesh suddenly start to sizzle and burn._

_She watched him as he took a few steps back, watching with wonderment as his hand started to quickly heal._

_"You're deeper into this than you realize… and sooner or later you will agree to my proposal"_

_In the blink of an eye he was gone; all that was left in his place was a card with a phone number…_

* * *

"I didn't understand it back then… why you left the card, why you wanted me?" She said, and Elijah watched her with curiosity, curious to know why she had called him after all this time….

"How a mere human could help you kill a vampire. Didn't know who this klaus you spoke of…was"

She had been thinking it for a while, little pieces started to fall into place, when Damon mentioned Klaus and Elijah and the whole deal with the doppelganger she knew what he meant, when he said she was deeper in this than she thought.

"And then your hand and how it burned…."

She didn't understand what had happened with his hand, there was no sun, no explanation why it had burned like that… but then her powers had been acting up the last few days and after what she did to Damon… what if she was the one who made it burn?

"Your powers have been growing…" He explained to her. He watched as Aria's head rapidly shot up looking at him with surprise.

"Yes" She replied.

He had waited a long time for her… and then he waited a few more years for her powers to grow… now finally he could go on with his plan

"We need each other" She said

"How do you figure?" Elijah smiled at her response.

"You want to kill Klaus and apparently I'm the only one who can do it. I want to know what you know about me, about my powers… I want to make a deal"

"It is said that a _deas_ word is a rare a precious thing. A promise to withhold the deal until it's fulfilled…" Elijah said, his word carrying a deeper meaning that Aria wasn't sure she understood.

There it was again this whole _dea_ nickname… only her grandmother called her that, yet lately everyone seemed to be calling her by that nickname… did it have something to do with what she was?

"I can't tell you everything I know about you" Elijah said watching with intrigued eyes her reaction "it would be better if you hear it from them…." Them? As in more than one, Aria was sure she heard wrong... Were there more like her? "But I can tell you what I can if you give me your word that you will help me kill Klaus"

Somehow she knew that if she gave him her word there was no turning back, this wasn't a simple pinkie promise… her instincts were on full alert. A part of her warned her not to do it, but the other part… The part that was winning was thinking back on the promise she made to Jacob, on her sister… her family but most importantly on Damon words.

"On one condition…." Said Aria.

* * *

"You're not seriously considering it are you? Killing her or letting her be killed by the Volturi?" Esme questioned.

As soon as Bella had fled her sister's house she made a U-turn towards the Cullen's house. She was too shaken up from what had happened that it was a wonder how she could tell Edward what happened...

He was furious of course, that her sister had harmed her, but Bella couldn't stop thinking and seeing her sister's glare so full of anger and hatred; she had never seen her like that.

Now as it had been a concurrent occasion in the last week and with the Volturi visit nearing, there she was, once again in another Cullen meeting.

"No, but refusing them on the spot would had made things much worse" Edward calmly replied.

"I don't think we need to worry about letting her be killed, I think the Salvatore's have that end covered." Emmett interjected.

"Yes, Damon is extremely protective of her, but he's not strong enough to kill them, not with their extra abilities." Jasper said always the one with reason.

"We have more present matters at hand…." Carlisle said turning to look at Bella "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said

She knew Carlisle was referring to her transformation; Bella could feel all eyes on her. Was it wrong for her to still want to get her way with all that was happening?

The little voice in her head told her that it was now or never… this is what she wanted an eternity with Edward, an eternity of happiness and love by his side….

"Yes, yes I'm sure" Bella saw Rosalie scoff obviously upset with her decision she turned around and left the room.

"Well then, I think we should be more worried about Aria. Why is Aria so important to them, this can't be a coincidence." Jasper said and everyone nodded; it was indeed unsettling that the Volturi had taken such interest in Aria.

"Bella, you must try to keep this a secret, we don't want the Salvatore's or your sister learning of the meeting, only bad things can happen if that comes to pass." Carlisle said

Bella nodded, after what happened she had no desire to even go near her sister… something was definitely off about her...

"What about Aria being killed?" Edward asked

"We'll just have to take it one step at a time…" Esme said

"We both know making Aria and the Salvatore's leave will only result in them digging more into the issue, and the Volturi won't leave either until they're sure she's dead." Carlisle said

"So what other option are we left with?" Bella asked

"That's easy; we request some unusual help, when time comes. You think Jacob would help us?" Carlisle asked Bella, as all eyes were set on her.

* * *

Aria watched as Elijah paced around the room, thinking about her proposal. She could sense it and see it in his eyes. He didn't find her proposal ridiculous but was rather enjoying the fact that after all these years here she was ready to make a deal.

"You drive a hard bargain…" Elijah said

"So do you…" Answered Aria.

He stopped pacing, suddenly standing in front of her. His gaze was intimidating yet Aria held her ground – her eyes just looking up into his hard ones. "Do I have your word?"

"Do I have yours?" She retorted. She saw him leer at her, offering her his hand to seal the deal.

"You have my word" He smiled. Aria took a deep breath her eyes lingering on his outstretched hand; with one last deep breath she took it.

"Then you shall have my word as well" Elijah smiled his eyes twinkled with delight as he kissed her hand. For a vampire, he still remained and acted surprisingly like a gentlemen…something not seen very often these days.

It was done.

* * *

He was leaning against the window just waiting; he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried. It started with him leaning on the fireplace, glass of bourbon in hand while Stefan worryingly tried to call her again and again.

A couple of hours later it was him pacing in the living room and of course more drinking involved, but not that he was drunk. Stefan had gone as far as calling Charlie who after quickly checking who knows why with Bella he knew nothing of her whereabouts, but offered to send out a patrol to go look for her; Damon knew they wouldn't find her.

When the clock marked one o'clock in the morning he caved, and much to Stefan's relief he called her and after the fifth call he even went as far as leaving a sort of apologizing -even though he shouldn't be the one apologizing- message.

After the eighth call and an almost full voicemail, that's when the worry sunk in. He had a bad feeling, the kind that was irksome… the kind that got him to Forks in the first place.

"Hey, still no sign of her?" Stefan walked into the living room taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, yeah Stefan that's why I've been standing by this window this whole time"

Stefan frowned, watching as his older brother rolled his eyes at him and focused on the window again. "You don't have to be so snarky, none of this would have happened if you just went after her, or…or apologized sooner like I told you!"

"Why because that's what you and Elena do? Well guess what Stefan, Aria and I are not like you two… in fact you don't know squat about our relationship" Damon angrily replied, god he hated it! Elena, Elena why couldn't he and Elena butt out of his life for once and for all…

Riling up Damon was never a good decision, but that's exactly what he had always needed in order to get his brothers true feelings out in the open. He wasn't questioning what they, him and Aria had, in fact he was grateful that Aria had come into their lives... at least she could keep Damon in line.

But there was something weird about the whole fight and how Damon only started to worry when the night was almost over and Aria was nowhere in sight…. it was now seven in the morning and Aria after 16 hours was still nowhere to be found

"Oh really Damon and what kind of relationship is that? Mm? The kind where you don't care what happens to her?" Damon furrowed his brows, clenching his glass of bourbon tighter trying to ignore his brothers words whilst keeping a vigilant eye on the street "Or the kind where you only worry about her after 10 hours of her being missing?"

"Shut it Stefan you think you know everything don't' you?"

"Oh! Wait, I got! Is it the kind of relationship where she always comes back to you, where she has to be the one fighting for you?" The minute those word's had left his mouth, he knew he had hit a nerve. Sound of shattering glass and he found himself pressed up to the wall.

* * *

After sealing the deal with Elijah, he was kind enough to drive her back to the cliff. And she just sat there for hours just thinking about everything, anything…most importantly thinking about the deal she had just made.

In fact it was probably the only thing on her mind, and even as she rounded the corner and spotted her home a couple of houses down it was still all she was thinking about…

* * *

_"On one condition" Said Aria_

_Elijah looked surprised, taken off guard_

_"And what condition is it that you wish to established?"_

_"Do you know of a clan of Vampires named "The Volturi"?" She had to give him props for the expert poker face, but he wasn't quick enough to mask his feelings before she caught on to them. She was happy to know he disliked them. "I'll take that as a Yes"_

_He scoffed "The Volturi, such insignificant beings…think they rule the world, our race…how wrong they are"_

_"How do you know them? Why do you let them advertise themselves as the all mighty"_

_"Three hundred years ago when we were free to go out and create chaos in the world, we thought it would be fun to build an empire for ourselves. And so we started assigning trustworthy people and posting them in certain cities you know starting our own little army; strength in numbers and what not." Elijah shrugged_

_"The Volturi where one of them" Aria stated._

_"Yes, of course it all went downhill once the humans start learning about us, how to kill us and everything changed. Humans were hunting vampires and while we were out there adverting the crisis and killing hunters… the Volturi where building their little covenant and experimenting."_

_"Experimenting?"_

_"Trying to be stronger… more pardon the pun, more original." He smirked "They manage to acquire some of our blood and started testing, trying to create a race that will be able to walk in the sun like us no magic required… and so they sparkle not quite what they expected_

_"And they created hybrids, sparkle in the sun, special abilities." Aria trailed off…._

_"Yes… and yet not even close. Like I said such insignificance beings…"_

_"So why keep them alive? Why not I don't know… rip them out of everything." Aria wondered, why would the original put up with them?_

_"They tend to be useful on the information department, only reason they're alive. I'm sure you didn't ask about them to get a history lesson from me."_

_"I didn't…their part of my condition… I will help you kill Klaus if you keep my family, friends and loved ones…yes that does include Damon safe."_

_"From them? They're not that strong or scary for the matter"_

_"I'm not finished…"_

_"Do continued" Elijah inquired_

_"My sister's boyfriend is a vampire…"_

_"Seems to run in the family" He smirked_

_"Apparently… but she happens to have in mind to be turned into a vampire… long story short she got on the wrong side of the Volturi and for some reason they want to see her transformation - they're coming in two weeks."_

_"I see… and you want me too?" Elijah questioned_

_"Stop it" Aria stated_

_"Of course…I can do that…as long as you keep your end of the bargain. So do we have a deal?"_

_"One more thing…. you have to free Elena of her previous deal with you" Elijah's brows furrowed, clearly not liking her suggestion and losing his back-up plan_

_"No-"_

_'"You wanted her to stop Klaus, you have me now…those are my terms"_

* * *

They stared at each other for a few seconds; Stefan watched the river of emotions cross his brother eyes: anger, confusion, love, worry. A flash of vulnerability before his hard cold eyes were starting briefly at him again, the next second he was across the room.

Damon couldn't look at Stefan anymore; of course he was right he was Saint Stefan the righteous. That's all he had been thinking in the past couple of hours.

"I just kept thinking you know… when the sun came up" Damon softly said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thinking what?"

"That, that was it you know?" He smirked, but Stefan could see it wasn't his typical smirk it was a pitiful one "That it was over… and that I had ruined another relationship…"

"Look I-"

"What Stefan you're sorry? I don't need your sorry! I don't need your pity" He shouted, "What I need is her! What I need to know is why she didn't come back! When she always does!"

And there it was… what Stefan was fishing for. "Damon… you, you can't expect her to be the one always coming back… I think Aria just needed to know that you have her back" That's when he realized how much Damon and Aria were connected, for his brother to be losing it like this it was Katherine all over again.

"I have her back!. What? Just because I don't want to save her sister she goes all runaway on me?" He had her back, he always had. "Please…" He scoffed "I know her, that's the last thing she wants to do"

"You keep saying that…look just do it for her? It's her sister Damon I think it affects her to know that you would do anything for Elena and her friends and everybody else but not for her you know?"

God... he knew that, Aria said so herself but he just knew it was bad business meddling with her sister; he was doing it to protect her.

Stefan watched as his brother's head snapped quickly to the left his eyes focusing on the driveway; he could have sworn he saw a look of relief.

"She's back…" He mumbled

Stefan frowned, looking at the window to find nothing…

"I don't see anything Damon"

Stefan could say whatever he wanted, Damon knew she was back any minute now she would walk up the driveway…he could feel it sense her even. He didn't know whether to feel relief that she was okay, angry for the whole thing or freak out at their whole connection thing, which seemed to be growing.

And when he saw her walk up the driveway, when he saw her walk through the door and as their eyes connect he wanted nothing more than to kiss maybe have some angry sex with her… but something was holding him back…

Something was terribly wrong…

"Where were you?"

"Damon! I thought we were going to be calm about it" Stefan begging him with his eyes not to start another fight with her.

"Out…not that you care or anything"

"Oh cut the crap Aria, Look I'm sorry okay we'll save your stupid sister if it means that much to you"

When Aria looked at him she stole his breath away, it was not a happy 'I'm glad you changed your mind look' but rather I'm disappointed in you look and it was killing him knowing he had caused her that…

"You could've said that earlier…." She smiled sadly, her eyes avoided his and Stefan's, to interested in looking at the floor "Don't worry about it Damon"

"Don't worry about it seriously?"

"You were right; let her do whatever she wants"

"Wait, wait you just left for 16 hours gods know where because you had a fight with Damon if I remember correctly mostly because he wouldn't save her… and now that he agrees your against it?" Stefan said

Damon watched with interest, she wouldn't look at him or Stefan looking everywhere else but at them, most importantly at him. He should be jumping for joy that maybe she had realized what he had being trying to say or make her realize all along….

He should be glad she dropped the issue and maybe they could go home and spend some time without Bella's drama…

But he knew her better and all his fears and bad feelings he was having most importantly all his anger came rushing back…

"What did you do?" He growled.

Stefan snapped looking at Damon like he had grown a second head, not understanding his brother's sudden furious mood

"What? Nothing I told you - you where right we-" Damon banged his hands against the wall; one hand on either side of her head, trapping her to the wall she gasped not only at the sudden movement but at the emotion she was seeing in his blue eyes and getting from him.

In that moment as much as she wanted to hide from him, she couldn't lie; the anger and hurt showing clear as day – he knew she was keeping something from him and for once Aria couldn't keep up the façade with the way his eyes were glaring down into hers…

"I-I-made a deal with Elijah"

* * *

**Okay so there! chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it! I just wanted to say I want to keep hearing from you guys! Your reviews make my day they reminded me I should keep writing and that you guys are in fact reading and enjoying the story so leave your comments!**

**Any ideas on what aria is? we're so close to knowing part of what she is. I would love to hear your suggestions to the story especially on aria damon scenes *wink* *wink* which we are also close to an awesome awesome scene.**

**To does who review but don't have an account thanks for he review and here's my reply to your review :) **

**suzi:** finally here it is! hope you like it

**LeEvilOne: **well I guess your answer to your elijah questions is answer in this chapter lol. It doesn't seem that Bella is the one to figure things out… but mom after this chapter maybe aria needs some cooling down to? who knows lol.

**MISSteriosa:** nice call on why the volturi are still high an mighty! :) I like your thinking is certainly going to twist things elijah coming into the story with damon and aria being sort of on a fight.

Right on! on the whole damon loving katherine, you might be on to something about damon and aria possibility of being destructive later on who knows… I like your opinion on the matter. I think that although your reasons for going out of his way for elena are valid and probably 100% true… katherine was a selfish bitch and although her replacement was elena….she still seems to be doing what katherine did all those years ago but in a more naive/innocent way. So i think that maybe aria at first was a rebound but I think he learn to move on, when damon falls in love he's like falls hard is blinded by love and I think aria is the same way to… those swan girls do same to fall hard so on that note maybe they are good for each other… just a thought lol…

btw there might be some more flashback to when they were kids ;)

**So there! Thanks to all who review hope to hear your thought on chapter 12 too :)**

**Will try to do my best to update chap 13 next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm finally back and with an update :).**

**I gotta confess had this little chapter sitting on my laptop for about two days since I got it back from my beta. With Christmas and New Years I have sort of been lazying around a bit.. but no more!**

**I'm back on track and currently working on the next chapter I have about half done, wish I could right faster and be one of those writers that just have chapter ready and waiting for updated. Unfortunately I don't :( tried that a lot of times but college and work and life just get in the way lol.**

**Anyways I wanted to tell you guys that I appreciated all your reviews and comments, as well as your patience. Thank you so much! those amazing reviews that kept poplin up on my email is way reminded me that I just hadddd to finish the chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy! oh! and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Aria sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time in less than an hour. She gazed at the horizon trying to force her mind to think of something else, to focus on the task at hand…

She groaned looking at her surrounding, not even her hidden place as she now called it could even offer her peace; she had been there every day for the past week, today was not an exception. She had been there since seven in the morning, crumbled papers and torn sheets were the only indication off the passing time.

It was now close to midday and she still couldn't write one song down. Writing had always been her outlet for everything; it was how she got all of her frustrations, emotions and feelings out. It was her life in paper, it was her way of expressing herself and yet she still couldn't move forward from the first paragraph.

It was frustrating beyond belief, she'd experienced writer's block before but this wasn't that – this block was anything but a surprise. How could she write about her feelings, her thoughts and her emotions when she in herself didn't know what she feeling inside? She was tired, no longer able to fight against the sadness and overwhelming guilt she felt…guilt that she should not be feeling but feeling it nevertheless.

All powerful emotions, worthy of hit songs…all she needed to do was put pen to paper but uncontrollably her mind kept circling back to Damon. More specifically she couldn't get the image of his piercing blue eyes, his look of anger and betrayal when she confessed last week that she had made a deal with Elijah.

Of all the things that she had expected to happened, nothing… no matter what she had told herself that day before making the call, no matter what she reminded herself every day of why she made the deal, not even a thousand prep talks of "It was the right thing to do" could prepare her for Damon's reaction.

He was angry that was a given, Aria knew him well enough to know that half of his anger being shown was due to how hurt he was…and she hated it. She hated that she was the one who caused it…

It wasn't a surprise that after her confession Damon avoided her like the plague… even though she expected it; it didn't mean it hurt any less. In fact it hurt like hell, it hurt watching him as he avoided her, how he talked to her dad or Stefan as though she wasn't even in the room, yet the worst part was at night, when she was all set and ready for a night rest only to find the bed empty once again… heartbreaking.

Forks wasn't like Mystic Falls there wasn't much to do, and her father being the sheriff left Damon with little choices of what to do or where to cause damage. If Damon spent all day at the bar drinking his anger away like he did in Mystic Falls, well then Charlie would surely get a call resulting only in him meddling in their fight which none of them wanted. Bottom line Damon didn't have much to do or anywhere to go. Which made Aria wonder just where did he go at nights….by the fourth night she caught him sleeping on the couch in the middle of the night.

It may have been such a small incident but it gave Aria a ray of hope… hope that maybe just maybe he was starting to get over his anger towards her. To try and forgive the decision she made…

* * *

_Aria made her way downstairs wearing nothing but her underwear and a black button up shirt that belonged to Damon. The same one she had being sleeping in the last couple of days. The house was awfully quiet for a Saturday morning, Stefan was nowhere to be found and well it wasn't like she knew where Damon was these days._

_She poured herself a glass of milk and just as she was turning to set it on the counter she was suddenly face to face with Damon. She let out a little gasp instantly releasing the glass of milk; with his quick reflections Damon caught the glass not even moving an inch but his hand._

_"Thanks" She said; her voice a whisper. _

_Ignoring her, Damon set the glass on the counter his gaze never leaving hers as he advanced on her making her take several steps back._

_"Where's_…_Stefan?" Aria asked, watching as they danced on the kitchen, for every step he took forward, she took one step backwards._

_"Out... fetching us some more blood" He watched as she hit the counter, side stepping she continued to walk backwards until he had her trapped against the kitchen wall. "Why?" He asked watching as Aria_'_s eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why did you do it? Damn it Aria WHY?"_

_He watched her flinch as he yelled, before registering what he had asked her. She bit her lip trying to find the best coherent way to explain it to him, and he waited - his angry eyes never leaving her form._

_"I had to_…_ it was the only way out of this." She replied. His eyes darkening as they glared down at her; desperately he tried to understand her reasoning._

_"What do you mean the only way?" He enquired gritting his teeth. _

_"He was the only one who could stop them, if it had been you or Stefan or anybody else, they wouldn't have stopped..._"_ She knew if Damon or Stefan made any move the Volturi would surely come back for revenge, revenge they didn't need, one more enemy to add to their list, they already had Katherine on the loose and then Klaus after Elena._

_But she also needed to fulfil a promise, she needed to save her sister_…_ somehow she needed someone more powerful than the Volturi._

_"Elijah was just there-" _

_"And I wasn't?" Damon hissed, a disbelieving look crossing his face but Aria held her ground, she knew how she felt and wanted nothing more than to reply back saying that he wasn't, he wasn't there. She had asked him more than once to help her stop Bella and he refused_…_. she needed help but she wasn't going to admit that to him. Especially not after he openly admitted he wouldn't help her, not after he turned his back on her_…

_Aria watched as he looked at her, her lack of answer left his imagination running wild, his look of disbelief slowly being replaced by nothing but frustration that would surely distance them further_…

_Aria sighed "I just needed answers, and Elijah knows some stuff -" _

_"What stuff?" Aria_'_s patience was starting to wear off, his constant interruptions, his questioning it was just adding to the frustration each one of them was feeling_…

_"Stuff about me Damon! About my powers! Or whatever the hell is happening to me! He said he could help me!" Aria shouted _

_"And you believed him?" Damon questioned looking at her and smirking, walking towards her and trapping her again between the wall and himself. His eyes never leaving hers, his face inches from hers, his eyes quickly flickering towards her lips and unconsciously as if knowing what he was looking at, she wet them with her tongue._

_He leaned forward; his warm breath hitting against the skin on her neck_…_ "You naive little girl" He growled. _

_Aria felt like he had just slapped her_…_"Don't you dare_…_!" _

_"So your life for what your sister_'_s? The Cullen's?" Damon paced the small kitchen, running his hand through his hair. How could she do this? How could she do this to him_…_ and all for her stupid naive little sister who clearly couldn_'_t care less if Aria was alive or not?_

_"Yes_…_, no, not my life" She answered. Damon frustrated, swiping his hand round he hit the glass; sending it shattering to the ground..._

_"Then what Aria, what did you promise him? Mjm?" _

_"To kill Klaus_…_" She whispered_…_._

_"What?"_

_"Don't you get it Damon? Somehow my powers are the key to everything, I can kill Klaus... I can kill him, end this for good!" She pleaded. _

_Damon searched her desperate eyes; he couldn't believe what he was hearing_…_ this wasn't the Aria he knew_…_ Aria was impulsive yes but never reckless. To see her so determined, so sure that she could kill an original_…_.that what she was doing was right_…

_"Why because Elijah said so? For all we know you being dead can be the end of him... My god Aria! What's wrong with you? First Elena, now you too? The only thing you two have in common is trying to be a Martyr_…_" _

_Aria glared, she was not being a martyr; she wouldn't be in this position in the first place if it wasn't for him and to bring 'her' into the conversation, she was nothing like Elena_…_ she didn't play him_…_ didn't manipulate him or control him_…_ didn't ask many things of him often_…_"Oh don't worry like many other things there's only room for one" She hissed out of spite. _

_A taken back look flashed across Damon_'_s face at her response and suddenly the pieces came crashing together "Oh no you did not_…_ tell me you didn't take Elena's place!"_

_"I thought you be happy you know_…_Elena is safe, her friends are safe_…_" She taunted a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth_…

_"Stop it!" He saw her eyes flicker green for a small moment that if he hadn't such a good sight he might have wondered if he had imagined it. _

_"Why! Why should I?" She shouted, moving out of her position in the wall and to the other side of the kitchen "Why should I explain myself to you? Clearly you don't care! You're mad I get it, but I needed answer! I need_…_I need to know Damon_…_ I'm Sorry" _

_"Not as much as I am_…_" Dropping his eyes to the ground, Damon tried to rein the anger in; truly he couldn_'_t believe what he was hearing. Not only had she made the deal with Elijah, but out of her recklessness and insecurities she_'_d replaced her own life with Elena_'_s_…_ As much as she claimed he didn_'_t care, he did; he loved her and now these new revelations were becoming too much to handle "We could have looked for it together..I would have done anything! Everything!" _

_And she knew he would have, she knew him and for whatever Damon lacked of he made up with passion, determination and that's what she loved the most about him, yet something inside her just snapped and she couldn't stop what she said next. _

_"Would you? Because you don't do half the things for me that you do for Elena" There she said it, a weight suddenly off of her shoulders, more than she realized_…_ she was angry at him, angry for turning his back, angry for not agreeing to save his sister when clearly he would jump off a cliff if Elena asked for it_…_.Why did she had to explain herself to him? Why did she have to beg, fight for such a small petition? Why couldn't he do blind things for her like he did for Elena_…

_"STOP IT! You are just a naive little girl, who can't take no for an answer_…_.Who at the first no goes running to our enemy! It should have been me Aria! I'm the one who should be protecting you; I'm the one YOU should be running to! Not HIM not Elijah_…_"_

_Aria felt like she had been punched, her eyes widened and all she could do was watch a heartbroken_…_yes there was no other word for that light dimming in Damon eyes. 'Heartbroken' Damon._

_She was still mad, hell she was angry but that look on Damon_'_s face_…_ that confession was just a punch to the gut_…_ she was looking at this the wrong way. Damon wasn't just angry because of the deal_…_ he was hurt because she had run to Elijah and not him_…_ her mind screamed at her that it wasn't her fault, that she did run to him, but she couldn_'_t help but feel that she had somehow ran from him instead_…

_They glared at each other, both of them seething with angry yet not budging. Until Damon broke the silence "You know what, when this all goes to hell, don't come running to me_…_ you got yourself into this, you dig yourself out_…_I_'_m done, so done!"_

* * *

Aria sighed… looking at her surroundings, it looked like today will be another day of not getting any work done. Her mind was everywhere else except her music or work. The clock was ticking a whole week and a half had passed with the blink of an eye and they were down to three days before the Volturi arrived.

And everyone was on edge… she winced, the start of a headache - she closed her eyes trying to relax and suppress the pain, a hot burning sensation coming from her hand made her eyes snap open, looking down she found her hands red as if they were burning from the inside. She grunted in pain, hurrying up to the small pond of water nearby and quickly dumped her hands in it, she watched with wide eyes as the water started to boil and then suddenly it stopped as well as the burning sensation.

She let out a sigh of relief, her heart still trying to calm and then she saw her reflection in the water…only she had green eyes…With a white burning flash, she felt a sort of heat rush through her body, suddenly her head felt like it was being hammed from the inside out…she couldn't think, could barely breath and all she could do was grab her head as she let out a high pitched shriek as she crumbled further onto the floor.

_Make it stop_…_ god make it stop_

The pain seemed to go on forever, it felt as if her head was being split in two, even with her eyesight blurry due to the pain, she tried to focus on something, tried to call out for help but she remembered she was in the middle of nowhere….and nobody was going to come looking for her.

Warm hands engulfed her from behind, steadying her; she was being pressed to a chest, a soothing voice in her ears "Breath Alexandria…"

She tried to do as told, tried to control her breath, but the pain made it impossible. She released a strangled cry "Focus on my voice…." and she did, she tried to block everything out, the white hot pain, her never ending surroundings until all that was left was this strange voice…

All of a sudden it stopped, she gasped for air - holding her stomach as her heart and breathing start to calm. The pain was gone and slowly she remembered where she was but more importantly that someone was still holding her…

She turned around a small smile visible on her face….

"Elijah…"

He saw her try to hide her disappointment, she had a small smile, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes that when she turned to face him, the way she said his name was a clear indication that she was expecting someone else… someone other than him…someone like Damon.

He scowled at the thought, Damon should be here. How could he leave her alone and vulnerable when there was bounty set for her head? But then wasn't that why he came upon the clearing? He had made a promise, giving his word even.

"Thank you" Aria said, that was all she could manage to say after the initial shock wore off…she expected to see him, to see Damon but certainly not him.

Aria saw him nod in return "Am I to conclude this is a regular thing for you?"

"I- I don't know…" Aria said watching as he stood up from the ground and offered her his hand - pulling her up once she had placed her hand in his.

"I see… it seem your powers are growing quite rapidly" Aria frowned…if her powers were truly growing it wasn't something she was looking forward to… "It is not a process you can stop" Elijah stated, watching her reaction intently. He had seen her frown undoubtedly it was become a very painful experience for her.

"You owe me a story…"

"Ah, yes. It seems I do...what would you like to now?" He smiled

"What am I? Clearly I'm not just an Empath am I?"

"No. You are much, much more than that…. and our story begins a thousand years ago…. how much do you know about the originals?" Aria watched him as he paced, a falling leaf between his fingers and a faraway look his eyes

"I know you are the first vampires ever born… over 500 years old."

"Good, very good except… we weren't born in the conventional way… we were created. There was a time where only humans existed, then came the time of the 'supernatural' as human refers to us: werewolves, vampires, witches, fairies and demons. And on race to rule them all….the 'Deity'…"

"Deity?" Aria asked

"Yes… astounding creatures. No one really knows how they came to be on the earth… but there was a time when we all did live in harmony. More like an understanding, a time where we didn't hide from the world." Elijah watched as Aria's eyes grew wider, processing what he had just said.

"You didn't… you mean to say Humans knew about you? About things that go bump in the night? They knew?"

"Back then we 'bumped' in the day to. But yes, they knew. Like I said we lived in peace but there were certain rules to follow and other rules specific to a race. Vampires could only drink form certain persons, relationships between races especially around humans were watched carefully and needed to be approved of… to say the least we were a society all ruled under the deity. Five races bound to one and one race to rule them..." Elijah stayed silent for a while, his gaze settling on the clearing…

"Then what happened?" Aria asked.

"That my dear, is a story for another time and another person."

"What? That doesn't really answer my question!" Aria huffed, annoyed by the lack of answer. So what if they were five, six or a million races… what did that have to do with what she was?

"You… you are all of them and yet none." Elijah said, "Now on to more serious matters… you should stay indoors tomorrow, you don't need to worry I will honor my part of the bargain."

"What? What's happening tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"The Volturi" Aria suddenly felt weak, shocked..

"No...No we still have three days! You must be mistaken" He had to be, they still have a few more days.

"If I know the Volturi at all, which I do. They are not going to wait till the last minute; they will go with the element of surprise. This Alice girl will not be able to sense them till the last minute. This means you need to be in doors. I need to protect my assets. They'll be here by tomorrow night"

Hearing those words from Elijah it just made everything more real, she wasn't ready… none of them were… Good thing they had Elijah on their side…right?

* * *

Aria watched Damon storm upstairs. After Elijah's abrupt announcement, Aria had come home to inform both of the Salvatore brothers of the new development. Damon of course had been pissed, or maybe he was caught off guard like she had been...like they were and without uttering a word headed upstairs away from her.

Leaving Aria and Stefan alone watching his retreating figure, there was an awkward silence but Aria couldn't blame Stefan; he had after all been avoiding her to for a while. Aria turned to look at Stefan, watching him shift from one foot to another…trying to make up his mind whether to speak up or make a disappearing act – just like his brother.

"That was incredibly stupid…" Stefan finally said.

Aria glared over at him… of course the first word St. Stefan utters are words of reprimanding tone "Oh save it Stefan, don't pretend like you're not jumping up and down deep down with joy that Elena is save! That she's out of the hook and that you can be happy once and for all." Aria shouted "Don't pretend that you haven't been avoiding me the last few… what days?" Stefan was hunched, not knowing what to say; never wanting to hurt her but no longer able to hold his tongue "Not knowing whether to talk to me or what to say… So here it is Stefan… I'm making this easy for you! Just don't say anything and be grateful and stop trying to patronize me into a guilt trip… because guess what? I'm already there…"

"Okay…all right. But…" Stefan interrupted looking at her until their eyes met "I am going to find way out of it… I'm going to help you out of this."

Aria want to protest saying that there was no way out of it, that she didn't want a way out of it… that this is the only way for her to find answers…that in some twisted way she needed this…. but before she could say anything Stefan wasn't giving her that chance "For him.. Because of him… because he needs you just as much as you need him if not more… because…because I owe you one."

"Fine" She gazed out of the window as rain start to pour down… Stefan looked at her for a few more seconds before his gaze joined with hers and they both looked out the window.

"Tomorrow is about to change everything isn't it?" Aria asked.

Damon who had been listening in on their conversation walked casually down the stairs; bourbon in hand "It already has" He whispered – tossing the refreshing liquid down his throat.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Wow, this reminds me the reason why I took so long with this chapter is that I had some trouble with the fight between Damon and Aria. Trouble as in wanted to make it a good one, this is a turning point for them…there are something that both of them have been feeling that come out into the open.**

**So with that said, it be awesome to hear your reaction to that scene. You know what to do :) please hit that little green button and review…**

**Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! It feel god to be back with Chapter 14 :)! Many thanks to all of you waited patiently for an update. I hope you like this chapter and it meets your expectations. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rain...it was raining again… that's the first thing Aria noticed when waking up at eight on a Sunday morning.

She sighed, rolling over so her back was facing the window to find an empty space next to her on the bed. Her fingers gently touched the pillow that remained untouched to the side of her, bringing it closer a small smile graced her face at the faint smell of cologne…his cologne.

Did he sleep in the bed last night? Maybe he stood by the window, just watching? No matter what was happening between them, she remained hopeful, she missed him more than he would ever know. It was ironic really, they felt so far apart right now but still, he remained at her side throughout.

Maneuvering, she turned, glancing up at the ceiling above. Coming back to reality slowly, her mind started to connect the dots, reminding her of what was about to go down today...

The meeting...the Volturi…Aria sighed, for some reason she felt restless. She glanced once more at the window, rain continued to strike down from the sky and it didn't seem like it would be letting up anytime soon.

As luck would have it, it seemed that anytime something big was about to happen it rained in Forks. The night of her car crash, the night they first learned of the Volturi and now today...

The sound of running water caught her attention. She hadn't heard it due to the rain, but now it was unmistakable. Lazily she stood up and made her way to the bathroom with just a t-shirt and short shorts on...

* * *

Charlie woke up to the sound of frying pans crashing together, or maybe falling to the floor? He wasn't sure at this point. What he was sure of was that someone was in the kitchen at a ridiculous time on a Sunday morning - the one day he had out of the week to have a much needed lie in, he got an even further shock to find a clumsy, totally out of place Bella.

He was expecting to find Aria in the kitchen as she was always the early riser, Bella on the other hand, was not.

"Bell's?"

Bella spun around, her father's sudden appearance catching her off guard "Dad? You scared me!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and surveyed the scene "Are-are you um cooking? um wait trying to cook?" He asked.

"Um-yeah, yeah I thought we could have a nice breakfast?" Bella replied biting her bottom lip, while setting a medium frying pan on the stove.

"Whose we?"

"Oh.. um you, me..I invited Jacob and Billy, and I thought maybe you could…." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Call Aria?".

Charlie looked at Bella with surprise, was she actually asking to invite Aria for breakfast? He wasn't naive, he knew all about his daughter's sort of awkward - if he could call it that - relationship. He of course always blamed it on the age gap and personalities, he had tried on several occasions to get them to bond more and when that failed terrible he just dropped it.

If the truth be told, he was surprised at the sudden initiative of his daughter, a breakfast with family, friends and no Edward in sight.. maybe he was making a breakthrough, maybe Aria being in town was helping in some way…or maybe, just maybe it was something else?

Regardless, Charlie knew one thing his little girls were growing up fast. He wouldn't be surprised if Aria suddenly announced she was getting married. His little girls were growing fast and he was damn well going to enjoy the rare moments like these, and so without further questioning he agreed "Yeah, yeah sounds like a plan…"

* * *

Aria entered the bathroom just as the water was shut off, she saw Damon's hand reach for a towel. Leaning on the door frame she watched him step out, his left hand holding the towel at his waist, while he reached for a second with his right hand.

"Hey..." Aria greeted him. To her disappointment, he barely glanced at her, ignored her and continued on with his routine.

She watched as his fingers combed his hair backwards, reminding her once more how astray things were between them, how she used to be the one to comb her fingers through his hair in an intimate caress. Now the mere thought of it, left her feeling uncertain and unsettled about the whole situation between them.

Aria watched him as he dried his hair with the extra towel. Biting her lip she approached him slowly. Silently she took hold of the towel and continued drying it for him. His hands to her surprise let go of the towel and allowed her to continue, holding onto the counter edge, inadvertently trapping her between the counter and him.

"Please talk to me..." She pleaded.

She watched his shoulders stiffen. One minute she was pleading her case, the next she found herself sitting up on the counter trap between Damon arms, his face inches from hers, his azure eyes searching her desperate ones.

Aria held her breath, wishing he would just close the small distance, kiss her senselessly and put her out of her misery. Of course Aria knew that was too much to ask as his eyes abruptly hardened, grabbing the towel, he didn't hesitate - he just walked away.

All she could do was watch him walk out of the bathroom, head resting back against the wall, tears started to run down her cheeks.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, feeling completely numb... Had it been seconds? Minutes? Hours?

The only thing that had awakened her from her stupor was an annoying ringing, it took a good couple of rings for her to realize it was the house phone ringing.

Sighing once more she finally willed her body to move, a small gasp of surprise left her as she walked into her room finding Damon's figure leaning against her window frame, drink in hand... Had he been there since he stormed out ?

Quickly she made her way to the phone "Hello?"

* * *

"You are being too hard on her you know?" Stefan said, as he watched his brother drown his sorrow and anger in bourbon while snooping around Aria's home recording studio.

"And you care why?" Damon asked, picking up a random album from the vast collection Aria kept.

"You're my brother, she's your girlfriend…those are reasons enough to care"

Damon just rolled his eyes "Right so I'm your brother when you want to, or better yet when it involves ME not going off the rails, but I'm the devil and black sheep of the family every other time. Fantastic, she made a deal Stefan! She wants to die? Then let her DIE!" He growled, his jaw clenching.

"You don't mean that and besides, the deal does not involve her dying" Stefan tried to reason with him, he truly didn't think Aria would be foolish enough to make that type of deal, especially since all she wanted was for her sister to be safe. In a matter of speaking get another chance on life.

"You don't know that" His jaw clenched just thinking about Aria's latest endeavor.

"Damon" Stefan sighed "You're hurt I get it, she hurt you… but she's hurting too Damon, and at the end you both did and said things that led you to this point."

"Meaning what?" Damon faced his brother, eyes hard, jaw clenched, everything about his posture screamed to Stefan that he was on the defensive, he had to choose his words carefully if he wanted him to see reason.

"Meaning that this is as much your fault as it is hers but we'll find a way out of this, I'll find a way" And he would, he owed it to her for saving Elena's life. He owed it to her for bringing even the smallest fragments of his older brother back.

"Please, you?" Damon scoffed turning his attention back to the rows and rows of music albums "Let me remind you brother… that I was always the one that ended up saving your girlfriend" His fingers glided along several albums, before stopping on a particular one.

His eyes softened when he caught the title "Black Hawk Down" pulling it out, his eyes landed on the cracked CD case.

* * *

_To say that he didn't remember the last time he appeared unannounced at Aria's penthouse would be a lie. He remembered everything about her, every visit, every detail, every conversation, like, dislike. He remembered his last unannounced visit right after finding out Katherine hadn't been in the tomb, right after Elena's brown soft eyes watched him in pity. That's all everyone seemed to be doing lately, tip toeing around him, asking him if he was okay, that it was okay to be hurt._

_'Hurt?' No… he had been beyond angry, he was pissed! He waited for her for 145 years only to find out she was out and living her undead life. What pissed him off more was that he let 'her' get away._

_He so callously threw a future with Aria away. He realized that when the pity glances, the tip toeing, Stefan and Elena's watchful eyes became too much, he packed a bag and next thing he knew he was in front of her apartment. _

_Much as he was now, he knew he shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't after leaving last time, and the time after that…but she made everything better, she didn't judge, she was just there. _

_She was just what he needed. Ringing the doorbell he didn't have to wait for long hearing light footsteps approaching the door "Damon…" He was greeted by her soft surprised voice, probably wondering if he compelled the security guy to let him up to the penthouse without first informing her about it. _

_Clearly she had been working out, hair tucked in a messy ponytail, black short shorts and an old worn out long t-shirt, that left her long smooth legs uncovered. _

_"Hey" Something in his short greeting made her open her door wider, a clear invitation to come right in._

_It had been two days since he had shown up at her apartment, two days of nothing and yet the best two days of his life. No mention of Mystical Falls, no mention of vampires, Stefan or Elena._

_They laughed, they flirted, they went out like normal people to lunch or the park, and now they were enjoying a quiet night as Aria sat on the floor by the coffee table working. Damon sat on the sofa, legs spread out and drink in hand, watching her work._

_"You know some people would consider your staring creepy…" She said not once looking away from her work, but a small smile appeared on her beautiful face._

_"Do you?"_

_"Not really" Biting her lip she send a coy glance his way._

_Smiling he stood up heading towards the kitchen to refill his glass, the black grand piano sitting in the living room caught his attention. It had been years since he last played, a decade probably and yet he found himself caressing the top and sitting, his fingers spread on the keys and a soft melody resonated in the apartment._

_Aria watched him from the floor, surprised at the exquisite melody and his refined skills. She watched, enthralled as his fingers moved about the keys and boy could he play._

_She loved learning new things about him, things most people probably didn't know. It make her feel like she knew the real him, she knew the bad, the good, the ugly and the human part of him._

_She wondered if playing the piano had the same effect composing music had for her? Was it an outlet for him? _

_The melody started turning a sorrowful tune and his eyes hardened, standing up she made her way towards the piano. Resting one knee on the bench, the rest of her looming over the corner of the piano watching him._

_As the melody came to an end with a few hard keys, Damon's eyes rested on her form._

_"I didn't know you could play…" _

_"Mmm.. it's been a while" Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards him, so that she was straddling him as their eyes met once more "Why Ms. Swan was I that awful?"_

_"No, it was marvelous, you should play more often" She smiled, her fingers playing lazily with the short strands of hair at his neck. Their eyes never leaving each other and she marveled at the sight of him, this beautiful misunderstood charming man. Was she glad he was here? Yes, a twisted part of her love that he ran to her whenever things got tough and he needed an escape, but she hated at the same time for that to happen someone must have hurt him and got past that thick front wall he put up…. she needed to know._

_"What happened?" She felt his shoulders stiffen immediately his eyes glazed with what she recognized as anger, betrayal… hurt and finally sorrow._

_"You were right…" That did not make things better, the first time he visited she learned Katherine was never in the tomb, he was beyond angry but part of them knew that it was a chance for them. This time she knew he was referring to his last visit where he told her all about the tomb vampires and his kiss with Elena/Katherine… when he got a call from Elena but ignored it, when he then got a call from his brother telling him Elena was missing and needed his help._

_After that he was pretty much out the door with a few final words from her that Elena wasn't worth it, that she would play him, and he shouldn't go running back like he of all people was at her beckon call but that she understood he had to go because of his brother._

_And when he promised not to worry because he'll be back in two days… well two days became weeks… and weeks months. She came crashing out of her memories at the sound of his voice "….god deep down I knew you were right. It's always going to be Stefan she said" Aria's breath hitched hearing those words. "Then I snap her brother's neck, don't worry he's fine" but Aria didn't even register that, she understood what he was saying but she wasn't worried about Jeremy at least not right now "...but it was after that, when I still volunteered or got volunteered whatever for a trip to duke. Help her find the stupid book about Katherine's lineage that I knew she was playing me and it all came crashing down." His grip on her waist tightened, and his blazing blue eyes connected with hers "and I keep doing this!, pushing you away, hurting you, telling you things about her… and I thought WHY?!, why do I keep doing that, then I knew I was pining away for Elena like I was pining for Katherine." Aria could feel her breathe catching every time he mentioned them, her limbs where slightly shaking, but still she couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes._

_"It's not real… not like it is with you. Katherine play me, Elena play me, plus both of them wanted me to be someone I'm not. And I'm done… I'm done with all of that because none of them compare to you…Even before opening the tomb you crawled __your way into me… I remember thinking here's a beautiful,, gorgeous, smart and funny girl that wants to spend eternity with you and it scared the hell out of me…maybe that's why I kept running back to them. And- you're shaking" He frowned, his arm moving to cover her rubbing back and forth._

_"I-I'm…." She inwardly cursed for sounding like her sister but she was speechless. After all this time… the waiting.. the hurt… the hope… was he "Are you…. saying what I think your saying?"_

_He smiled, kissing her cheek, then her jaw as he watch her eyes close with pleasure… he kissed the corner of her mouth before hovering over her lips "I want you…all of you….forever…" when a breathless yes left her lips he didn't waste time, he crushed their mouths together._

_His arms wrapped around her tight as he picked her up and set her on the top of the piano as a "crack" resounded in the silent penthouse. "-Aw….oh no" Damon frowned seeing her reach behind her and produce a now cracked CD case "you broke it…"_

_"What's the big deal it's just the case that's broken, buy a new one" _

_Her awestruck look and open mouth told him he certainly didn't say the right thing "But it's my favorite one… don't tell me you haven't heard this soundtrack? He's one of my favorite composers." _

_He rolled his eyes watching as she stood up and headed towards the CD player "Fine, fine…but I'm going to make steamy, hot love to you with that playing the background…then we can see who you prefer the most" He said wiggling his eyes, her laughter was the only answer he got._

* * *

"So what do you say?" Stefan asked.

"What?" A confused Damon turned towards his brother.

"Let me repay the favor…" Stefan didn't miss the zoned out look his brother had a few moments ago, he watched as he put the broken CD case back in place and turn to him

"I don't need your help, saving my girlfriend. Compared to popular belief I am and will never be you brother. Therefore I'm quite capable of protecting what is mine. Besides I already have my sidekicks working on it."

"Meaning Rick" Stated Stefan

Damon grimaced, remembering the not so pleasant almost shouting conversation he had with Rick. He had a hard time coming to terms that Aria has so valiantly made a deal with Elijah for the safety of his sister and the sparing of Elena...

He kept going over and over if there was anything that bound her to the deal, had she promised him anything or giving him her word. But whatever, he was on board and all was on track as far as Damon knew.

"Didn't take a lot of convincing, but yes he's on board"

"See you got rick on board, why not me too?"

"Because I don't trust you not to involve the Scooby-doo gang" Damon Stated

"I promised brother, just you and me" and he meant it, surprisingly when it came to Damon and Aria…Damon was very private about their relationship. Rick apparently knew all about it, as for him well he knew most of it… he knew what she meant to him, how they were for each other, but he couldn't exactly say he knew all the facts. But somehow he understood why he didn't want everyone involved, especially since the few times Aria was involved in a conversation Elena was very quick to judge her. Still he waited and watched as his brothers resolve faded "Fine"

* * *

Aria parked her car in the driveway just as Jacob was helping Billy into his wheelchair. Spotting her car, Billy and Jacob smiled and waved at her; She smiled widely returning the gesture. Stepping out of her car, making sure to lock it she caught up to them, just as Jacob wheeled his father into the house.

"Aria!" Billy greeted her

"Hey Billy, Jake…"

"Aria" Jacob nodded with a small smile

"So… any idea what's going on?" Billy nodded towards her old house, out of the corner of her eyes he saw Jacob frown and a wave of dread and anger hit her. Aria's hand touched his shoulder making Jacob glance at her and she did her best to send him a comforting smile… which he barely returned before he continued to wheel his father towards the house.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Aria answered. Her mind remembered the brief conversation with Damon before she headed out of the door.

* * *

_After a very short conversation Aria found herself hanging up the phone not really believing the conversation she just had with her father. She and Damon were invited to breakfast per Bella's request, sufficient to say she was surprised perhaps more than her father after being informed that it would be a Cullen free breakfast._

_Aria bit her lip, turning to face Damon who was still looking out of the window. Before she could utter a word about the breakfast invitation, he was already in front of her "So breakfast with friends and family by your sister's request… mmm.." Damon said_

_"Damon" Stefan suddenly appeared at the doorway, from the tone of his voice it was clear he was warning his brother to choose his words carefully._

_"What?" He looked at Stefan, before turning his gaze to Aria "All I'm saying is that it sounds like last goodbyes to me…"_

* * *

She really hoped her sister wasn't that stupid, a part of her was calm she knew Elijah would honor their agreement…. she just knew he will. But she couldn't help but think of her Dad and Jacob, and how what Bella was doing would hurt them eventually.

Although by the feeling she was getting from Jacob the teenager boy was already in distress, she wouldn't be surprised if he had come to the same conclusion Damon had. God, she just wanted this day to be over.

She watched as her Dad greeted Billy and Jacob, while they joked around the fact that Bella had actually cooked.

"Why is it that hard to believe? Bella asked the three men.

"We just didn't knew you cooked bells"

"Okay, fine! So dad cooked, but I helped, that counts doesn't it?" The way she said it reminded Aria of a smaller Bella always whining when she was made fun of, or didn't get what she wanted…same pout, same puppy eyes, same awkwardness.

Whatever confused emotion Aria was feeling from Jacob soon disappeared to be replaced by happiness, and she watched as the teenage boy full out laughed before wrapping one of his arms around her sister shoulders.

"Sure, sure… I'm starving what's for breakfast" Jacob said.

Aria sighed, god she really wanted this day to be over, this whole thing to be over. Her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts "You okay, there kiddo?"

Aria blinked, she looked at her father who stood waiting for her to come in, with Billy by his right side "What?" She asked

"Well you've been standing there for a while" Charlie said. Aria could see him looking at her probably to assess if something was bothering her.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine dad."

"Well come in and give your dad a hug and let's eat." Aria smiled, she hugged him and made her way to the living room to drop her coat and purse while Charlie went off to the kitchen to start serving breakfast.

"Something on your mind?" She jumped, startled she turned round to find Billy leant against the doorframe that separated the living room from the kitchen "You scared me…um actually I do need to speak with you."

Billy nodded "After breakfast then" He said and Aria nodded.

* * *

Charlie and Billy's stories of when they were younger, of certain embarrassing moments on fishing or hunting trips filled up most of the conversation during breakfast. And if you didn't count the melancholic feelings Aria was perceiving from breakfast one could say breakfast went smoothly.

Of course Aria knew it was just a mere illusion, Damon was right Bella was in her own way, saying her goodbyes not aloud but more to herself.

Just as everyone finished eating Jacob and Bella announced they were going for a walk, Aria offered to help her dad clean the kitchen but he refused. And so here she was taking a walk with Billy and trying to voice all her thoughts and questions she wanted to ask him.

"Seems you got a lot on your mind" Billy's gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked down at him sending him a small smile.

"It seems that way… the past few days have been, well hell"

He chuckled, wheeling himself just a couple of feet ahead of her. "I know you have some questions, don't know how much help I'm going to be but shoot away."

"What can you tell me about what I am? And what was that whole thing of the pack pledging their alliance? What about these new powers I seem to be developing and why would my grandmother lead me astray that I was an Empath when clearly I'm something else entirely, something more supernatural?" Taking a depth breath after her rant, she looked down at Billy waiting for some answer, any at all.

Billy watched her, scratching his neck, a trait Aria noticed he seemed to share with his son. "Well hell… that's a lot of questions. You are right about one thing you are certainly not an Empath… you are what they call a deity in other words Goddess."

"Dea.. that's what grandma used to call me"

"Dea means goddess too. I don't know much about your kind, I do know that just like vampire and werewolves exist so do other supernatural beings among them the deity. There are legends among the tribe that the deity were a source of light, a goddess among all. They use to rule, keep peace between the supernatural and human."

Aria listened closely, hanging on his every word, this was similar to what Elijah had explained to her. "Okay so what does that have to do with the pack and their allegiance?"

"Deities are bound to the earth and it's elements, to the sun, to the moon. Legend say they are the first supernatural being's to walk among the earth, then came the vampires, werewolves and so on. Have you ever wondered where they came from?" Billy asked.

The way he asked seem to have a deeper meaning, somehow the pieces started to fall together "You are not suggesting the deity had something to do with it….are you?"

Billy smiled at her, impressed that she was a fast thinker "Not suggesting, I am telling, the deity created them…all of them which is why every supernatural being has and feels this unmistakable bound, they are bound to respect and serve them."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Aria asked.

"To the story?" Billy nodded "Yes, but that's as far as I can tell you."

Aria grunted which in Billy's ear sounded more like growl. She was frustrated that's for sure, so she had learned a little bit more of the story but why was everybody telling her she couldn't know the rest.

"You can't just not tell me the rest? I need to know! If I am a deity like you say then I need to know m-my story, history, whatever the hell this is!"

"Aria the rest can only be told by your kind, to tell you the truth even if I did know the whole story I'm not sure it will help you right now."

Aria felt an uncontrollable rage and she watched as her hand's started glowing white. She quickly clasped them together, rubbing, trying anything she could think of to stop the glowing, just like that the glowing stopped.

"You're powers have they been growing?" Billy asked a hint of concern in his voice. And it took every ounce of sanity she had left to not breakdown right in front of him. But to Billy, Aria looked like a deer caught in the headlights and managed a small nod.

"I can't seem to control them, or even understand them. I- this- I don't know what is going on."

Billy squeezed her arm trying reassure her everything would be fine "You're going to be fine Aria, this is completely normal… I'm not sure I can answer the rest of your future question's, but there is one last thing I can share."

Aria bit her lip and looked at him "Your grandma loved you very much, everything she did, even not telling you what you truly are was to protect you. The last thing she told me was that you weren't just any deity you were the 'one'."

"The one what? What does that mean?"

"She never said, she said that because of it…. you needed to be protected. And so she confided in me, told me if something was to ever happen to her I should tell you what she told me, so it could help you. But she made me promise not to tell you until it was time. She was stubborn, your grandmother, she thought the less you know the better until like she said it was time."

Aria was stunned… this was more than what she expected, what did her grandmother mean by 'the one' and until it was time for what?

"With what happened earlier with your hands I would say it is time"

"Wait what?" Aria looked at him, not sure what to think or even expect, it was all too much and now he was going to dump so much more on her already stunned mind…but god she needed to know what he was about to say...

"You see being a deity is something that's in your blood. It is passed down from generation to generation you could say it runs in the family. Of course it's also not as simple as that, your grandmother mentioned there was something more to it, something about pure bloodlines, and predetermined ones something like that. All I know is it's passed down, and sometimes they go to extremes to protect their bloodlines and make sure a new deity is born each generation."

Billy kept re-telling her grandmother's confession, he told her how deity got their power's from a very young age and it kept developing - much how hers have.

"But your grandmother told me that each deity reaches a point where their powers fully mature, when that times come… she said a deity will come to you and help you with the transition. I guess like in the pack when a new wolf wakes up someone from the pack or the leader is there to help them, answer all their questions, tell them their history, help them control their powers….."

"So… what? I'm supposed to wait until someone shows for all of this to stop? I- this is crazy… why didn't she tell me? This would all be so much easier!" She exclaimed, she was trying, really trying to remain calm. Taking it head on and accept that she was now officially a supernatural being, with powers she did not understand, could not control and knew zero to nothing of what she was capable of or who she was. But in reality… she was slowly but surely loosing it…

"Just breath Aria…" Billy's soothing voice did calm her down somewhat, and then a thought hit her…

"You said… that it was passed down through generation's? That it was in my blood, so then is it my father, or from my mother side? Maybe they can help me right?" She really hoped it was her father's side of the family that carried the deity blood , it would be easier to talk to him than track down her astray mother and ask her about their history.

Billy frowned, he could see the glimmer of hope in her eyes. Which made what he was about to tell her all the more difficult. "It is carried down through generation…but it's not from your mother's side."

Aria sighed in relief "So it's from my dad side? Is that why grandma Swan knew a lot about me right?"

"Aria…. yes it is from your father's side but Charlie does not carry the gene."

"I don't understand…. if Renee doesn't have it and my dad doesn't have it….. can it skip a generation? is that what happened?" Somehow she knew that wasn't it, the way Billy was looking at her reminded Aria of the time when her dad sat her down and explained to her that Grandma Swan was dead.

And then it clicked….

"No.. no, no, no no no….."

"Aria.." Billy tried to calm the erratic young woman in front of him that was pacing back and forth.

"My dad is not my dad?" She softly asked.

"If you mean biological…then no. Charlie is not your biological father." Billy said,

Just as Billy dropped the bomb, there were was a loud banging sound - they both immediately turned to the sound of Jacob repeatedly hitting the side of the truck enough to leave a dent.

"Jacob!" Billy shouted reprimanding and stopping his son's next punch on the truck.

Form his face, the lack of Bella by his side or nearby and the sudden wave of anger, desperation…Aria put two and two together. The Volturi were early, just like Elijah had said.

Billy wheeled himself next to his son asking him what was wrong, but all Jacob wanted to do was leave and go home. Much like she wanted to do to….

She carefully approach them "She's going to be fine Jacob I promise" She gave him a half hug and a small smile, before turning to Billy and mouthing 'thank you'.

A brief wave and 'see you later' to her dad who had come out to see what the noise was all about and she jumped into Damon's car and tailed out of there.

* * *

Damon found himself in the same spot in the middle of the forest much like he did a few days back. This time instead of being on a mission to getting back Aria's diary, it was all about finding out about this 'Volturi' persons and just what exactly all the fuss was about.

But of course, it was more than that. If he was being honest with himself, he needed to know what they were capable of and see if he could learn anything at all about Aria's deal or powers.

Like a trusty sidekick Stefan was hiding behind a tree to his right. From the corner of his eye he noticed him trying to catch his attention subtly pointing out that they had company.

He could see a group of people with long robes that covered them from head to toe. Three of them approached the Cullen's who seemed to shift with uncertainty, while the four remaining people stood a few feet behind.

It was clear who was in charge and who were the 'lackey's'.

"Ahh Carlisle my dear friend so glad you could join us" Damon almost flinched at the high pitch voice, the brother's watched as the good Dr. stepped forward to greet him.

"Aro" Carlisle nodded "Caius, Marcus…Welcome"

Aro smiled glancing at each and every Cullen before his gaze settled on Bella "Ah.. and the lovely Isabella"

"Shall we begin brother? I'm getting bored already" said Caius.

"Oh yes, yes! Let's, are we ready? who will do the honor of changing dear Isabella?"

Damon gritted his teeth trying to maintain his composure, all he wanted to do was run down and cut all of their heads off. No more Volturi, no more Bella having to change and no more Aria's life being in danger. Of course, that probably wasn't a one hundred percent solution, but it sure as hell was a start… so what was stopping him?

Whatever made him hesitate was enough time for Elijah to make his appearance and that only made him more tense.

* * *

How the hell did she manage to get to her house in one piece was a miracle to Aria. After the- well there was no other way to call it- the bombshell Mr. Black had dumped on her, Aria's head was spinning.

How had her life been turned upside down all of a sudden? Everything she believed to be the truth turned out to be a lie…. Her father wasn't her father, she had no idea what the hell she was or was capable of, her sister wasn't even her sister well half-sister and the list just kept on going...

Frustrated, overwhelmed, Aria barely made it to the first steps before sitting down. Deep down she could feel it, god she could feel the beginning of a breakdown. The feeling was so familiar the last time she had a breakdown was when Damon walked out of her life running after Elena.

But it was more than that, she could feel it. There was this pounding in her head, her sweating palms…and then suddenly she was standing in the middle of the forest...

She knew from the scene before her that this was the short span of a week, or more like lifetime the third vision she was having. Although unlike last time she was sure this time she wasn't dreaming - she hadn't even closed her eyes…

She was standing in a clearing, in the middle of the forest, front and center to a vampire showdown. The Cullen's and Bella were there, so were seven hooded figures who she could only assume where the Volturi.

But where was Elijah? or Damon and Stefan she knew they might be close.

_'Focus.. you can see whatever you want to see'_

Aria flinched, just like last time there was that voice again. She tried to do that to focus like it said, she looked around the forest trying to pin-point where Damon would be hiding.

Then she saw it a quick glimpse of his raven hair but she was sure it was him. It was so subtle, she was sure nobody noticed them. But something else, made her turn to her right. Somehow she knew something else was out there in the forest.. Elijah perhaps?

She could feel it…them? It? But she couldn't see them...

_'Focus! you have got to learn to focus'_

Why was she even listening to the voice, and suddenly as if she had vampire sight, her eye's focused on a part of the forest that was overcast with shadows. They were close, they were a couple of feet or more into the woods, but it was as if she was standing next to them….Werewolves.

Jacob and his pack.

Then she remembered the second vision she had. Bella asking Jacob and his pack to help, them attacking Damon…but they promised not to right? She had their 'allegiance' or whatever that meant to them.

No, they weren't here for them, they were here for the Volturi.

"Who will do the honor of changing dear Isabella?"

Aria turned watching as a very pale, wide smiled vampire asked "I am afraid you have come a long way for nothing" Aria's attention focused on the newcomer as well as the rest of the Cullen's and Volturi, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Elijah step into the clearing.

"Elijah" Said the vampire next to Aro. Aria could see the look of bewilderment as well as some underlying fear.

Aria watched as Elijah looked around taking in the faces of each vampire before him before turning his harsh glare to the vampire who had spoken "It is lord Elijah to you"

"I-yes of course forgive me my lord" He was quick to correct.

"Who are you" Aria winced, oh.. Emmett should not have spoken right now...

"Silence! Show some respect you imbecile" Aro said

"I see you three are still up to your theatrics. Aro, Marcus, Caius" Elijah addressed the three vampires, which Aria was now sure of these were the Volturi.

"What brings you to our territory Lord Elijah" Caius asked.

"Your territory? Let us make something clear shall we?" He walked toward the three vampires, circling around them, none of them dared to move an inch. "Forks is no longer yours to see too. In fact none of Washington is. Understand that the only territory that was given to you was Italy and you are a long way from home. And even that, if I wanted to could be taken away from you…" Elijah stated matter-of-factly.

"My lord…" Marcus replied "We merely-"

Elijah was quick to silence him "You are kings..of nothing! The only reason you three are not dead is because you are useful in gathering information."

Aria watched, because really that's all she could do at this point. She watched as the Cullen's looked confused as to who this new vampire was, but Aria could feel an underlying satisfaction at seeing the Volturi be put in their place.

However Aria knew Carlisle was even more weary of Elijah than we was with the Volturi, after all to them there was no one who would dare cross the Volturi and live to tell the tale.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, anytime now Elijah would make sure that they stay away from Bella, her, Forks, her family and friends. But as soon as that thought cross her mind everything went to hell.

In a split second Elijah was standing behind one of the four vampires hanging a few feet back. He was tall, welt built and that was as far as Aria could figure out before he fell to the ground and all that was left was Elijah standing there with a heart in his hand.

Her sister instantly and discreetly glanced to where Jacob and his pack were watching, and Aria watched as they started to make their way to the clearing.

"No.. no damn you Bella, they're going to get killed!" Aria shouted, but at what? They couldn't hear her.

She could see the scene unfolding, as soon as they attacked Elijah would probably kill them all, while the Volturi fled. It would be chaos and death everywhere, she couldn't let that happen and she was angrier at Bella for even recruiting them into this mess.

Much like in her past vision she found herself talking as if they could hear her. If only she knew how to stop the vision, to get out of it. She could try and run, to get there in time to stop them, to do something. But she was stuck, in her mind...

"Stop it… Jacob stop!"

She watched as a brownish wolf paused mid-step, Aria frowned - did he hear her?

"Jacob you have to stop, you're going to get killed!" Aria shouted.

The wolf frowned, looking left and right searching for something, searching for her? His pack however continued to advance forward.

"Jacob, you have to stop. Bella will be okay I promise… but if you interfere none of you will." She pled again, the wolf stopped if only for a minute this time she was sure he heard her.

There was a whisper in the air and she could hear Jacob's voice, even though he was in his wolf form, somehow in whatever this dream/vision state was, she could hear him whispering _'I'm sorry' _

Dread fill all of her bones, the only thought running through her head was that she couldn't stop them, they were still advancing towards the clearing any minute now they would jump out and attack "Damn it STOP! All of you just STOP!" She screamed; so desperate to be heard.

* * *

_'All of you just STOP!' Aria screamed._

Damon frowned he could have sworn he heard Aria shout, but he knew for a fact she was nowhere to be seen. But he watched in amazement as the wolf he had been originally watching with interest stopped in their silent attack. They seemed to flinch and almost bow to a silent command before retreating.

"A warning… " He heard Elijah advise and his attention was pulled back towards the scene before him.

"My lord?" Aro asked.

"To leave and never come back to Forks. Whatever business you had with The Cullen's and the Swan girls is now over. You will not contact them, you will not talk to them, you will not even breath the same air as them… If not - well I think you are reading my message loud and clear " Elijah cautioned.

For a few seconds no one said anything, nobody moved a muscle…and then in a blink, actually for Damon it was two, the Volturi disappeared.

* * *

Elijah turned his attention to the Cullen's. With Carlisle taking the reins and being the first to speak

"Thank you for your assistance, Lord Elijah" Carlisle carefully said "My family and I are very grateful"

"Mmm..I am sure you are aware this little show was not for you and your family's benefit" said Elijah.

"What do you mean?" Bella interjected. Edward grimaced, stepping in front of her trying to stop her from saying anything else.

"Bella-" Warned Edward

"I do hope you will not turn her into a vampire for at least a couple of years, otherwise all that her sister has put herself through will be for nothing" Elijah calmly explained.

"My sister? Aria sent you?.. How do you- Why- She did this?!" Bella yelled - angry at this sudden revelation.

"Aria shouldn't have done that, it's Bella's choice whether she chooses to become a vampire or not and when" Alice said, quick to jump to Bella's defense.

"Is it now?" A bemused Elijah asked.

"Yes, I've seen it. In one of my visions" Alice replied.

"Why?! How could she do this to me? I hate her!" Bella screamed.

"Silence!" Elijah snapped, his command being enough to shut up an enraged Bella "My god why your sister would risk her life for an ungrateful, insolent, brat like you is beyond me."

Bella eyes widened, suddenly realizing her mistake at voicing her opinion in the presence of such a powerful vampire.

"You are but child, Aria is not far from the truth. Tell me seer, you are quick to decide her dead…you may see her indelible future with him as a vampire, however there is not a clear time stamp on that future is it?" Elijah queried.

"I- well" Alice stammered.

"That would be a no…. so perhaps her future is with him, but who says it has to be now. So do think wisely before turning her… who knows if you do I might decide to pay all of you a visit, again.."

* * *

"So what… that's it?" Stefan asked.

He and Damon were now making their way back to Aria's house after everyone dispersed from the clearing.

"Apparently…although I'm sure there will be more drama to follow. I mean did you see Aria's sister?" Damon said "She was like a banshee like 'Why?! o why does my life suck?'"

"You think she'll confront Aria?"

"Oh I'm betting on it, in fact we will probably get there to hear the end of it." Damon replied.

"Now what?"

"Now…we find a way to break Aria's deal and figure out what the hell she is" Damon said.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 14! :) Hope you like! I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. So review please!**

**I hope to have Chapter 15 up by next week we'll see… Oh! Almost forget, my mind has being going over and over with ideas for a sort companion piece for this story.**

**Basically I'm thinking of doing a behind the scenes with the actors of these characters. I don't plan to include any of the twilight actors... so its not really a 100% companion story for Live Before You Die but you can say its sort a spin-off and it would be a Ian/Oc... would anyone be interested in reading that?**

Still not sure when I will start it but its an idea..


	15. Chapter 15

**I know a lot of you have been asking so tara! Here's chapter 15. Thank you so much to all those favorite story and author followers I been getting a lot of notifications. Also thanks so much to everyone who review last chapter and who keeps reviewing asking me to keep going with the story.**

**I try to respond to each review, sorry if I miss anybody. Also thanks to my lovely beta Sparkly Blue Eyes I know she doesn't like it when I mention her, but you should all know it's because of her that this story is not to confusing or sucks in grammar and other stuff. Go check out her supernatural story, she's an excellent writer.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

They say that there are five stage of grief, and despite the fact that nobody had died she knew well enough that she was grieving, she just didn't know the reason why. Was she grieving for the life that she had lost? Because honestly that's what it felt like. The life that she once knew, the one where she had one hundred percent control of was gone. Inside she suddenly felt different, out of control.

So first came **Denial**…

_She couldn't think or at least she couldn't think about anything else, other than the fact that her dad- wait…what should she even call him? Charlie? Was not her real father. Despite the fact that moments earlier she had a vision of Elijah taking on the Volturi, and she somehow was able to stop Jacob and his pack before they got hurt… now all her mine could keep on replaying was Billy's confession._

_It all made sense now, amazing how one piece of information could give way to so many unanswered questions, how small 'instinct's' now made sense. Since she was a kid Aria always felt like an outsider to her own family, not only because of her powers which she discovered at a young age, but because her mother never really paid her much thought. It took her years to come to the painful conclusion that her mother never really loved her. She was quick to brush her aside and content enough to focus all her motherly attention on Bella, and so that left her 'dad' the only person beside her grandmother who gave her the time of day. He did his best to divide his attention between her and Bella, quickly meddling in the ever growing arguments between her and her mother. Aria guessed he somehow knew how her mother favored Bella and tried to fill that void as much as he could._

_So did Renee resent the fact that she was not Charlie's daughter? or did she resent who her real father was? and who was her real father? Clearly he must have powers like her, if she could find him then perhaps she could make more sense of everything. But where to start? and to start will be admitting the truth, accepting that the family she thought she belonged to… wasn't hers to begin with. _

_Was she ready for that? No of course not… _

Somewhere across her not wanting to accept the truth, of being in denial she quickly jumped to **anger, **as the masking effects of denial disappeared, reality started to crash in…and she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face it. They say that when entering the stage of anger, such anger is directed to inanimate objects, to complete strangers, friends or family.

For Aria when her sister came bursting through her front door angry and shouting all kinds of accusations she redirected her emotions and aimed it at Bella and it recoiled onto Damon. Inwardly she grimaced as she remembered flashes of the fight...

* * *

_She sat on the stairwell gathering her thoughts and trying to calm herself. Of course asking for even a moment of peace would be too much to ask, as suddenly the front door burst open hitting the wall with a bang and Bella marched in stopping only when she was in front of her._

_Cheeks red, wild hair and a murderous look covering her pale features, a quick glance at her was apparently all the indication Bella needed to start shouting at Aria._

"_What have you done! How could you do this to ME?!" Bella shouted. _

"_What are you talking about now?" Aria asked, huffing at the unwanted disruption. _

"_Don't!, Don't play dumb with me!" Bella said pacing left to right like some caged animal waiting to pounce. Which Aria guessed wasn't to far from the truth. Perhaps her plan wasn't as well thought out, seeing as she wasn't prepared for the aftermath. "Are you really going to sit there and tell me how you did not do… I don't even know what exactly you did do!" Bella continued to scream. _

_Was she? Was she really going to sit there and listen to Bella scold her like a five year old? No, because her mind was in another place trying to deal with more important things than her naive little sister. _

"_Can you please go? I don't have time- No you know what, I don't want to do this right now, okay?" Standing up she made her way to the door pointing with her hand the way out "Whatever bullshit you want to spill to me, whatever it is you want to pin on me like you always do, its gonna have to wait."_

"_What are you talking about? This is on you!" Bella yelled turning to face her sister once again "It's on you the fact that a vampire more powerful than the Volturi, has somehow stopped them and has now threatened the Cullen's!" She walked closer to Aria her finger jabbing at her chest in accusation. _

_Aria thought her sister couldn't look more crazier, screaming like a banshee, walking around all crazy like, and borderline shoving her. She was angry, but what she just said made her even more angrier. She was tired of Bella acting all mighty, scolding her like some kid as if she was the sixteen year old girl running around and doing stupid stuff. She was twenty eight years old for god sake, and her sister thought she could just waltz in and scold her like a sixteen year old and get her to what, say sorry? for what exactly? _

"_It's on you that now, they won't want to change me!" _

"_And there it is!" Aria suddenly snapped back unable to hold back her anger. She was tired of her attitude, she was tired of Bella always looking out for Bella and screwing the rest of the world. Because once again dear Isabella was only thinking about her, and about her problems. "It always has to be about you doesn't it? and when you get caught it's 'Hey! Lets pin it on Aria, I mean she can handle everything, because im Bella and I always have to get my way.'"_

"_That's-that's not truth" _

"_Isn't it? Don't you think I know by now how you work?" Aria argued "Now whose lying? Admit it! You're not angry that I meddled into the whole Volturi thing, you're upset because now… the Cullen's will think twice about changing you, and that pisses you off!" She watched a dumbfounded Bella, her startled expression only confirming that she was in fact hitting a nerve and she kept going "It pissed you off that while I'm here, you can't get your way… but did it ever occur to you that maybe…just maybe, im doing this to help you?!"_

"_Help me?! Don't me laugh, you have never helped me once in your life, and for that matter I didn't ask for your help!" Bella screamed. _

_Her words were like a punch to the gut, the realization that she somehow always managed to get dragged back to Forks or to her family problems all because of her, because of Bella and this is what she got? A sister…no- a half-sister. The startling reminder had Aria laughing out loud, Bella looked at her, startled probably thinking she was going crazy from shouting to hysterically laughing. _

_The faint sound of the door opening barely registered in her brain before she exploded and words just came firing right out of her mouth."You didn't have to! I got dad phoning me every day with things related to you, Renee gushing about how she's worried about you!… But no of course you didn't ask for help, of course you would think I never did anything for you…. because you don't ask, you just take" Aria hissed, her anger no longer in check was coming out in the worst possible way but she couldn't stop and come to think about it, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to... "Dad can I have a car and suddenly Bella has a car, I want to move from forks go live with mom, no wait now I want to go back to forks, I want this and I want that….Lets all forget that Aria is paying for all of that…. But hey! if something goes wrong let me pin it on Aria-" Suddenly all she felt was the stinging sensation and the sudden head rush as her face sharply turned right from the force of the impact as Bella slapped her...Big mistake. _

"_Don't you dare… What so humiliating me? Messing with my life is not enough? Now you take credit for what mom and dad have done for me? What, are you jealous?" _

_Aria laughed, it's not an amused laugh, it's more of a sour-full, unbelievably angry laugh at the fact that she can't believe what's she's hearing, she felt used, betrayed. All the times she stuck her neck out for her family, dropping everything for them, and all for what? A father that wasn't hers but how she wished he was, a mother that didn't want her and a half-sister who couldn't look past her selfish needs…._

"_So now you care about dad, and his feelings, and his honour? How hung up are you on yourself that you never stop to think that all your rash decisions come with a price?…Do you really think that dad's salary as police officer or Renee the women who can't seem to settle but travel city after city living off her boyfriend's money have the kind of money you alone spent last summer?" Aria paused, waiting and hoping her words would sink in but Bella being Bella, she wasn't hopeful "Of course not! Who do you thinks pay for your school, or your brand new car, or your flight to and from forks and apparently a flight to Italy that you decided to charge to dad's credit card." Aria continued to lash. _

"_So what! It's not like you don't have enough money to spend, what you think because you take care of that everything is good? And it gives you the right to mess up my life? You think I care about all that? You think that it will make me care about you? Because you know what?!" Bella asked spitefully "I don't care about you, I never have. I hate you, I hate you so much and I hate the fact that you are my sister!"_

"_Bella!" Edward scolded at her and it's in that moment that Aria remembered the faint sound of a door opening. A quick glance across the room revealed Edward Cullen showing a mixture of shock and anger, and two Salvatore brothers, all who probably had just witnessed the last few minutes of their fight. But Aria doesn't pay them too much attention, at least not yet as she angrily retaliates to her sister words..._

"_Of course not" Aria smirked "You only care about you, but it's about time you came out and say it aloud. Because you know what?… Its fine, I'm done with you, I'm done with all of it" Bella is surprised by her calm tone and she can feel the momentary shock feelings emanating from the Salvatore brothers at her words "Oh! I'm sorry ….were you hoping for some tears? The satisfactory feeling that you got one up on me? Do you really think that your little words were going to hurt me? I mean you can say whatever you want, scream as much as you want, but at the end of the day… I've won" _

_Stefan watched the scene with shock, he was no virgin when it came to siblings fights, but in all honestly, he was shocked at the tone and attitude Aria was now displaying, because for a moment Stefan swore it was like watching Damon argue. The same mocking, emotionless tone that he uses when he's masking how deeply he's been hurt._

_A quick glimpse at his brother's expression shows that he's angry and confused but he doesn't seem surprised at Aria's attitude and it's in that moment that he thinks, that perhaps he understands them more, understand the two of them together and they're relationship a bit more. _

_Because perhaps their not as different from each other as he thought... _

"_...But at the end of the day… I've won. The Cullen's won't turn you now, Charlie is on to you on the whole marriage thing" Bella huffed before launching herself at Aria, only to be stopped by Edward "...and guess what, you can hate me all you want, because I hate you too. We are done…you can go now" Damon watched as Aria's eyes flashed a dark green color for a moment before watching Edward drag an angry Bella out of sight and out of the house. _

_Damon's eyes never left Aria, even when he could feel Stefan looking from her to him, waiting for someone to make the first move, or say anything at all. Damon couldn't say he recognized the person he was seeing in front of him, he always knew Aria had a darker side. The side that enjoyed a good prank, or revenge, or putting people in their place when it was needed. The side that took shit from no-one….but this, what he just witnessed, watching her eyes turn green, Damon had a feeling it was something else._

_As soon as the door had been slammed shut behind Edward and Bella, something came over Aria, he watched her face change from the angry no-bullshit mask and quickly turn into a sorrowful one and she's suddenly silently crying inside. She's clearly broken, confused and he can feel it. _

_All he wanted was to go to her, to comfort her the only way he could but, his feet wouldn't budge. Why wasn't he moving? _

_Stefan watched as she slowly settles her eyes on Damon and he can see that she wants, expects and hopes Damon will rush over to her and comfort her because, she was looking at him as if he was her safety net, her whole world, the one thing that could save her from drowning… But he also watched her visibly break as Damon only gave her a half glance before turning and walking up the stairs, leaving her there._

* * *

It was sunny, Stefan was quick to notice that this seemed to be a rare occasion in Forks, unlike Mystic Falls where they had more reasonable weather. But really, if the truth be told Stefan could care less about the weather, he was more worried on what to do next...

Like Damon had predicted, they had walked in on the end of a very heated confrontation between the Swan sister's which then ended with hurtful things being said between Damon and Aria. He could still remember the look in Aria's eye, he had seen it himself a couple of time's. It was a look of someone who had reached breaking point. He didn't know Aria enough to know that was the case, but he knew she left that day feeling lost, confused and broken.

Despite his best effort Damon still refused to go after Aria convincing himself that she would be back in a couple of days like she had told his brother.

Stefan however believed that was far from the case, and what if she does come back? Was that really how their relationship will always work? He remembered Damon's confession when Aria had run off, he feared he had pushed her too far... and suddenly the big question on both of the brother's minds was, would Aria return?

With that in mind he had attempted to push Damon into going after her, talking to her. He knew one thing for sure, there was something buried deep there that they needed to resolve , something that went beyond Aria's deal with Elijah, and the whole thing with her half-sister. And so like always he would keep trying.

"Morning brother" Stefan greeted sensing Damon's presence as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Stefan" Damon lazily replied, grabbing a drink from the fridge, he leant his back against the kitchen counter; warily glancing over at Stefan who sat with a cup of coffee between his hands.

The sound of heavy boots descending from the stairs had both brother's looking to the entrance of the Kitchen as Charlie dressed in casual clothes walked in "So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Charlie asked, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"What elephant and don't you have work to do?" Damon queried.

"Well Mr. Smarty pants it's award season, one of the few weeks a year where I make it a point to get time off work, borrow a second TV from Billy so that I can watch everything that goes on the world of the famous"

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" Stefan asked looking from Charlie to Damon; trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"It's award season, you know those rare few days or weeks of the year where The Grammys, The Oscar's and everything else takes place?" Charlie replied.

"Okay…?"

"So Aria's nominated. Kelly her assistant says it's a big deal, something about having three nominations for herself and three other's for some songs she wrote for other bands. Me and Damon here have a sort of deal" Charlie continued to explain.

"What kind of deal?" Stefan asked curiously watching as his brother shifted uncomfortably.

"Kelly always sends us Aria's schedule so we know when she has an interview, show or award ceremony so we can see it on TV but Aria always has a plus one for the big events. So sometimes I go with her and sometimes Damon does" Charlie answered nonchalantly, reaching into one of the cabinets and retrieving a pack of cookies unaware of the shocked expression showing on Stefan or the discomfort on Damon.

"Wait… you have been to some award ceremonies with her?" Stefan questioned.

"Why wouldn't he go? He is her boyfriend after all, which bring me back to the 'elephant in the room' thing…Are you going, or am I?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Damon do tell us, are you going?" Stefan smirked, ignoring his brother's glare and waiting for his answer, hoping that the situation would be enough of a force to push him onto a plane and into L.A…. But, he couldn't have been more wrong...

"No one's going.. I think she mentioned about going with a friend" Damon answered dryly and without another glance at his brother or Charlie he walked out of the room.

* * *

Although Isolation is the first of grief alongside denial, Aria guessed she went from Anger to **Bargaining **and **Isolation **in the moment she looked into Damon's blue eyes seeking some kind of comfort, he was her safety net and she watched with helplessness, vulnerability and a heavy heart as he walked away from her...

"_Aria" Stefan had said but she couldn't look at him she knew what she would be looking at. Pity because Stefan was always the kind of person that empathized with every single person that was upset. But she didn't want pity, she wanted things to not be as messed up as they were, she wanted Damon to come back and hug her and shelter her from the world and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She knew of course that wouldn't be the case and such hope was stupid._

"_I need time, I need..I don't know what I need" She stuttered. _

"_Ssh, it's okay just take a deep breath okay, Im sure your sister didn't mean what she said okay? Just like you didn't mean what you said..." Stefan cooed trying to calm her down. _

"_I don't care about her Stefan and of course I meant everything I said…" Stefan looked at her in disbelief, surely thinking about how she suddenly went from 'I have to save my sister' to 'I hate her'. "This isn't about her, you won't understand, I'm not sure I even understand it, but I need time.. I need space, I hurt him and I'm hurt and I…"_

"_Ssh.." Stefan said softly as he pulled her close and hugged her, she appreciated the gesture, even when her mind and emotions were all screwed up she was thankful for him trying to calm her down, but in a way it only got her more agitated because it was all wrong.. she didn't want Stefan to comfort her, she wanted Damon. Her boyfriend. _

_The fact that Damon wasn't the one holding her in that moment reminded her of why exactly that was, and that '__why'__ included every single thing that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Space, she needed space, she needed to get away and try to process everything. She had dug herself into this mess and she had to dig herself out and so she found herself lying…again. _

_She thanked Stefan for his help, told him she needed to go for a walk to calm herself down, he accepted without much fuss and on her 'so called walk' Aria made a few calls starting with her assistant "Kelly it's me. I need you to book my schedule"_

* * *

The **Depression** quickly came after she'd landed safely in L.A, after her call to Kelly she told her Dad, Stefan and a lurking Damon that she was going to L.A for a few days, that her assistant had called her, advising her she needed to attend a few shows… she was nominated for a few awards after all. Her dad may have bought it, but she didn't miss the wary glances from the Salvatore brothers or the fact that Damon hadn't even tried to stop her. 'Thank you Damon, real nice' She remembered thinking.

_Kelly couldn't help but sigh at the sight that greet her once she stepped into the penthouse. There were countless sheet's spread across the top of the piano, other's had been screwed up into a ball and tossed carelessly across the floor. Aria stood by the living room window, looking out at the city and wearing the same clothes she had worn three days ago when Kelly and her bodyguard Paul had picked her up from the airport. "It's been two days Aria, won't you at least get a shower?" Kelly quietly asked. When Aria turned to face her, Kelly clearly shocked at her appearance, inhaled a sharp breath; this was all the indication Aria needed - she definitely looked just as bad as she was feeling. She felt exhausted, confused and out of sort. The first two probably had more to do with the lack of sleep, since returning to L.A sleep had been the last thing on her mind. _

"_You know, you were the one who called and said you would be attending the Grammy's after all, and to fully book your schedule. Yet I find myself canceling appointment after appointment since you refuse to leave or even acknowledge anything outside of this apartment!" _

_Pulling her gaze from Kelly, Aria really didn't feel like being lectured right now, turning she returned to look out at the city view. She couldn't blame Kelly for being frustrated with her, at the time of her calling her assistant nothing seemed better than to fully emerge herself into her work; but she was wrong… she was wrong in the sense that she couldn't submerge herself in her work, her mind just wasn't into it, and it wasn't for the lack of trying…the crumpled up pieces of papers proved that._

_It was the fact that she couldn't deal, she couldn't deal with anything. So for the last two days, she'd stood there in her apartment just trying to make sense of things. Trying to analyze what she did wrong and to determine when things in her once steady life had turned to crap coated in insanity. _

"_Look I know you're upset, I know you don't want to talk about it…but Aria please you're really starting to freak me out!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to break through the impenetrable wall her friend had surrounded herself with "Just take a shower and we'll take it day by day, okay? Just do something else than stand there like a freaking zombie!" _

_Aria nodded, silently she turned and headed for the bedroom to take a shower._

* * *

**Acceptance** came two days later after Kelly's intervention and a week after she had left Forks, it was the stage she now found her self in and it was the hardest one.

"Morning Mike"

Mike the bulky middle-aged man posted at the front desk smiled, nodding at the young women showing her ID and heading for the elevator "Morning Miss Kelly, busy day ahead?" Mike asked as he watch the young woman call the elevator down.

"We'll see, it all depends on the mood you know?" Kelly sorrowful, smiled at Mike, stepping into the elevator and inserting the key that would allow her into the penthouse, while holding a tray of coffee and a white bag containing some bread. When she entered Aria's penthouse she was surprised to find her dressed and freshly showered, sitting on the bar stool and calmly writing. No indication whatsoever that there was ever countless crumples of paper scattered across the floor once.

"Morning Kelly" Aria greeted her, not once stopping what she was doing or looking at her.

"I-morning" Kelly answered.

"So.. what's on the agenda today?" Aria asked, glancing at Kelly offering her a small smile, and it was all the encouragement Kelly needed to start rattling off all the things they needed to start doing.

Aria was done trying to analyze everything that had happened, she realized she was focusing too hard on the how and when. How did it come to this and when did it all turn so crazy? But she never really tried to ask herself why she did the things she had...

And so for the last few days she finally started to be honest with herself about things. It was time to accept things for how they were and that meant accepting that her life had changed and there was no turning back; she needed to accept it and make the best out of it.

* * *

**And that's it…for now. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I rewrote and shifted around the order of the scene a lot. I somehow ended up reading an article that describe the five stages of grief and the way the stage where describe instantly made me though of Aria and what she could be going through... and so chapter 15 was writing in a very unusual way I suppose. **

**I thought you all like to know that I actually had to split chapter 15 in two. Meaning chapter 16 is almost done, I have been writing a little bit almost everyday, I have to practically force my self to write, because I know all you wonderful people are waiting for an update, and I don't want to keep you waiting to long.**

**So I haven't finished chapter 16 yet.. so I'm not sure if you should all expect an Aria/Damon reunion that soon, but it will be coming. The ideas I have so far for their sort of makeup scene I think are epic and can't wait for you guys to read that chapter whatever number it comes up on.**

**By the way, did you guys notice we now have a cover for this story? What do you think? and as always please review**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
